Life is Never Ordinary
by AutumnsMonolouge
Summary: Moving from one place to another is hard. Adjusting to a new home is tough, but attempting to survive a new school as the new girl is even harder. Trying to live an ordinary life is difficult when you catch the eye of the school heart throb which brings unwanted attention. That's when you realize attempting to keep a low profile doesn't work and that maybe life is never ordinary.
1. First Days

**Okay, well I don't know what made me write this, but I hope it's too the liking of you guys. Please review and check out my other stories on my page. I would really apperciate it. It took me a while to upload this, because of the converting and what not. Please enjoy this new story and I'll begin working on chapter 2. Thank you my loves :)**

* * *

><p><strong>First Days:<strong>

I had just moved here...then again it was a while back, I would love to say four months ago that is; to the country side that is. I moved from the city closer to the country for my family. My dad wanted to be in the grand open space as he opened his little studio for art. He was an artist after he gave up his rebel days of being a rock star. My mother went along with this as she used to be an actress, as she now carries on the house hold duties of a house wife slash baker. The town we live in is pretty small, I can't tell you the population, because even I don't know myself. But that's what I'm not trying to get at.

I sat up in my room, my pale room where the light shot threw my curtains in the beautiful evening. It was about that time; I got up from my bed and grabbed the most beautiful object that I fell in love with. I place my Cello between my legs and began playing a soft melody that I created on my own. The vibrating of the strings felt so good on my fingers the notes that played out were so soothing.

During the playing I felt a presence; I secure presence in my room. I could smell his scent as I continued to play and I smiled. "How long have you been in the room?" I didn't bother to stop playing because I was already used to this. He always did this.

"A good amount of time for me to listen to you play."

I watched as my bow glided across the strings and my hands swiftly and strongly...yet gently moved along the neck of my friend. " So, you've been around for at least ten minutes."

"You could say that."

I finished my many songs that I had been playing. I played at least two.

I put my Cello away and sat on my bed near Kai. He was handsome. His two toned hair color of grey in the front and black in back with his purple tank and purple pants with a black vest and black combat boots. You could say that you couldn't imagine him with someone like me, but that wasn't the case...you could say it was different for the both of us. You wouldn't catch him with a girl like me.

When I saw myself all I saw was a girl with wavy black mid length hair and hazel sad eyes with a body that of a surfboard and skin pale as a ghost who had hardly any fashion sense; I guess. I wasn't anything special, I was just an ordinary girl who was strange as most said. I didn't have many friends but I did have that once special friend who you could call my best friend...her name was Hilary. Alright, I had more good friends than just her...but she was one that pushed herself onto me to speak to her.

"Was that new song you were playing? I didn't recognize it."

I smiled, "Yup, just started, it's a little rusty but it's getting around there."

"Still sounded as though you've been playing forever."

"You always say that. You shouldn't..."

Kai sighed and laid down on my bed, "you know I hate when you say that. I've always found your music amusing ever since that day at school. We've been together for how many months already? At least four...and you still haven't learned."

I lightly punched him on the shoulder, "yeah I know. Does it make a difference? I can't help it."

I laid next him and planted a kiss on his lips.

That's how it started. It was music. It was amusement. It was curiosity. It was being rejected. It was almost everything you could say. I need to tell you the story even if I don't remember it all so clearly, but I do remember.

* * *

><p>The buildings were gone, none in sight after that, just trees. I left my old school and my old friends behind. I wouldn't complain to my folks for wanting to leave. The city was dangerous, but it wasn't bad but I was sad. My parents were so excited; a new life and a new home. My dad sold most of his paintings and my mom was still making money from her movies and commercials that she made from her previous acts of an actress. It got us through the bills and it put me through a private school. They only wanted the best education for me, but they were still different. They weren't like most parents who pushed their child to succeed in life and go to a good college and to study 247 their whole life. They always told me to do my best no matter what it was.

"Aria, your going to love it here!" My mother said happily as she held my dad's hand and he kissed it. I smiled.

"I do like it. It's different...I'll get used to it."

"Sweetie, will I be car pulling you to school and back until we get you a car?"

I stared out the window, "If you don't mind. I can always walk or something. It won't take me long, you did say the school wasn't that far."

"Oh, I don't mind, I could use some inspiration."

I just shrugged and and leaned my head back on the seat and dozed off into my sleep that was well needed. I just remember bump after bump after bump and my head tilting back and forth which kind of annoyed me, but I didn't bother saying anything.

Was it that long that I slept? I felt someone shaking me awake, "Aria, Aria...wake up." I groaned as my mother stopped. "Say hello to our new home!"

I peaked one eye open and glanced around the car then stepped out and looked around the view of nothing...just a huge field and a dirt road that lead out the small city town I guess. " I already put your stuff in your room. You should go check it out!" I nodded to my father and grabbed my Cello that was right next to me.

I stood in front of my new home. It was big, not mansion big...but big. Two story house with huge windows. I walked in and looked around the inside, it was just as good. It was cozy the painting complemented the sun when it peaked in the house. I walked up the designed stairs and found an open door that I suspected was my room. And I was right. All my stuff was in it. The room was big, big enough that I had more room for stuff. I placed my friend on my bed and looked at the yellow room color. It was nice. The way the sun shined it was just perfect.

I heard my mother humming a tune as she came up the stairs and stopped by my room, " I knew you would love it! I told your dad so. Why don't you go down to the town and have a look around?"

"I don't know..."

"Do it! You can finish unpacking later; you still have the weekend left." So I was forced out of my room.

As I walked along the road and saw a white fencing and a cow hanging his head out as he chewed on some grass. I smiled; I had never really seen a cow before up until now. I was passing by a deli when I noticed two boys staring at me. I coward at that and I looked at my feet while walking. It was red head and two toned haired boy and they were talking from what I saw. I just kept on walking. I passed a few more stores and walked in and out not buying anything.

I walked into a music store that caught my attention. I scanned the CD's and records that were displayed. I wasn't paying attention until I bumped into somebody. "I'm so sorry!"

"He, he. Don't worry about it, I should have been watching myself." I glanced up and saw a girl with brown hair and huge eyes smiling at me. "You must be new around here. I've never seen you before."

" Yes, I just here today. I live down in an open area."

"Ah, so your the people that bought that house. I was wondering who moved their. My name is Hilary Tachibana!"

"Aria Hart. It's nice to meet you."

She was cheerful, "Do you want to hang out? I was going to meet up with some friends right now at a Cafe."

"Sure." It couldn't be all that bad. My folks would be happy...I was meeting new people in one day. This was the first time this has ever happened, I had never met anyone like Hilary she seemed to the type of girl who just took the plunge in doing things.

When we arrived a girl with pink hair grabbed on to Hilary as Hilary grabbed on to me and we were lead to a booth. I was so nervous as the two of us stood their. "Guys, this is Aria! Aria, these are the guys!" I looked at the group. "That's Mariah." She pointed to a girl with pink hair, "Ray is our Chinese boy. The blonde is Max and Emily is the girl with the glasses, oh and that Kenny he always carries his laptop."

I smiled and said my hello as we took our seats. The group was very out spoken. Ray and Mariah were very touchy because they were obviously together. I was very quiet. So I felt a little out of place.

"So Aria, what brings you hear?" My head turned to the voice that belonged to Emily.

"Oh. I just moved here today with my folks. My dad is an artist and my mother is going to open a bakery out here I think...I hope. She's always wanted to do that."

"That's so cool!" I heard Max say as he took a bite of his bagel.

"Are you going to be attending Florence High?" Mariah asked.

"That's the private school right?"

She smiled, "Yup. Don't worry, no uniform required. It's like any other high school, just that this one has more to offer than others do."

"Does it have a good music program?"

"Oh it sure does, the music program is really good. Are interested?" I nodded shyly, "What do you do?"

"I play the Cello..."

I saw as Ray caught this, "isn't that the thing that looks like a giant violin?"

"That's the one."

"That's wicked! Are you any good?"

"Yes, I'm pretty okay."

* * *

><p>The weekend past by so fast it was all a blur. By the end of Saturday I had placed everything in its proper order. And I practiced and practiced. That's all I ever do when I had no homework or when time seem to stand still in my part.<p>

My dad dropped me off at the school early in the morning so I could get everything settled. He wished me good luck as I grabbed my Cello out of the car and waved him good-bye. I found my way to the registration office.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

I walked up to her over the desk, " I'm here to pick up a schedule, my name is Aria Hart"

She mumbled my name over and over again looking for my file. "Ah! Here we go, Aria Hart. Such a pretty name. Your home room is with Mr. Belmont from their follow the rest of your schedule. I hope you have a wonderful first day of class and I hope the music room is to your liking."

When I stepped out, I walked around looking for classes, trying to get familiar with it. After home room I had AP Chemistry, then AP History and then study hall for about an hour and then AP English. I smiled when I saw that my last two periods were block scheduled for my music class. They said the music program would be promising. Even if all my classes AP courses I didn't mind it as much. They wouldn't be such a distraction to me it just meant that if I took these courses I would have a higher chance in getting into a good college.

The first bell rang indicating that we should start heading to our home room class. Good thing I went walking around looking for them, I would have gotten lost in such a huge school. When I walked in a saw the two guys from the past week sitting in the back rows. They stared at me and I gulped as they smiled at me. They were pretty good looking to say the least. I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. I am a girl, and I did have the right to check out guys every now and then.

"Hello, you must be the new student. I'm Mr. Belmont the home room teacher here."

"I'm Aria. It's nice to meet you." I stared at the middle aged man as he gave me toothy grin. He seemed nice enough.

"You can take a seat next to that young man over their. I turned to see where he was pointing. I gulped at the two toned boy. "That's Kai, you'll be sitting next to him. You can put your instrument against the wall here. I did as I was told.

I walked over and placed my bag on the floor and stared straight at the whit board. I tensed up when I felt eyes on me. I turned to the boy with the red hair who smiled at me and then turned back to talk to his friend sitting next to him.

Everyone started arriving and then I noticed Hilary coming in. She gave me an ear to ear grin then frowned when she saw who I was sitting to I suspected. She took her seat in the front. I couldn't help but feel that she was lucky one. I hated sitting in the back I always felt strange.

"Okay class we have a new student today. Would you please stand up?" I stood up as I was told to do. "Would you please introduce yourself to the class?"

"I'm Aria Hart and I just moved here from the city which would be Washington..." I sat back down.

It was real quiet through out the whole class period; for me that is. I was too drawn in my own world to really pay attention to what was being discussed. I made it through my second period which to me was a drag. Chemistry or science for that matter isn't my best subject so I was happy that I was able to catch up in that class. It was just simple over view of what was being discussed before I showed up. I was excused from lab that happened last week.

During lunch I was trying to find out where to sit when I felt someone grab my shoulder. "Hey Aria, come sit with us." I glanced at Ray thankful that I found someone to hang out with. Being the new student, you would think it was tough on the first day, but it isn't. I already had friends and they welcomed me pretty fast. When Ray and I made it the round table every one was pretty excited.

Mariah jumped out of her seat and hugged me, "Ray caught you in time!" She pushed me to sit in between her and Hilary. "How is your first day going so far?"

" I can't complain. It's the same thing that I went through back in Washington."

"I feel bad for you Aria, I saw that you had to sit next to Kai in home room today."

I glanced at Hilary, "why do you say that?"

"Kai, and his group are no good. Bad news. You could call them the school players."

"I see. Well, I wasn't trying to make friends; I had to sit where he sat. I had no choice."

"Who had no choice in what now?" I looked to a boy that was tall and muscular and had long silver hair.

"Hey Garland." Ray said, "This is Aria. And we were just saying how Kai and his group were bad puppies."

"It's nice to meet you Aria. Like you were saying, calling them bad puppies doesn't cut it. You have no words to describe them. His right hand man is Tala, and Ray, you shouldn't even be saying anything, you hang out with too!"

"I know I do. But it's not like I'm with them everyday. They have some good sides, but most of time they don't do shit."

So my new high school life wasn't as exciting. It was the same thing. You had the popular kids and the low class kids. The jocks and nerds as well as the clubs all separated. All in categories, that how it's always been and that's how it will always be. People categorize to much. If you were Goth, you dated a Goth. If you were prep then you had to go out with a prep...you never associated with the ones outside of your group. It was kind of like High School Musical...except without the music and the Troy and Gabrella situation. Yup, just like any other school.

I was happy when I finally made it to my last class; music. For two hours I would spend here. After a brief introduction and some applied music theory our instructor allowed us to practice in the practice rooms that had almost everything. I picked the room outside the choir hall. It was quiet and isolated from people. I did get the occasional student or teacher who would pass by that only happened twice within the first thirty minutes. I was caught up in the feeling of the strings that I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings. This was only my warm up, and I then started playing. My music surrounded me all over my body, the vibrations of the bow hitting the strings and my fingers gliding up and down the neck felt so right in my hands. I felt unnatural if my Cello wasn't between my legs where I could feel it, where it was safe. I was so into the music.

_"Oh it's so amazing, you just can't explain_

_Oh it's so amazing you just can't contain it._

_My love for you is pure perfection, you won't_

_be able to resist it."_

I had to stop playing. That voice. It was distracting, and not in a good way, in way that was frustrating me. I put down everything and made my way out of the practice room following that annoying voice. That pop music with the voice, it didn't belong; it didn't go with the lyrics. They were good, decent...but not right. I found the person whom the voice belonged to. It was a girl with blue hair picked up into two buns. She was wearing an almost skimpy outfit that was black, she was pretty.

"You'll see, yes you'll see

I'll have you one way or another-"

She stopped when she saw me; I tensed up as she smirked at me and opened the door. I had no idea what to tell her if she asked anything. "Who are you? This is a private area."

My lip quivered a bit but I managed to speak, "I was in the other practice room and I heard you singing."

"Oh, a fan I see...but I've never seen you here before." Her voice was such a pitch she couldn't imagine that to be normal.

"I just moved here, I'm Aria."

"The name is Ming-Ming I'm singer as you can tell."

"I play the Cello. But may I say something?"

I can tell she was a little confused, "Go ahead."

"The lyrics are good, but the way you sing it and the pop...it doesn't go good with what you have to say..."

"What?" I cringed at her now angry voice, "Who do you think you are telling such a thing. You've only been here what? Not even a day and you think you already own this place by telling me that my music; my song isn't good! The nerve of you..."

"I wasn't trying to say that...I was just saying that-"

"Don't be jealous of me just because you can't sing. I don't know who you think you are, but save it and just put up with it." With that said and done she slammed the door in my face and continued her music.

* * *

><p>I was walking home today; my dad wasn't able to pick me up because he was helping my mom finish unpacking. I don't mind walking home, but my Cello was getting heavier because I've been carrying it all day. The cow from yesterday let out a Moo and I smiled at him. As I petted him I again found him lucky.<p>

As I was petting the cow I heard a noise from behind me, and when I turned I gust of wind blew me around as a Fearri came rushing by me. I grabbed my hair to try and keep in from blowing everywhere. I glared at the person who just did that, who ever that was I don't think I would see them anytime soon.

When I got home I noticed some metal fences piled up next to the house. I hadn't notice those before and I walked up to them.

"Don't worry Aria, they'll be coming to pick those up in a bit." I jumped when my father spoke, "Sorry pumpkin, didn't mean to scare you."

I went inside the house and put everything away in my room. I decided to pick up my hair and since a piece of my hair was put to the side when I picked it up it fell and two more strands fell hugging my face. The door bell rang and ran down the stairs and opened it. I stared face to face at the two toned hair boy named Kai from my class.

"Are you here for the fences?" I asked.

He smirked, "No, I'm here to stand around."

I looked at him annoyed. So he's sarcastic huh? I don't think I want to put up with anyone. "Alright then, if you say so, have fun." I closed the door on him.

I heard laughing from behind the door then a knock. I opened it, "I was just joking! I'm here for the fences that's outside your house."

"Then why didn't you just say so?" I walked passed Kai and then I noticed someone else with him, the red head named Tala. But I ignored him as I continued walking to where our destination was at. "Here you go."

Kai came along and Tala brought a truck over that had cart attached to it in order to load up the fences. Once Tala was out they helped each other carry the heavy fences to the cart. I watched in amusement.

"Are we entertaining you?" I heard Tala say.

"Well, since you do put it that way, yes you are." I smiled

Tala just smirked, "So, how did the first day of school go for you?"

I was taken back by this, "It was okay. It's the first day of school, nothing ever exciting happens on the first day." I looked around and notice another house not that far off of mine and I squinted just a bit more I notice the Fearri that past by me fool on when I was walking home. "That car, that's the car that past me and blew all that dirt on me!"

I heard Kai chuckle, "So that was you who was petting the cow?"

"That was you who sped by me? Why would you do that?"

"You were just standing their, so Tala and I thought it would be a good laugh."

I frowned, yeah that's why Hilary and the rest of group told me to stay away from them. They were jerks. Honestly they didn't have to do that that was so mean. Oh well, can't do anything now about it.

Tala then spoke, "Hey, what was that thing you carrying this morning and when you were walking home?"

I was taken back by that. " Oh that, that was instrument. It's called a Cello."

A dumbfounded look crossed Tala's face, "A what now?"

"It's called a Chelo. Do you know what that is?" He looked confused. I sighed, "Don't worry about it, not many people know what it is. It's looks like a huge violin that you have to hold with your legs for support."

"I still don't know what it is."

"I swear Tala, you are an idiot." Kai spat out while looking very annoyed. "We better get going now."

I waved at them. "Thanks for the help." I turned to leave.

"Aria!" I stopped and looked at Kai in the drivers side of the truck, "Be ready tomorrow in the morning, I'll take you to school." I didn't have time to protest to him as he was already heading back to his house.

The rest of the evening was pretty boring. I finished all my homework and practiced as I always did. My parents were watching TV downstairs until I heard them turn it off. They made no noise as I continued to play. They always did that. If they were in the mood they would turn it off and listen to me play. It was kind of like hearing a live performance so to speak. You didn't have to buy tickets and spend thousands of dollars saving up if it was right in your home.

* * *

><p>Cock-a-doodle-doo! I shifted in my bed for the second time as the rooster made his morning call that he was awake and everyone else should be awake.<p>

I heard my dads footsteps, he should know better than to do that, but he never learns his lesson. "Aria, time to wake up dea-" I threw my pillow at him and he shut the door before it make contact with his face. "Still not a morning person I see!"

Down stairs I fumbled with my cereal still pretty sleepy as I ate it slowly but surely. I'm not morning person, usually when my dad would open my door and tell me to get up I would throw my clock, phone, pillow, or anything else in my reach. I wasn't ready, I'm never ready in the morning. I looked at my phone, it was almost seven in the morning, and Kai still wasn't here. I wonder if he would bale on me. It wouldn't be a surprise to me on account of how they talked about him. I heard the door bell rang, again I looked at my phone...seven on the dot. So, he's an on the dot type of guy. Well better than nothing.

"Aria, a young boy named Kai is here to pick you up!" I grabbed my bag and Chelo and ran to where my was. "Ah, here she is. Excuse her manners; she's not a morning person." I kissed my mom on the cheek and took off.

"Not a morning person."

"Nope."

Kai rounded to the other side of the drivers seat, he opened the car door and was about to step in when he noticed me not getting in. "What are you waiting for?"

I glanced at the car door, "What are the rules?"

"The what?"

I looked at him as if he was stupid. "The car rules. As in don't touch this or that. Don't do this or don't do that. Don't you have rules like that?"

"Hn." He looked around, "just don't touch the radio."

I opened the door and put my Cello in the back seat as I sat in the front seat. He started the engine and we took off. It was a quiet ride to school. His music was an interesting taste or combination. It went from free-style to alternative rock to some Indies music. I had no complaints, just as long as it wasn't screamo or hard intense rock or metal music.

I was looking out the window as we passed by the cow that I always saw. Oh yeah, there he was eating as always. I wish I could eat all day like him, then again I would burst from all the food I consumed. I closed my eyes and began to move my fingers across my leg as if I touching the neck of the Cello. I felt eyes on me.

I looked and saw Kai staring at me. "Hey, eyes on the road." I pushed his face back the front.

"What? Scared we'll crash?" He looked back at me. Again I pushed his face toward the road.

"Yes, now would please stop doing that?"

He turned and looked at me, "What?"

This guy was seriously bugging me. I glared at him. "Eyes on the road...Now!" He chuckled and looked at the road. I don't think I've ever seen a guy almost pushing my buttons. I wasn't mad or anything, just a bit irritated. But I calmed down after a while.

When he came to a stop at the school we both got out and I grabbed my stuff. "Meet me here after your last class, I'll take you home."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I felt bad for you, having to walk home like that. And I notice you don't have a car, so might as well be a gentlemen and help a little lady."

I stared at him, "don't worry, you won't have to worry about soon. I'll get a car soon, once everything settles down."

He shrugged and took off. I watched as he met up with Tala and they walked off to meet up with their other friends, which left me all alone. I didn't mind it much. I'm usually always alone like this until friends pass by and have me hanging out with them.

In home room I took my seat that was assigned to me. I watched as the rest of the students started turning up. I watched as Hilary then Kai showed up. Kai took his seat next to me and smiled at me then looked up at Tala as he took his set next to Kai also. Tala acknowledge my presence as he gave me a slight wave. The rest of the period was just a lecture and I paid no attention to it as always.

The bell rang and I made my way out of the class and to the music room where I put my Cello in a safe place. If I had a choice I would carry it with me everywhere, but it was too heavy for me to hold all day long till music class. I made my way to Chemistry class silently no run ins from people. When I arrived I noticed Kai at my table. He was in class? How come I didn't notice this yesterday? Was he even in class or did he skip? I had no clue. I took my spot next to him.

"So, we have this class together as well?" He said as he adjusted his elbow so he could lean his head on his palm.

"Hey Aria! We have class together too!" I turned around and faced Ray who was sitting next to Tala.

"Hi Ray. Yeah I guess so, who would have guessed." I gave him a smile and turned to face the board. I was wondering if I had all my classes with Kai. I know for a fact I didn't have him for my last two periods because I would have noticed.

"Attention class." I diverted my eyes to Mrs. McAllen our teacher. She was old with her hair fading out. " In two days we'll be having a test on everything we've been covering. Aria, I know you just got here, but I expect you to take the test as well. Even if you don't pass it that's fine just as long as you try and catch up." She started to write on the board the page numbers for our assignments.

I had a feeling I wasn't going to pass the test. I hated science. I barely passed last year, and that's because I crammed all through the night studying my butt off. I didn't bother paying attention to Kai who was looking at me. I wanted to ask him what he was looking at, but I didn't feel like it, not like he would stop any ways.

We had an assignment that was due by the end of class, so that meant Kai was my partner. I didn't really have a lot of trust in partners who didn't do there fair share. I kept glancing at Kai's paper to make sure he was doing his work and that I didn't have to ask him to work.

"Are you almost done?" I looked at Kai confused. "I asked you if you finished yet."

"Oh… I just need one more then I'll be done. How about you?"

"Close enough." He went back to his work.

I felt a tap on my shoulder so I turned around to see Tala grinning at me, "So when you finish, you wanna pass the paper the over here?"

"Not really."

"Geez. Aria you are so sarcastic."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope you liked the first Chapter, please review and tell me how you like it. I spent a few hours on it. Well, by getting up and eating and doing other things. So it's all pretty good. Thank you for reading. I have the next chapter almost ready for an upload. <strong>


	2. Pop

**Here is a new chapter that I up and set ready for you all to read. I really hope you all enjoyed the last chapter if you all did read it. Please review if you all don't mind. I would really like it. **

* * *

><p><strong>Pop:<strong>

I walked to my next class trying not to bump into anyone on my way to my AP History class. I think that was the one problem with me, I stayed away from people, it wasn't because I didn't like people, of course that wasn't it. It's just that many people didn't know who I was back at home. People thought I was strange because I was alone and I didn't talk much. I kept my grades up and followed the rules. I never went out, but just stayed home and practiced all day until I went to sleep. That was my routine, school, homework, study and practice.

When I entered my class we had to take a test, and once we finished we had to keep quiet. A long hour of doing nothing usually, I would play with my friend. I looked around and notice I had Kai for this class.

Seriously, I had him for all my classes I guess. At this point, I was trying to figure out if that was good or notl. He kept staring at me, like I had something on my face, or if I was strange...made me feel all weird and what not.

I took my seat and looked over the test. History was simple, the key to it was just knowing the dates and remember the leaders and what happened and how it affected the future. I don't know why people say history was hard. I started working on the test, it took me at least fifteen minutes to work on it and when I finished I gave it to Mrs. Staton who at looked me in a weird way.

She kept staring at me, "You finished a test that usually takes students the whole hour to do." She looked at my seat to see if I had been cheating. She didn't find anything. Another paper was given to her after mine, I looked up and saw Kai hand in his test. "You to Hiwatari?"

"Hn." He folded his arms as if he wanted her to challange him.

She glanced around to see that Kai and I sat far apart from each other."You both are excused from this class."

With that said and done Kai and I left. "Hey. Do you want to got grab a bite to eat?" I looked at him as if he was crazy. "Do you wanna?"

I had to think about it for a while. "Sure."

When we reached his car we got in and drove off. We stopped at nearby deli that to me seemed really good. As we got off I looked around, "Don't worry we'll be back in time for study hall."

"It's not that. I'm not used to going out like this."

Kai gave me a smirk, "Well, you're in luck...because I'll be paying for you."

"You don't have to do that; I can pay for myself..."

"Just take the damn offer already." I just nodded at him and we took our seat. The waiter took our order and went away. I stared out the window and looked at the passing cars and the people crossing the street. "What do you look at all the time?"

I diverted my attention back to Kai, "what do you mean?"

"I always see you looking around or looking at something when you sit."

"Well, what do you expect me to do? Just randomly talk to people that I don't know? That would be pretty strange."

"No. What's strange is what you do when you get to class. You do nothing but just stare at nothing."

What did any of this matter to him? I mean, I wasn't doing anything bad...was I? All I did was go to class and do what I was supposed to do. Is that such a crime?

"I don't see a problem with it." That's when our food arrived. The waiter placed down Kai's sandwich first then placed down mine.

He stared at me for a while. He was young, maybe eighteen, or a little older...I wasn't sure. I gave him a smile as he spoke to me, "Can I get you anything else?" I shook my head and looked away from him.

"Well aren't you a sight?"

"I didn't do anything."

"You didn't have too." Kai glanced at the guy then back at me. "Hey, maybe if you work some magic charm on him, you can get us out of paying for the food."

Petrified I looked at this guy as if he was crazy. I would never do such a thing like that...never. That was just wrong. "So you want me to use my charm? I can't believe in doing that."

"Hn."

After that, everything went silent. We just ate and enjoyed our lunch. It wasn't anything special to me, eating with a guy was normal...I knew he was just trying to be nice or trying to get something out of me, and I wasn't going to fall for it. But I knew better than to say anything.

Back in the car as we were driving back to the school Kai had his music on full blast. I wasn't going to protest, this was his car anyways. I began messing with my hands again on my leg; pretending it was a bow and having it glide over my leg.

"What are you doing?"

I took a quick glance. "Eyes on the road."

"Not until you tell me why do that with your hand." I wasn't really understanding what he was saying until I noticed what I was doing. It was my hand movement.

I quickly stopped. "Sorry, does it bother you?"

"No. I just see you doing that every time you get lost in thought. Real interesting if you ask me."

"I usually do it when I don't have my Cello. I guess you can say it's a habit that I have."

He gave a chuckle, "you're obsessed with that thing."

I clenched my fist. "My Cello is not a thing. It's an instrument I enjoy playing." I wasn't about to raise my voice at him, but it upset me that he was insulting me and my friend.

"Alright, alright. Chill." I rolled my eyes. at him, he was really annoying as he kept driving. "Didn't mean to upset you."

When the car stopped at the parking lot I didn't bother to wait for the engine to turn off. I opened the door and took off to lunch. I would be meeting everyone there. I held my bag in my hand and found the table that was beginning to get occupied by my friends. Well, I don't know if I would consider them friends yet...but it was nice word that made me smile to myself.

As soon as I arrived I felt someone roughly pull me to a seat. "Alright spill!"

I blinked at Hilary, "I don't have anything to spill...I didn't get anything to drink."

"Oh that was so funny, I forgot to laugh. Don't play dumb with me, I saw you get out of Kai's car. What were you doing with him?"

Why was she so curious about who I hung out with. "Kai and I went out to eat. I have him for a few classes and we both finished our tests at the same time, so he took me out to eat to pass the time." She folded her arms across her chest. She didn't believe me one bit. I wasn't going to bother defending myself. I would allow her to believe what she saw and what she assumed.

"If thats what you call it."

Again I rolled my eyes. "That is exactly what I called it."

"So is it true?" I turned to face Mariah as she sat next to ray in the booth.

"The fact that I came out Kai's car, then yes." Her eyes went wide.

Hilary frowned, "So quiet, yet so sarcastic."

"He's not all that bad. I mean, if you have talked to Kai, he's pretty Okay." Everyone stared at Max as if he had the plague. "What? I was just saying." He began stuffing his mouth with fries.

It was time for me to leave already, so I got up excused myself as I walked to my study hall. Back in the home room class I saw Kai and Tala playing cards. Of course they wouldn't be doing anything, to them this is free time or fooling around. I sat at my desk and pulled out my Ipod and some books and began working on some homework. Eyes were looking at me and I knew who they belonged too. He thinks I'm going to turn around and look? Well, he has another thing coming.

Was he trying to annoy me? He kept staring and I kept ignoring. I could hear Tala snicker in the back ground. So, he thought this was amusing...it wasn't. I had finished all my assignments for the day. I was very proud of myself. I packed away my stuff and looked at Kai as I gave him a questioning look...all he did was shrug and continue his game with Tala. I honestly did wonder how they managed to make it to the junior grade level.

As soon as the bell rang I rushed out of class. At my locker I was putting my books away when a presence made me tense up. I turned to my left and stared face to face at Kai.

"Have you ever heard of personal space?"

"That's not in my dictionary. But if you must know, meet me at my car after your last class." With that said and done he took off with his flock.

Okay, so I managed to notice that I did have Kai for all my classes. I was still trying to see if that was good or not. He didnt seem to bugging me at all. I wasn't his type to associate with in school other than outside of school. I would probably ruin his reputation, the thought of that made me smile.

"Now in this lesson of Goodman Brown, I want all of you to highlight the important events of this passage. After that I want you take out your assigned book of Gattica and read it then answered the questions that follow." I notice Tala raised his hand, "yes Volkov they have to be in complete sentences." He slunk down and mumbled a few words I couldn't make out.

Mr. Norris was young, but he knew what he was talking about and how to explain things in the simplest manners...he was also a ladies man to the young girls. He wasn't one of those perverted young teachers that went after high school girls; he was more or less a smile nod and answering type of guy. I sighed. This was so boring. This week was slow, and it was only the second day.

"Come on class, English is the best and easiest subject ever! I passed it with flying colors and I was a slacker...like some you."

That's the thing, this is an easy subject, and I've already read Goodman Brown...so this was a piece of cake to me. I took my yellow high-lighter and started highlighting the events. And for the hell of it I started marking down the points that lead to the climax. Yes, today was going to be a very boring day.

Even after I turned in the work it still seemed like it wasn't good enough. I wasn't a super high straight A student. I failed every now and then, but it was never a complete down fall to me. It just meant that I had to push myself more. I didn't even know what I wanted to do after high school, and I only had two more years to decide.

* * *

><p>Instead of practicing like I should, I decided that I needed to listen; I needed some inspiration on me. I placed my iPod on this stereo and played a piece by Yo-Yo Ma. Sometimes I wondered just how he became so talented; I mean I knew how...but still...I wondered if he knew what special talent he had. It was all going good, but then Ming-Ming arrived. You want to know how I know. Easy. Her music; I could hear her singing in the other room and I hated it. I turned the music up more, but that still didn't help. I couldn't do anything about it, she has more of a right to be here than I do. She's been here longer than I have.<p>

I looked outside the door toward the open area that I was at. I grabbed my Cello and began playing along to Stradivarius. I was lost in deep thought; the music controlled me all the way. My hands moved so symbolical with the piece. It was one of my favorite pieces from him. I drowned everything out of my life, nothing was left; just me and my friend we were connected he was my life. I got louder and louder with a crescendo...then as if it had just begun it ended. I opened my eyes and I was back in the practice room.

It was still silent in the car, Kai's music was blasting into my ear and I felt my fingers move again. I had to keep myself occupied and I know he noticed because I saw him stare. "Eyes on the road."

"Hn."

When he dropped me off that was it. It was like that for the whole week; he picked me up, took me to school, we didn't associate in class, then he took me home. That was our routine we didn't even speak to each other. I started to grow comfortable with that. The only time we spoke was when he would take his eyes off the road and I had to make a comment about it. He stopped bugging me about my fingers and how they moved. We worked together in projects and turned them in. I spent my lunch time at the round table just talking and eating with Hilary and the others. It was nothing special.

Music class was just the same, I would be playing and Ming-Ming would show up. She always did that, and she played different songs each time, and each time they were getting worse and worse. It's not that I had anything against her, she had a voice, but the sound...the effects...it wasn't working out. And I grew more irritated by the day.

The following week was just the same way; the same routine. The rides to school were quiet except for the occasional "eyes on the road."

"How's the music coming along?"

I didn't bother to look at him, "it's coming along. Just need to practice that's all."

"How often do you practice?"

Again, I didn't bother looking at him. "Every day. On the weekends if I have nothing to do, I'm in my room playing. During the week in music I'm still playing. When I'm at home and I've finished all my chores and homework...I play."

He stayed quiet for a minute. He hardly ever talked. I've noticed this. Kai was the type of guy who observed most of the time. He spoke to Tala and hung out on the weekends with him because I would see him driving in late at night if I wasn't asleep. He always kept his cool, never got angry and always had an answer to any questions or sarcastic remark. Maybe that's why I felt I could get along with him. I mean, don't you ever feel that you can just be yourself around someone who's almost like you? But of the different sex that is. Yeah, that's how it was for me.

"You never take a break?" He asked questioning me.

"I do, every now and then, especially when I sleep. I don't stay up practicing all night."

He chuckled, "might as well, that's all you ever do."

I didn't respond back. I didn't have a point too.

* * *

><p>She kept looking outside the window of my car; as if she was dreaming, and only spoke if I talked to her. It felt strange, in a good way. She never nagged about anything; she didn't complain about the music I played, she just kept to herself. I trying to figure out that was normal or not for a girl. She wasn't even dazzled or fazed by me at all...it was as if I was nothing to her. She always kept to herself.<p>

"I think out of most of population of this school, she's the only that doesn't seemed to be attracted to you." I heard Tala say to me during our block schedule business class. "Maybe your losing your touch Kai...or your looks."

I growled at him, "Shut it Tala. Compared to you, there is no comparison. I'm considered a God in this school."

"Not to her you're not."

He was really starting to tick me off. "That's why I can get more girls than you can." He mumbled something and kept his mouth shut after that. Tala is my best friend, but we always seemed to fight on end.

When the bell rang we decided to bale, I hated block schedule, we didn't have to stay...the only time we did was when we had a test or quiz or projects to do. We both decided to take a different route this time to get to my car. We went behind the music building, no one ever walked by their only students. You would find the occasional couple making out or some punks smoking pot. Tala was ahead of me, and I was ignoring his rambling about some girl he had screwed this past weekend.

I had taken my keys out of my pocket when I heard something. It sounded like music. It was coming from the music building and the music, it sounded different. It wasn't a piano or violin. It wasn't a guitar or bass or drums.

"Kai, what's the hold up?"

"Go on ahead without me. Meet me at my house; I need to do something really fast." Tala shrugged it off and took off.

I looked back and went towards the door that I heard the music from. I peaked in and saw that it was Aria and she was playing her Cello. I stared at her as she had her eyes closed concentrating on the music she was playing. I had never seen her so calm and collected, she seemed so into the music as her hands moved so fluidly as if it were waves. Her music got louder and louder and then it stopped. She took in breath and released, I stepped away from the door as so she wouldn't see me. Next to me was a bench and I made myself at home as she continued to play another song. I just sat there and started thinking.

That was the week that I started ditching Tala and coming here to listen to her practice. I couldn't imagine how one person could remember so many pieces. She had two in particular that she always seemed to play, and I always listened. For this week, she never noticed that I would listen t her. Sometimes I even forgot that I was school when I was resting on the bench as she continued to play. I never knew how good she was.

Today, I was so into the music, it was intese, not like how she usually played, I just figured she was trying something different.I was so into it that when she stopped I opened my eyes.

"That's it!" I heard her scream and she was out the door.

* * *

><p>I played harder and harder, faster and faster. This was no me at all. I never played like this, I usually did when I was mad, and I was not mad, I was pissed. I couldn't concentrate on the pieces of music I was given, and began playing something so different. It was anger, frustration as Ming-Ming continued singing her stupid song. Her new stupid song that she had just started yesterday; the new stupid song that our instructor gave her to learn. Her pop voice, no it was so frustrating to me.<p>

My hands continued to move faster and faster, my eyes were closed, but they did not love the piece that I was playing. And then it happened I heard it pop. I looked at my Cello and bow…a string had popped on both and I was more pissed than ever before. Never have I had something like this happen. Maybe when I first started playing yes, but after I learned not too, it never once happened again. I put everything down.

"That's it!" I shouted and I stormed out the door.

As fast I could I banged on Ming-Ming's door and she looked at me and smiled. "What do you want now?" She said so annoyed I wanted to slap her.

"I can't take it anymore! I've put up with you for the past two weeks, you and your annoying voice and music. I don't get it; you're not all that great! In fact, you sound horrible; you piss me off so much. The music you sing doesn't even sound true. Everything that comes out of your mouth is complete bullshit!" I was red from my face, could feel it.

"How dare you insult me like that! Just because your jealous doesn't mean you have to be so insulting."

_Jealous?_ Me _jealous_, yeah right. I wasn't close to that. I can't stand her, she's so annoying, her voice is annoying, she's so fake! People like her annoy the hell out of me.

"You know what? I'm not even going to put up with it anymore. "I put my hands up in the air frustrated and stormed off back to my practice room. I looked at my Cello and bow and put them away into their cases. I couldn't practice now. I had to buy new strings for this, and I didn't want to, the time it took was too consuming and it wasn't even that time to change them…but if I changed the strings…everything would sound different until I was able to adjust it all, and that would take longer. I buried my face into my hands and closed my eyes to concentrate. I had to get going, Kai was waiting for me.

Kai was leaning against his car watching me as I made my way towards him. He stared at me and once I was close enough, he opened his door and sat inside. I did the same.

"Kai?"

"Hmm?"

I gulped, I had never asked for a favor from him before, I never really did from anyone, "I need a favor…"

"What do you want?" Gosh, he could be a little nicer about it, it's not like I ask anything from him, and yet he acts like I do.

"Can you take me somewhere?"

"And where would this somewhere be?"

"It's that music store off of Boca road. It has that huge music symbol outside."

"I know where that is. Yeah, I'll take you."

I couldn't help but smile. I had to look at it this way; I was getting new strings, and maybe just maybe a new bow…it all really depended.

We walked into the store and Kai looked a bit uncomfortable. I kind of felt bad. "What's wrong?"

"If you haven't notice, I'm not the type of guy who walks in here all the time on a daily basis." He had a point.

"Sorry. If you want you can wait for me in the car, I won't take long. I know what I'm going to buy."

"I think I can handle it." I shrugged at his response.

I looked around for a bit looking for a sales associate until I saw a girl walking up to us, she had such a pretty smile I couldn't help but just stare. "How can I help you two today?"

"I was wondering if you could point me in the direction of bows and strings for Cello's."

"I sure can. Just follow me."

She led us to a room, an open room that had Cello's of all kind. I looked in wonder at all the types they had. I had always wanted to buy a new one, just to see the difference, but when I tried one out, I didn't like the feel of it. I preferred my old and used Cello that I grew up with.

"Do you need any help in selecting?"

"No. I think I got it from here."

"Alright then, just let me know if you need anything…anything at all." At this point I could tell she was talking to Kai, not me. I smiled as he smirked at her. Yup, Hilary was right…a player. I saw that they exchanged numbers and she waved at him as she left to attend to the other customer.

"What are you smiling at?"

I blinked and turned to face the bows. "Nothing, just that people are right…you are a flirt and a player." I covered my mouth, I shouldn't have said that.

"Oh really now?" He seemed pretty interested in what I had to say, "Please continue."

"No, I shouldn't have said anything."

"I would _love_ to hear what your new friends have to say about me." I looked at him and he had a smirk plastered on his lips.

I grabbed a pack of Cello strings as I continued. "They just told me to stay clear of you. That you and your friends where just not that great to be around."

"Ha! My friends and I shouldn't be any of their concern. You shouldn't always listen to what they have to say."

"I guess." I went on looking for a new bow. I grabbed one and examined it. It was beautiful. The wood polish on it made it shine. The strings were perfect. I glided it against my fingers and felt for any rifts on it, and I felt nothing.

It's not that I couldn't replace the strings on the bow, I could, but it was already old, and it looked as if it was ready to give away any day now. It was kind of like my excuse to get a new one. I grabbed what I needed and I told Kai was done.

At the counter I placed the items to pay for them. The girl smiled at us as she took them. She kept staring at Kai as if he was some kind of meat. I rolled my eyes. He leaned against the counter just to her have blush. After she scanned them I looked at the price. Shit, almost hundred bucks.

I sighed and pulled out my wallet, I'm sure my dad wouldn't mind if I used my credit card on this. I would pay him back when the bank asked for the money back.

"Number please." I looked up at the girl and saw that Kai was punching in his numbers.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"What does it look I'm doing genius? I'm buying your stuff for you."

"You don't have to do that. I can buy it myself."

He looked at me when he finished and the girl gave him the bag. "But I just did. So you can't do anything about it. But if it makes you feel better, this is the last time I'm doing this for you."

I grabbed the bag from him and walked out. He really didn't have to do that. I don't know why he did, I was more than capable of buying it on my own. I turned around looking for the two toned boy and saw that he was still with the girl chatting it up. I could wait for him, but I really wanted to get home, because to just put the strings on the Cello would take me at least an hour. I guess he did see me waiting for him because he pushed himself off the counter and walked over towards me.

"You're welcome." I blushed when he said that.

I can't believe I had forgotten to thank him. "Thank you Kai."

The ride home was still quiet, and then I saw my house coming into view. He pulled up to the drive way and I stepped out. I saw my mom come from around the house wearing her apron she used when she planting something.

"Aria you're home already! And you brought Kai, call him out here."

Kai heard her and he stepped out. I just stared at my mother. "How can I help you Mrs. Hart?" I looked at him. He's such a jerk to me, but he's so polite to my mother. What a two face.

"Kai, stay for dinner, it's the least we can do since you take and bring Aria back home from school every day."

He shook his head. "I couldn't possibly stay."

"Oh, but you must, Joseph is making dinner for us already, with you included." She smiled and took off her gloves urging Kai to follow her.

"She's not going to let you go home." I went to the back seat and pulled out my Cello as I followed Kai into my house. And this is how Kai ended up having dinner with my family and I.

I stared at my dad as he and Kai talked about many things. I don't know how he found Kai to be so interesting, there was nothing interesting about him. He's a guy that fools around with girls, get's drunk, slacks off at school and who knows' what else. Yeah, I couldn't possibly say that to my folks, I don't think they would believe me.

"So, how was my little girl's day at school?" My dad gave me a grin.

"It was fine. I popped a string on my Cello and bow. I had to buy a new bow and strigs…"

"Oh dear…how did that happen?" My mother said as she cleared the table.

I shrugged, "I guess it was just time. The bow was already old, and when that string popped, I got scared and I popped the other sting on the Cello."

"How much is that going to cost?" My dad had his stern voice on me now. He was such a father.

"Don't worry about it dad, I went ahead and bought the items today."

"How did you do that? Did you use the credit card?"

"Ye-"

"No she didn't, I went ahead and paid for her." I cringed when Kai replied for me.

I dont think he realized that I wasn't wanting to tell my father that he bought them for me. "Don't tell my father that!" I said raising my voice a little. This was embarrassing to me.

Kai just stared at me. "Well I did. What were you going to do? Lie and say you did and have to pay him back? Or where you going to try and pay me back?" I looked down toward the floor.

I picked my head back up and stared at Kai's violet orbs that we called eyes. "Not now, but I was going to pay you back."

My mother placed dessert on the table for us, "Well, that was very kind of you Kai, thank you."

"It was my pleasure." He was such a two face.

"I told him he didn't have too. I could have paid for it and then pay you back dad. You know I always do."

My dad smiled at me, "its fine. Playing the Cello is something you enjoy doing, I understand." Of course my father understood. He always did know what it meant.

"Joseph, have you noticed this is the most that Aria has ever talked?" I blushed when she said that.

"What do you mean?" Kai actually sounded like he was interested in this.

"Cassandra is right. Aria never really talks. She's kind of shy and quiet."

"Dad!" I blushed again looking down at the floor.

"And she's so shy also." My mother placed a hand on her cheek smiling at me.

"Mom!" Oh great!

"Is she now?" Kai sounded so amused by this.

This was not my day. I buried my face in my palms as my parents laughed at me, and Kai just chuckled. They barely know this guy, and their already telling him this about me. This is such invasion of my life. I wasn't always shy; I just kept to myself a lot…that's normal for anyone. Ugh. I repeat to myself… not my day.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for reading! I'm working on the next chapter, so give me time to write it up. I would really like for you all to review and to tell me how it is. <strong>

**Don't worry, it will start getting good, it's just the start, so please keep reading to find out more. And I hope you all can check out my other stories if time is around. **

**Thank you all! **


	3. Something New

**Hello again my readers! I hope you found the last two chapters something worth reading. Well, here is my next chapter, and I hope its just as good as the last one. Please Review, and I will love you. In a good way :)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Something New:<span>**

I hate when people watch me as I'm doing something. It's not very polite you know? I mean, do you go staring at some one when there working on a special project? No, I don't think you do! Kai on the other hand wasn't getting the hint that I was becoming very irritated at this; I'm trying to put the strings on my Cello as carefully as possible and trying not to pop them as am getting nervous with him watching my ever move.

"I'm I getting on your nerves?"

I growled at him, "what do you think?"

"I don't think I am." He had some death wish coming along in the near future.

As he sat in my fathers armchair he had his arms folded over his chest and he continued to stare. This was embarrassing, but I kept my cool. I had to be careful, because then I would have to replace the string all over again, and it took me a good while to take out the old strings. I really didn't want to have to replace one string all over again.

"I finished!" I gave a sigh of relief as I put my Cello in his case and closed it. I would tune him later, my fingers were hurting from all day. You would think I would be used it by now, the changing and adding on for all these years.

"Your not going to tune it?"

Looking at Kai, I looked toward the floor, "No...I will later on, my fingers hurt and besides I think I need a brake, I had a lot of things going on today."

"Suite yourself. I just thought you never took breaks. I thought playing the Cello took up most of your time."

"It does! Doesn't mean I take a break here and there. I do have the right to take it easy for a bit."

He rolled his eyes at me, "the way you told me, made it sound like you did nothing but practice all the time."

I pursed my lips at him, "So? I do practice all the time. But I do have some life you know."

"Well Miss. Life, I need to get going. I'm sure Tala is going to be throwing some kind of fit if he doesn't see me home."

"You act as though you two are married." I couldn't help but smile at him when he gave me a sour frown.

My mother poked her head from out of the kitchen, "Kai, if your going home already, it was a pleasure having you over. You must visit us again."

I got smile from Kai as though he stating that he won over my parents. I pursed my lips at him and looked away from him.

"It was real nice having dinner here. Thank you again. See you tomorrow Aria."

I waved at Kai and bolted up the stairs to my room and shut the door.

* * *

><p>I watched her bolt up the stairs to her room. She was pretty fast when she wanted to be. It was amusing.<p>

"She's shy like that." Mr. Hart spoke from the kitchen as his wife was cleaning her hands on a napkin.

"What do you mean?"

He spoke, " Aria, is shy, and quiet. She's always been like that. She might not want to play her Cello around you yet, but I think in time she might."

"She thinks she's not good. But if you were to hear her, you would say she's crazy to think that." Her mother smiled at me. " It took her a while to start playing for us. At least three years. When she was little and performed in concerts, she was so scared to the verge of her throwing up on stage."

"Really now?"

"Yup, even as her mother...I should know what goes on in her head...but I don't have the slightest clue. But it's all in due time!" Her mother was very perky.

She was nothing like her parents, nothing at all. I wonder if she as adopted or something, then again she did look like them...so I don't think so.

* * *

><p>I waited until I heard the door close, and when I did I took out my friend and started to tune him to his perfection. When I finished fixing him up to right set, I adjusted him better in between my legs, I grabbed my bow once again and glided it across the stomach as I put my left hand on his neck and started play. Sarabande was another piece that Yo-Yo Ma did. It wasn't original, it was by Bach himself, but it was still a beautiful piece that was another of my favorites. I loved the crescendo's and decrescendo's that were in this music. I looked at my music to be sure I was playing by tempo and by ear. I didn't want mess this song up by going too fast, but then again I shouldn't worry so much, I knew this song by heart and that's all I needed.<p>

Sometimes I wondered how I was able to play some complicated pieces of music, but I guess it was all the amount of dedication I put into this. Not a day went by where I never played, regardless of what it was. Rain, shine, sickness or death I continued to play. I smiled, the one thing I really enjoyed was playing by the window because I got to look out in the night sky. I allowed my eyes to wonder over to the Hiwatari house hold were one, that meant they were home, that meant Kai was home, and I'm sure Tala was around.

Cock-a-doodle-doo!

Ugh! Damn rooster is going to die when I get my hands on him. I shifted in my bed for a few minutes trying to adjust to the little light shinning through my window. I didn't want to get up and go to school.

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs, and I instantly realized it was my father. He never did learn. I think he got a kick out of annoying me, or just wanting to get hit by something. "Oh Aria, it's time to get-" I threw a pillow at him, but he had closed the door right away when he saw my hand move, and he yet again laughed at me.

Down stairs I had half my face in the cereal. "Honestly Aria, I don't know how you can still be sleepy...no scratch that, how can you not be a morning person?"

"Mother, it's simple, I'm just not a morning person. Deal with it."

"Well eat up, Kai will be here soon."

I didn't want to touch my food at all. But I started eating it, and I was slowly waking up. It wasn't enough to wake me up fully, but it was something.

My dad came in and kissed me on the head, "We heard you playing last night, sounds like the new strings and bow worked really well."

"It sure did. I really like it."

After I had finished eating, I looked at the time, it wasn't even seven yet, and I had already finished my breakfast. That was a new record for me. I decided sit on the sofa and read a book until Kai showed up, it would help pass the time for me. I picked up Anne of Green Gables and started reading. This was the second time that I've read this, it's not like I didn't have choices, it's just that I prefer more classic books than the recent.

Ding-ding

I quickly rushed to the door with my stuff and opened to see Kai looking at me. "Ready?" He stared at my stuff, "of course you are."

Once more, our long silent drive to the school was uneventful. Kai watched the road but every now and then looked at me to get me to say something. He wasn't going to get a different response from me; I really hoped he knew that.

Honestly, why have a home room, if we don't really do anything? Mr. Belmont just made a huge discussion about college and what to expect from it and what not. It was pointless to those that weren't paying attention.

"And now class, for an assignment, I want you to do a mini-paper on this..." He began writing on the board, "If you could choose anyone, anyone at all, who would you love to meet and why? It's simple enough, at least one page long. Longer than that, and it's a failing grade." Yup, that was simple enough.

"Hey, Mr. B. So it can be on anyone?" I didn't like the sound of Tala's tone of voice.

"Yes Mr. Volkov. And if it's anything nasty, you'll get detention."

Of course Tala had to make it like that. How annoying he was. I could hear giggles coming from a few girls and some whispers coming from the guys. This was high school for you. And I might as well get used to it.

"So, how did you do Aria?" Ray was standing right next me as I had my head down from the test that I took last week was returned to me. I didn't want to look at it. "You want me to look at it for you?" I nodded, and I felt him grab it from my hands. "wow..."

I picked up my head, "wow good, or wow bad?"

Tala stood behind Ray and started laughing, "wow as in you failed pretty bad wow!"

"I hate science..." I put my head back down on the desk.

Again Tala started laughing at me, "I'm so glad I didn't cheat off of you, I got a way better grade than you did."

"Don't rub in on her. Aria feels bad as it is. Don't worry, you just need to study more." How can Ray be so up beat about it. I failed, I've never failed this bad before. Hell, if Tala got a higher score than I did, then mine must have been bad! Oh, why didn't I take regular chemistry? Or something just much simpler than that.

"You make it sound like it's the end of world." How can Kai act like it's nothiing. I'm sure he passed with flying color since he's so calm and what not.

Picking up my head I looked at him, "so what did you get?"

"I got 45/50."

"How the hell did you do that?" I squinted at him.

"I'm just naturally smart."

"Ugh..."

"Attention class, alright, now I'm sure all of you are either showing for the grade you got, or your about to die for the grade you got, either way life goes on!" So she says. "For this project, we'll be working in teams. I want a group of four."

I looked around and then heard two chairs slide next to Kai and I. "Hi..."

"Tala, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing Aria, I'm sitting her because you and Kai and my partners."

I glared at him, "and who said that I wanted you as my partner?"

"Don't be like that, we'll work hard, we promise." Ray gave me an ear to ear grin. "I'll make sure Tala pulls his share."

"Hey Tala, are you sure you want to be on a team that consists of Aria? She did fail the test after all."

"Kai!" I put my head down once agian.

"Chill Hart, I was only joking."

They day for some odd reason was going by pretty fast, it was almost blur, I had just walked into home room again to study when I saw Kai and Tala, and they both had to females sitting on their laps. I looked and watched as they acted like nothing. The girl sitting on Kai, I remember her from English. She sat in the back with some cheerleaders. Then it hit me, she was the captain of the cheerleaders. That explained her being all giggles. Her name Aimee, she was considered a run around slut of the school. The other girl sitting on Tala was Megan, one of Aimee's best friends or whatever. They always pranced around in their skirts not caring who saw what and flirted with so many boys, it was hard to keep count.

I sat down in the front next to Hilary. "Looks like someone is hitting on your man." Hilary whispered to me.

I gave her a confused look. "My man?"

"Yeah, you know Kai."

I blinked a few times, still a bit confused, " Kai isn't my man."

She chuckled, "ha, it sure seems like it! You two are always together."

"That doesn't mean anything. I see you with Mariah all the time. Are you and her dating?"

"Aria, that's not the point! You know what forget it..." I couldn't help but laugh at Hilary. She was too much.

I could honestly care less about Kai, he and I were only friends and nothing more. Wait? What? I just considered Kai a friend. I don't know if thats natural at all. I shook my head to tell myself that he wasn't a friend, just someone who would give me rides...then again, thats what friends like that do, they give you rides and they do favors for you. I let out a loud sigh, I guess Kai was a friend.

I stared at the white bored and I felt my hands moving on my leg back and forth. I closed my eyes and continued my habit...this made me feel better. Even if I didn't have my Cello it was something to me. I was a little at piece of him with me. I concentrated on my Yo-Yo Ma piece that I loved so much and I could feel my head tilting back with my eyes still closed and me thinking, and practicing in small movements so people wouldn't notice.

"Aria. Aria." I opened my eyes and looked for the voice, "Hey, space cadet, you were doing it again." I shook my head and faced Kai who was looking at me like it was nothing new to him. "The bell rang. Time to head to our next class."

"Kai!" A whinny voice called out. His bundle of joy pranced her way toward him and clung to his arm. "Come on, lets walk to class together." She pulled away just like that.

Once in english I felt eyes on me, and it was strange, because they didn't belong to Kai, I looked around and notice that Aimee and Megan and the other cheerleaders where glaring at me. I looked away from them not really caring if they were throwing daggers at me from behind. What did I ever do to them? Here I am doing nothing wrong, and they keep staring at me as if I'm some kind plague.

I saw a paper slid on to my desk. I looked in front of me, the person who was sitting in front of me. I think Kai wants me to get hurt if these girls catch him passing notes to me.

I opened up the note and read it:

_Seems you made a few enemies._

I grabbed my pen and scribbled down:

_Well, it was bound to happen. I guess they assume that there God is going to leave them_.

I passed it back to him slowly as so the girls wouldn't notice. He took the paper from behind him from where I left it and chuckled. He passed it back:

_How did you know I was God? He's so full of himself._

_It's written all over you're ass..._

I pushed it back to him and started reading the next chapter to Gattica. This book was actually pretty good. It caught my attention. The new human life, the way the humans thought, the leader they all had to follow and the oral sex they had perform in order to keep the reproduction going. It made me wonder if that's how things will be in the future, when the world transformed, and it was nothing but robotic people.

* * *

><p>We were almost at my house and I was just itching to get home. I wasn't sure why though, but I was getting ready to jump out. I think because I was getting hungry or something, but something in the back of my head was telling me that something was going to happen.<p>

"Alright last stop, everybody out."

"Thanks again Kai. I'll see you tomor-" Kai cut me off before anything.

He looked at his steering wheel then at me. "Remember how you told me that you wanted to repay me back for buying the stuff you need for your Cello?"

Where was he getting at? "Yes, I remember..."

"I know how you can repay me back."

Now I was curious to see what he had in mind. "And what would that be?"

"Next week on Friday is our Homecoming game, then Saturday is the Homecoming dance, and I wanted to know if on Friday you would be kind enough to wear my Football Jersey? And then on Saturday if you would be my date to the dance?"

I was taken back by this. I didn't know what to say. I didn't know what this meant. His date? Kai wanted me to be his date to the a dance. I've never even been to a dance before. I didn't know what I was suppose to do if I did say yes. I did owe him for what he did. I would feel bad if I said no, and what if he gave me a guilt trip?

"Sure. I mean, I do owe you. But...I've never been to a dance before..."

"Just by a dress and I'll do the rest. Just think of this as payment for what I did for you." He smirked at me.

"Alright then."

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at the same time, be ready." With that said and done, when I closed the car door, Kai was gone.

My head was still running with those thoughts, the dance and what I would wear. I had to go shopping and I need to think of what I would wear and how I should fix my hair. I didn't know any of this stuff. I wasn't a girly, girl. Now that thought of it more and more I felt my face burning up and buried my face in my hands. I was blushing, I hated when that happened.

When I went inside the house I saw my mom and dad on the sofa watching an action movie. They both greeted me and I ran upstairs while telling them about my day, I needed help, and I was too nervous to ask my mother for her opinion. But for some odd reason my heart was thumping, like I just accomplished something that I've been wanting. I looked at the mirror and saw that my face was still red. Why is my face still red?

"_Hello?"_

"Hilary, I need help!"

_"What's up Aria?"_

I felt my face burning up again, and gulped as I tried to find the words to tell her. I've never asked for help before with something like this. Never. I always bought my own clothes. I always bought my concert dresses, but why did this feel so different? "Do you...want to go shopping with me on Saturday?"

_"Saturday? Yeah, I have nothing planned. But why do you want to go shopping?"_

"Well-I... Kai-" This was hopeless, I couldn't even talk right to Hilary, one of my many close friends. "Kai asked me to go to Homecoming with him and I said yes!" Ha! See, I said it. And I didn't die. But why did I feel so weird? I had never felt this feeling before and it was strange something in my stomach was lurching, and I didn't like it at all.

_"What? Kai asked you to Homecoming? The Kai? When did this happen? And yes, I'll help you get a dress."_

"I kind of owe him for helping me out with a few things. He said that could be payment, so I agreed."

_"Sure you did agree. I'm sure that's not it."_

Hilary was something else, "I don't know where your getting at, but if we can go Saturday, I would really appreciate it."

"_Sure, sure. We head out at noon!"_

"Thank you Hilary. Meet me at the Cafe and I'll go pick you up." With that said and done I closed my cell and laid on my bed.

I wasn't sure what was coming over me, but I felt different, and I was used to it. I got up and made my way to chair where I had placed my Cello. I grabbed him and positioned myself just right as I placed him in his spot. I began playing on my own. I allowed my hands to take control over me and I just moved and swayed with the music that poured out of me. I realized that this song was different. It was more up beat, more happy than calm and I was smiling going along with it all. This was so new to me, it was so different and I loved it. It was going to be a peaceful night.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" Tala rubbed his head over and over again trying to get rid of the pain I just inflicted on with my hand.

I again put up my hand to hit him, "for being an idiot and dropping the egg! We told you to be carful and you got and drop it!"

"I thought it was suppose to crack! It's a boiled egg! You guys probably didn't boil it right." Again I hit him over the head, "Damn it Aria!"

"That's not the point you brainless monkey!" I put my head down defeat. I didn't want to fight with Tala in class. This was so not me, and I didn't want people to be staring.

Ray put a hand on Tala's shoulder and laughed, " That might be it, but we were suppose to go out as a team and tie the parachute on the egg and drop it from the ladder to see if it did crack when it made impact to the ground. It's all about gravity."

"Well, like I said, she probably didn't boil it right." I glared at Tala. He was going to pay if he kept insulting my intelligence like that.

"Both of you stop fighting and boil another damn egg." We all stared at Kai as he looked so calm.

How can he not be upset? If we didn't boil the egg in time, we would fail for sure. It takes at least fifth-teen minutes to have it get to it's boiling point. I grabbed the extra egg Kai managed to find and put it inside the beaker that was heating up once again.

We had already finished the paper we needed to do while we waited for the egg to boil now we had nothing to do. Tala was yawing and Ray was looking into space and I started playing with my hand. I started playing the music from last night. That new sound that I really enjoyed was playing right into my hands as I glided it back and forth on my leg from side to side.

"Alright, it's finished!" Ray took the egg out with the pliers we used especially for this.

We allowed the egg to cool down before touching it. Kai then tied on the parachute onto the egg as securely as possible and then we walked out where another group were getting ready. I watched as Tala took the liberty to be the one who would release the egg from the ladder. Well, it wasn't his choice, Kai had forced him into being the one to do so.

Tala let the egg go and we watched it fall to the ground. The parachute did kill most of the landing, but not after it made thud on the ground. The three of ran toward the egg. I kept praying that it wasn't cracked, but I couldnt afford to get another failing grade this class! This was like a make up for my test that failed.

"Hey, did it crack?" Tala shouted.

I picked up the egg and looked it over very carefully and smiled. Not a single crack could be found! I was so happy that I started jumping up and down.

"I take that as a no." Spoke Tala as he descended from the ladder.

"I really hope this gives me the grade I need for that test I failed.

When we turned in everything I was praying that Mrs. McAllen would pass us, or at least me. We had to do this evaluation for our group; who did what, how well did the team work together and all these other stupid questions. I put my name on the top of the paper and took off without saying by to the boys.

In my history class we had another project to do, and that was even more fustrasting. Honestly, I couldn't figure out why we were doing all these projects. I didn't like team projoects, if I were in the team, I'm the one who did all the research and the pasting and drawings; never my partner.

"For this project I want you to choose an event. I don't care what event it is, but it has to of had impact on us all. These are the following events that you can not do. Other than that, first come first serve. This project will be due in three weeks, and I expect it to be finished with everything on it...no excuses. " She started counting the students, "alright then, at least one team will have three members. Now, choose your partners...and once you choose that partner, you can't replace them."

I sat in my desk freaking out. I didn't know half of these people. I saw that Hilary already had her team; she was lucky, she actually got someone that would help do the work.

"Hi." I blinked a few times and looked at this guy who wasn't all the great to look at. " I was wondering if you wanted to be partners?" He was tall, had short brown hair and had small pimples and his cheeks were red. When he smiled they were a weird yellow.

I shivered as I stared. I didn't know what to say to him, I didn't want to say yes. I wanted to work alone, I wanted to be alone. That's how it always was, just me, myself and I! And besides, he was a bit strange the way he looked at me. I became nervous and I felt my hands moving under the desk as I began fumbling with my fingers over and over again. This was so embarrassing for me but no one else was around, and I guess I had no choice.

"Sorry, but she's my partner for this project." I was so glad to hear that voice.

"And who says?"

Kai gave him a stern look that said if-you-don't-stop-you'll-pay, "I do, now beat it!"

With that the guy took off to another group where he was looking for a partner. I gave a huge sigh of relief as Kai brought his desk closer to mine.

"I really thought I was going to have to partner up with him..."

"I saw that you needed saving. I know how you don't like people that don't do shit."

"Oh and you do?"

"I'm not always lazy, just some classes don't catch my attention." He looked at me and I couldn't help but smile at him.

I looked at the board. "Most of the good topics and events are taken. What do you have in mind?"

I leaned back in the desk and closed his as thinking. I for one didn't have a clue in what to do. I mean, I wasn't sure what event would be good enough. I wanted something simple, but not to simple where it wouldn't be worth a grade.

"I'm not sure if you've ever heard of this. But your pretty smart; how does the Battle of the Coral Sea sound?"

I glared at Kai. He was insulting my intelligence. "I know what that is! You are such a jerk. Alright, since we have our topic, should we tell Mrs. Staton?"

And just as though she was physic she was right in front of Kai and I with her clipboard in hand waiting for us to talk to her. "What do you have for me?"

"Aria and I will be doing the Battle of Coral Sea. Does that sound fine to you?"

"Interesting choice, no one has yet to think of that one, I'll write it down on the board. Good luck with it."

At my locker I was putting my books away, the day was almost done, and I was real excited. It was Friday, you all know what that means Saturday! And tomorrow I was- I stopped my thinking. That meant I had to go shopping with Hilary tomorrow for my dress. The thought of it made me go pale and I started blushing at the same thought rolling over and over again in my head. I was going to Homecoming with Kai. I shook my head ferociously trying to calm down and relax. What was I suppose to do at a dance? Did I have to dance, I think that was the whole point...that's why it's called a 'dance' you had to dance! But I could just go as Kai's date and didn't have to dance, I could be just his fling or whatever you called it. We were just friends after all. Yes, that's right, we were just friends. Oh no! I felt my head hurting, I wasn't feeling so good.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Ah!" I let out a little cry, "Kai, don't do that!"

He gave me a smirk, "and why are you blushing? Embarrassed about something?"

Flustered and annoyed at him I closed my locker and started walking off to my last class of the day. I heard him 'hn' behind me as he too took off to his class.

I sat at the round table where the rest of the class were and had our attention directed at our instructor. Mr. Tim Jones as we all called him was very feisty. He had gray hair and was tall and lean, he wore glasses and always dressed so neat with a matching tie. Out of all the teachers I had, he was the only one that I enjoyed seeing. He had that feeling of being safe and always had different out takes in the arts or music.

"Now, to begin this Friday before the end of the day I have a project I would like for you all to do. With the talent you all posses, I would like for each and ever one you to perform an original piece for me and your class mates. There are twelve of us and only two hours of the class, but we all know that you can't rush art!" Mr. Tim Jones turned around and grabbed his little white board and turned it over to face us. It had all our names, "Okay, pay attention. Your song can be the choice of three minutes up to six minutes. You can do whatever you want with your piece. Make it unique, show me what makes you. And you have until the end of October to perfect this. Begin!"

I left to my practice room and sat on the chair. I had to do an original piece? Doing an original piece wasn't hard, it was trying to perfect an original piece that gave me such thought about it. I didn't know what to do; what type of mood did I want it. It had to describe me, but I couldn't figure it out. Music had to tell a story, regardless if it's an instrument. I grabbed my friend and started to practice one of my favorite pieces before I moved on.

* * *

><p>"So this where you come all the time, instead of going to second half of class." My eyes flared open as I heard Tala speak to me in amusement. "What is it that makes you come here-" he stopped mid completion of his sentence. "What the?" He turned to the door that Aria always practiced in. He looked at the door and then back at me.<p>

I rolled at my eyes at he continued to do that. "Go peak through the window, by now she should have her eyes closed, she won't notice you." Tala did as he was told and looked through the window and backed up. "You saw her?"

"It's Aria!"

"No shit, I don't think she has a twin sister who also plays the Cello."

"The music caught my attention, but I never did think it was her. Wow, she's really good!"

I ran my hand through my hair, "She is. She doesn't know that I'm here, so she better not catch you watching her. She not a fan of an audience she doesn't know."

"Ah, so you know of Aria?" Tala and turned to face an elderly man with glasses, "Don't be alarmed, I'm Mr. Time Jones, head of the music department here. I've noticed you watching her everyday now for the last couple of weeks."

"And what of it?" I was beginning to get defensive of myself. I wasn't a huge fan of people sneaking up on me like that. And I especially didn't like people assuming, and or making answerers to something that might not even be true.

"Don't worry. I won't tell her anything." He laughed at us and walked off back around the building.

"So Kai, you going to the Homecoming dance?"

With a risen eyebrow I gave him a look which might have implied What-do-you-think? My best friend laughed at me. I knew he was going. He went every year, and each year he went with a different girl, and every year he took her home with him and got laid. That's what we did every year. You could say it was like a tradition for us.

Just last week I brought a girl home when my parents where gone and boy was she awesome in bed. I always gave myself good credit because I knew how to pick them. Just the thought of it made me smile to myself, but I did regret it after Tala scoffed at me.

"So she's going to be your latest victim?" I acted as if I didn't know what he was talking about. "Come on Kai, I've known you for how long? Years, you can't hide it from me. We do this every year."

Exactly every year, and that's exactly how I'm going to keep it. It's tradition. Bryan brings a girl so does Johnny and Enrique. Yup, sweet tradition is all that it was, and this was no exception. But just the thought of it sent something rattling in my stomach and it felt weird like I shouldn't be doing this. Tala sat next to me, and we both listened as she continued to play. All I had to say was that Tala better not make this a habit, this was my spot, and he wasn't going to take it away from me.

* * *

><p>"This is so exciting!" I cringed as Hilary was so spunky today. I should be used to it by now, but I wasn't. "I don't even know what dress I'm going to get!"<p>

"You haven't gone looking yet?"

"Nope, that's why I was really excited when you invited me."

"Who are you going with?" I was pretty curious, I wasn't even sure if Hilary was seeing anybody at this point.

She pouted and looked out the car window as I stared at the road driving. "I'm going with Tyson. I don't know why I agreed to go with him. He's so annoying."

"Well, I think he's the perfect date for you."

Hilary was piercing me with her brown eyes, and I cringed again trying to focus on the road trying to relax as she kept looking and staring. Maybe I said the wrong thing, and now she was mad at me. If she was mad at me, what should I do? I've never had anybody mad at me before.

"Do you honestly think so?"

When she spoke, I wasn't as tensed anymore, "Yes."

"I don't know, he can be such a jerk. I don't know how I put up with him."

"Well, maybe he secretly likes you. That's why he treats you the way he does." I saw Hilary look at me, and instead of intense death orbs, she had a glint in them.

She smiled, " Well, to tell you the truth, I do like him. But I don't like to show it. Because he'll get all cocky on us, and we can't have that."

"No, we can't."

"Aria, that store! That store has the best dresses!" I followed her finger and drove to the parking lot. It wasn't as packed so I parked pretty close to the store.

We got out and made our way in. The place was a decent size. They had so many dresses, that I was afraid I woudln't find one that I could choose from. Hilary ran to one section and then I ran to another; searching, looking. I wasn't sure what kind of dress I was looking for, but if I found it I would know it.

Hilary tried on at least six dresses and she narrowed it down to three. I found at least three that I really liked so I held on to them. A sales associate had shown up to help us decide as we tried them on. I watched as Hilary had a hard time choosing her dress. Her choice was ruby red dress that reached down to her knees, or a silver star dress that also went to her knees. She kept turning to us with a sad look on her face.

"Hilary they both look good on you. But which one do you see yourself in more?"

"That's the problem, both! I can't decide. Both of them are so pretty."

I couldn't help but bury my face in my hands. "I knew what she meant. Trying to decide a dress was pretty hard. "Well, I really like green one." the way it sparkled with the little add ons really made it look good on her.

"Since I can't decide, I'll take the green one!" She changed out of the dress and brought it out smiling. She gave the red one to the lady as she took it to the back to put away. "Alright Aria, it's your turn now."

I grabbed my three dress and went to the dressing room. I grabbed this light plain purple dress that had some charm to it and put it on. It was strapless and went up to knees where it hugged my top body but flowed all the way down. I walked out and looked in the mirror. I did like it, but it wasn't me.

"I don't know Hilary, it's not really me..."

"We don't want the dress to be you, but then again, I just don't like it. Go try on another one."

I mentally thanked myself for inviting Hilary along. I don't know how I would have done it if she wasn't around. I grabbed this black dress that really caught my attention. It was the first I chosen when I saw it on the racks. It was strapless and had a heart shaped top that hugged me all the way down to my waist. I shifted myself to fit into it better as I pulled it. It had a sequence belt that went around me and from the bottom belt the dress flared out. It felt almost like a tutu that ballerinas wore, but it wasn't that close to it.

I stepped out, "Aria!" Hilary ran up to me and stared at the dress. "This is so the one, you have to buy it!" I stared at myself, feeling so exposed from my body. I didn't like the strapless dress, it was too exposing for my taste. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know Hilary, don't you think this dress is a little to much for me?"

She scoffed at me as if I was crazy, which maybe I was...because for one I was going to a dance and two, I was going to the dance with Kai! I don't think I had to explain myself anymore than that.

"If anything, it's still not enough for you, but I really like it. And it's fits you so perfectly, and your body, it's so cute!"

I covered myself embarrassed at her comment. I was flat as flounder! I didn't have boobs or a butt! I had no idea what she was talking about. My face started to go red and I got nervous.

"Will this be the dress that you'll be buying today?" The sales lady smiled at us and I slowly nodded. "Very well then, when your done changing I'll be happy to help you."

And that's how Hilary and I shared our day. We bought our shoes and jewelry to go with the dresses as well as some new makeup. After that we decided to go get lunch because we were starving! Hilary was in denile that I had never been to a dance before, and I tried to tell her and explain to her that I had never been to one, but she couldn't handle it. I gave up on her.

"Oh! You girls are back already?" My mother hugged Hilary and I as we stepped into my house.

"Hi Mrs. Hart." Hilary threw the bags on the sofa and sat down next to them.

"You must show me the dresses!" Which we did and my mother jumped up with joy excited as the day I told her about me going to the football game and dance with Kai.

* * *

><p><strong>Done and done! Was it okay? Was it good? You decide. Please Review! and Thank you all! :) Till next time!<strong>

**LostAngel217**


	4. Sway

**Hello again! Well, this chapter took me a while to write because I was doing/working on another story that went pretty well. I mean, it's Johnny from Beyblade, I adore the guy. His attitude and what not. And another story that I had to update and so, so. **

**I hope this chapter is to the liking of you guys. **

* * *

><p><strong>Sway:<strong>

I don't want to bore you with the long details of my life, because you already know my routine. You know for a fact that I don't talk to Kai when heading to school, I hardly talk to him while I'm in class unless he or Tala speak to me. And I don't talk to him when I'm heading home...pretty eventful if you ask me. But yeah, that's me and my life. I'm not that exciting to say the least.

"Blah, blah, blah, blah, cute! Blah, blah, blah..." I perked my head up not really catching what my mother was saying.

"What?" I stopped playing my Cello, I had woken up far to early for my own good and while my mom was talking to me, that's all I could hear from her. I couldn't help but not pay attention to her as she spoke to me.

"Honestly Aria."

"Honestly mother."

"Aria!"

"Yes?" I could tell my mother was getting frustrated with me. I'm not a morning person, do I have to explain that to her yet again so she could understand what I meant by it?

"I was saying that you look so cute in Kai's Jersey!"

"What?" I hugged my Cello blushing at what my mother just said, "no I don't, don't say thing like that!"

"Oh but it's true, even your father thinks so! Don't you honey?"

My father poked his head out of the kitchen with a piece of toast in his mouth as he nodded and mumbled a "yes." My mother gave me a look that just sent me into another world of panic and morbid as I just kept thinking about it.

After my dad at his toast he cleared his throat. " Well, you do look cute sweetie, and you looked even more adorable yesterday when he came to give you the shirt!" I grabbed a magazine from the living room table and threw it at my father who dodged it with ease, "you need to work on that aim of yours."

"That's not the point, he scared me!

Alright, I guess, I had the right to explain how it happened, and why I was so flustered and what not. I was even scared to go to the school today because of what could be the outcome of today. Well, here I go:

Yesterday after Kai dropped me off I had I ran to my room, I was dressed in my house clothes and decided that I needed to practice a bit before homework and what not. I know it should be the other way around, but non the less I would be able to catch up even if I didn't do the homework tonight.

I was taking my seat on my chair that was near the window, and I had my Cello case next to me ready to take out my friend. I didn't even hear my door open until I felt a presence watching me. I thought it was my mom or dad, but I realized that they wouldn't just stand at my door and say nothing. I got scared, thoughts were running through my head, and I couldn't see who it was because my hair was all in my face. My first instinct was to scream, but then if it was someone I didn't know, what if they had a weapon, they wouldn't be afraid to use it! So then I thought about just running past them, then again that wouldn't work out.

I heard the footstep's coming closer and closer. My heart was pounding, I didn't know self defense, I wasn't even close to being violent towards others! What do I do? Where were my parents? What do I do? I felt something reaching for me, my heart pounding harder in my chest that it felt like it was about to explode.

"Stay back!" I grabbed my bow and hit whoever it was in my room; I kept my eyes closed terrified of the intruder, the one who was invading my personal space.

"FUCK!" I recognized the voice and my heart continued to beat at an uneven speed. I felt so bad for who I just hit. "Damn it Aria!" Kai was rubbing his head glaring and growling at me...mumbling words I couldn't make out.

I cringed at his anger, "I. Am. So. Sorry." I kept repeating over and over again, even bowing my head to show that I really meant it. " I didn't know it was you, you snuck up on me and I got scared, so I panicked and yeah..."

"What the hell did you hit me with?" He didn't notice that I used my bow on him?

I felt even worse and began to blush with embarrassment, " My bow..."

"The bow? You hit me with your bow?" He noticed the object in my hand was indeed my brand new bow that I had just gotten a few days ago. "Well look at it now..."

He was right, when I looked at it, I was so upset! A few strings had popped off the bow. "My bow! Look what you did, you made me pop my strings...again!"

Kai glared at me, "Excuse me! What do you mean me? What did I do?"

"If you wouldn't have snuck up on me like that, this wouldn't have happened." I showed him the now brocken bow that was in my hand. "I just bought this! Do you know how much it's going to cost to get new strings?"

"Well, if you would have looked up instead of just sitting there like a deer in headlights, it wouldn't have happened."

I pursed my lips at him, now angry, "It wasn't my fault! This is my house, and this is my room! Have you ever heard of the word '_knocking'_ ?"

"I don't use that term very often, so sorry." He was being smug with me. I really hoped that he ended up with a huge bump on his head.

"What are you even doing here?"

"Well, I did come here to give you this." He handed me his Jersey. I didn't even notice he was holding it. He handed it to me, "Where it tomorrow." I just glared at him not taking the shirt. "Now you have to take it...after you hit me because I was trying to be kind enough to come and give it to you."

The guilt trip. I felt pretty bad for what I did. I honestly didn't mean to hit him, it really was all an accident and if I could I would take it back. "Alright. I will wear it, so don't go throwing a fit."

"Who said I was going to throw a fit?" He smirked turning his back toward me. "Oh and tomorrow, when we go to school...just ignore all the stares you get."

Now I was really confused, "What do you mean?"

"Think about it Aria. You are wearing my Football Jersey."

I still didn't know what he was talking about. "I'm sorry, I still don't understand what your saying..."

It looked as though Kai wanted to smack me for being so dense, because I wasn't catching on. "The significance of wearing a jersey."

"Nope...still not getting it." Kai turned and lightly hit me over the head, "Kai, what was that for!"

"Follow me, we need to go and get you new strings."

"I can get them tomorrow..."

"We are going right now, because I have a feeling you'll be depressed if you can't play the Cello!" I shuddered at his little anger.

As we walked down the stairs, my mother and father poked their heads out of the kitchen, both of them laughing. We both came to a stop as at the end of the steps.

I folded my arms, "What is so funny?"

My dad just grinned, "Kai, we forgot to mention that Aria isn't a huge fan of people in her room. She get's scared if you don't make yourself known to her."

"Yes, you seemed to have forgotten to mention that." Kai was trying so hard not too get angry again, this time at my folks. He rubbed his head again feeling the little after pains.

"You make it sound as if I'm so paranoid."

My mom giggled at my response, "but you are paranoid." I blushed, I hate blushing...it's so...I don't know...not right.

I just looked to the floor, "Lets go Kai..." And I was out the door...

Yes, that's how I ended up getting new strings, and taking half of my practice time changing and replacing the strings. Now, here I was waiting for Kai in the living room wearing his Jersey irritated, because I knew I was going to hear it at school. I finally realized what he meant when he said that I was going to get stared at. My mom kindly explained the meaning of a wearing a Football players Jersey.

"Just go along with it. What's the worst that could happen?"

Oh, I don't know. I could get beaten up, rumors are going to start spreading...all the options these girls had. I just kept thinking about them.

"I don't know. I just don't know. I mean, we aren't even together, but these girls don't know that. I had no idea that wearing this would indicate that we're dating!"

"Well, you better hurry and figure it out, because Kai is almost here." My dad pointed out.

I quickly put everything away, and ran to the door and opened it. Kai was just walking up to the door when he spotted me, he motioned me to follow which I did. He opened the back door for my Cello and then I hopped in the passenger side. We took off to school, and I was blushing because the thought of the significance of the Jersey just made me want to die. I looked at Kai who had on his Jersey on; his was navy blue and mine was white. Kai just smirked at me; he knew that I finally understood and I was really irritated by this.

"And I forgot to mention this yesterday. I expect to see you at the game tonight."

I almost chocked on the piece of gum I was chewing, "What? You mean I have to go to the game also?"

"Yup."

"And why are you telling me this now?"

"So you wouldn't back out at the last minute."

I groaned and put my face in my hands, "This is not fair..."

"And who said life is fair? You are going. You are wearing my Jersey after all, and it's only natural that you go because of that."

"Now your just making that up!" I complained.

"If you don't believe me, just ask Hilary. She'll tell you." I grumbled out a few words.

"Fine, I will."

When we arrived at school, I went looking for Hilary right away, not bothering to put my Cello in the music room. I found her sitting with the rest of the group in the Cafeteria.

"Hilary, I need to ask you something!"

"What is it?"

"Okay, do I have to go to the game tonight?"

She giggled, "yup. All the players girlfriends do. You even take pictures when you walk them down the field. But you don't have to sit with the girls, after that your free to sit on the bleachers with everyone else."

"I have to walk him too?"

"Didn't Kai explain to you?"

I looked at Ray shaking my head, "I guess he likes to surprise you. Don't worry, you won't be alone, Mariah is going to be with me too. You'll be infront of us. Kai's the star anyways. He's the quarterback."

Again I almost chocked on my gum, "What do you mean?"

I heard everyone sigh, then Hilary took the lead, "Honestly Aria? You've been driving with the guy for the longest time, and you didn't know he was quarterback?"

"I'm not into all this stuff. I've never even gone to game or a dance! This is all new to me..." I hung my head low feeling so left out.

"Awe, don't worry about it Aria, like Ray said, I'll be around with you so no worries. We can hang out till then." I tried to give Mariah a reassuring look, but it wasn't working.

* * *

><p>"Aria, you have to breah!" I let my breath go trying to smile at Mariah, but it still wasn't working. I was going into panic mode. I wasn't used to this kind of attention. Okay, I was used to it, but I wasn't used to all the cheering and the people shouting and screaming. I was used to the nice and calm concerts that I always went to. I was so glad she was right next to me, it made me try to calm down, but I wasn't. Here we are standing on the field waiting for the guys to come out and make their way next to us for the pictures. I was kind of glad that the Jerseys's were clean and not all sweaty and torn.<p>

The announcements went off, and we all looked to see the the team running out of the huge wolf tunnel that the seniors pitched in to get a few years back. Ray took his place next to the pinky and Kai took his spot next to me, as did all the other players who were in relationships.

A line was formed and everyone started walking down the field, the photographer would call us one by one taking the pictures. After at least five players we were up next, and I watched as Mariah winked at me when I turned to look at her.

"Well arent you two a cute couple." I looked at the man that said this. "Alright now. Put this arm around her waist and this hand holding her like that." He adjusted our holding hands a bit more, so that it would stick out and I felt so embarrassed that I started to blush again. "Don't be nervous." I closed my eyes and then reopened them as I felt Kai grip me tighter. "Alright, relax now. On the count of three." He motioned with his fingers and on the last finger I smiled. "Great, in about two weeks, we'll send them out to your coaches. Thank you."

As we walked away, Kai never once let my hand go, and I was getting nervous again. I wasn't sure if he was doing this for the looks, the publicity or what...but I wasn't going to be asking questions. " Enjoy the game. Before you know it' it'll be over." He whispered to me as his lips brushed my ear. I shivered at the touch I just received and started blushing again.

I sat with Mariah and the others as the game went on. Our mascot looked pretty weird, I mean, a wolf being the mascot, it looked pretty cool, but I think you could tell it was girl because of the way it was dancing. Every body was cheering and standing up when we made touch down. I looked at the score board and I got excited. Even I started jumping and screaming for the team. I never knew they were so good. And I never knew Kai was so good looking in his jersey.

I went into shock as I caught myself saying that. Why did I just say that? I had to be modest; yes that's it, I was being modest about it, nothing wrong with that. But it still caught me off guard, and I didn't know what to say to myself in that one. I was so caught up with that thought I didn't notice the team score yet another touch down. So I wouldn't be the only weirdo not jumping, I followed along still thinking.

The game lasted forever it seemed, and I honestly couldn't complain. This was the most fun I've had in a long time and I really was enjoying myself. The game was so intense! But we won with only a few seconds on the clock and by one point might I add. Every one shouted and cheered, I jumped up and hugged Max and Hilary so excited that our team won! I ran down the bleachers to greet Kai but stopped when I saw Aimee clinging on to him.

I turned around and decided to wait for Kai by his car. "I was looking for you."

I glanced up at Kai who still looked a bit sweaty. "I decided to wait for you hear, I didn't want to bother you and Aimee."

"Trust me, you wouldn't be interrupting anything. She just likes to cling onto me. She's not my type."

Curiosity struck me, "And what would that type be?"

"I don't know yet." I just shrugged at what he said. "And I noticed that you were enjoying yourself."

"And what of it?"

"Nothing, just that it seemed you were having fun is all."

When we got in the car I stared at my feet, "I did have fun..." I said while smiling.

"Well, that's good." That's all he said as we drove home.

And after that, I remember going into the house, not really talking to my folks, just giving them the breif detail of the game. I headed up to my room and then...crashing out on my bed not wakiing up for anything that creaked in the household.

I felt the light peaking through the curtains in the my room, and I groaned as I put my hand over my face trying to keep it from hitting my eyes. I still wanted to sleep, I was so comfy in bed, it was so nice. I loved sleeping in, and I especially loved it when the rooster never made a sound. They had him locked up during the weekends, thats what made it better. Another why I didn't want to wake up was because of today, the Homecoming dance was today and I wasn't ready to go. To me, it was still to soon.

I walked down stairs dreading today, I looked for my mom and dad but they were nowhere to be seen. I guessed they had gone out or something, because I couldn't find them in the house or outside. Kai wasn't even home. I was alone for today, and today of all days also. Not even a note was left for me...I should be used to this by now. Even when they both had the jobs going on I was always left alone.

"Well since I'm going to be here all alone, I might as well make today something."

I brought my Cello downstairs and opened up the case and brought him out. I opened the little compartment that was in the case and pulled out some polish to fix up my Cello. I laid him down on a blanket and rubbed him with polish with the little towel that I bought some time back. While I was cleaning him, I drifted off into my own little world.

I took at least an hour to clean him up, and my parents were still out, and when I checked the clock it was past one O'clock in the afternoon. I sighed and got up; I had no car, no bike only my legs, and to just walk to the town would take a while. I needed a ride to get to town and I had no one. I once again looked at Kai's house. He was still out? I would have figured he would be home already.

* * *

><p>I groaned in pain as I was hit by light from the sun. I rolled over to my side and noticed a figure beside me; I frowned at the girl. She was still asleep and I wasn't in the mood to hear her nagging at me if she were to wake up right now. As I got up I stretched my entire body, sore from last night. Getting rammed for at least two hours wasn't always pleasant, and when you woke up like the way I did...yeah it wasn't fun. I slowly got up and went into the shower to let last night activity run down away from me. The cold water felt so good on my body as it trickled the new day awaiting me. Sometimes being a Football player wasn't all that great, I didn't do this sport for the girls, I could get them even without being in a sport, I had the looks and attitude, and girls loved it when a guy treated her like she was invisible. I have not had one girl that couldn't resist me and my looks. I couldn't help but smile as I thought of it.<p>

Down stairs I looked at all the mess that was left. Tala is going to be so pissed off when he wakes up and finds this mess. I searched for the red headed Russian. I saw someone shuffle in a blanket on the floor.

Bingo.

I walked over to the sleeping figure and kicked it. The figure growled. "Hey, sleeping beauty, it's time to get up."

"Go back to bed Kai, it's too early."

Again I kicked him, "Get up, unless you want your folks to see this mess everywhere."

Tala shot out of bed glaring at me for waking him. "Don't wake the girl, she's going to nag that I woke her up, and then I'll be hearing it from her all day until tonight."

"I'll help you clean up."

Tala and I both set to work cleaning up what we could until the rest of the group woke up. I wasn't really wanting to hear any chattering right now especially from the annoying people that i knew were around. We had piled at least three trash bags filled with who knows what. The party last night was pretty wild.

"Already cleaning?"

"Morning Bryan." Tala and I said in unison.

"Damn, great party last night." Bryan grabbed his head, probably still feeling the pain from the drinks last night.

I saw Tala roll his eyes, "yeah, next time, I'm waking all of you up, so you can help us clean!"

Just then Aimee and Megan walked in, along with Enrique and Johnny. Both the boys started helping with the pick up as the girls helped pick up in the living room. Tala always knew how to throw a party, most of the people from school would come over when his parents weren't home. After most of the people left, it was always the regulars that stayed; me, Bryan, Johnny, Enrique and sometimes Ray. And it was pretty normal if the girls stayed over after. It was just the cleaning afterwards that was a drag.

"Shouldn't you be getting home already Kai?"

I stared at Johnny, "What time is it?"

He looked at his phone, "It's going to be three already..."

"Shit. Tala I'm heading out, I need to go get ready for tonight. I'll catch you guys later." I ran out needing to rush home to get my stuff ready. Sometimes I wondered why I did go to these parties, they didn't do much other than mess me up after a few drinks, and I usually got laid most of the time; which I didn't complain about most of the time.

As I drove home I noticed that the car Aria's parents had wasn't around, and I was pretty curios to know if she was around also. I glanced toward her window and saw that she wasn't in her room. I figured she was out with them and wouldn't be home till later on.

* * *

><p>"How would you like it?"<p>

I looked at myself in the mirror, it was so hard to decide, I mean...I wasn't going to regret it. Hair always grows back, but then again, what if I liked it the way it was cut? Hmm.

"I'll let you decide."

"Gee, you are one brave girl."

I giggled at Hilary who was getting her hair done. She was having it straightened and she was re doing her bangs. "Yeah, but I guess you could say, it's time for something new, a new look in my hair. And besides I want to look nice for tonight."

"Ha, ha. You look nice regardless if you get your hair done or not, so don't worry about it."

I listened to the sound of the scissors cutting away at my hair. I was a bit nervous, but it was for a good cause. She kept cutting away like nothing, and I wasn't sure if I should be scared. The lady smiled at me as she continued her work; all I was able to do was return the smile back to her. My hair felt so light when I felt her stop. I was looking at my feet afraid to look up.

"Alright darling, all done!" The lady said so excited. "I hope you like it."

I looked up and smiled, it was perfect. From the way she was cutting it seemed like she cut all my hair off, but she only made it better. She cut up to wear my bra was and made layers that swept down to cup my face.

"I love it! Thank you so much."

"I'm glad you approve."

I looked at Hilary who looked at me and we both started laughing. This was fun, getting all girlie for tonight. I had never done this before, and I'm really happy I was able to do this with Hilary, and I was hoping that tonight would be better, and greater than yesterday. This was so different than what I was used to.

I thanked Hilary for being able to take me for the hair cut, even when she lived farther away from me. She was a real good friend and I really owed her a lot. When I walked in, my mother and father stared at me. My mother jumping off the sofa running up to me.

"Aria, look at your hair!"

"Do you like it?"

Hugging me my mother started to cry, "I don't like it! I love it!" She squeezed so tight I felt like I was about to burst.

" Mom, I get it. You love it."

She released me, "you better start getting ready. I'll help you if you want?"

I looked at the time. Kai would be here at six, and that meant I didn't have long to get ready. Right now it was four, so I had to get started. "That's alright. I think I can handle it."

"Alright. If you need any help, just let me know."

I ran up the stairs not really paying attention to her. I was getting excited and I couldn't wait for tonight anymore. I grabbed my dress and laid it on my bed next to my shoes. I decided to polish my nails black, and while I let them dry I grabbed some stuff for hair and placed them on my dresser and started on my hair. I straighten it a bit more and then curled it. It took me forever and when I finally finished I leaned my head forward to bring my hair forward and hair sprayed it to give it some volume. I looked at the mirror when I was done. I put a few pins to keep it steady and puffed up my hair to make sure it would stay. I let some strands loose to allow them to hug my face like before...while my bangs crossed over to the other side as I did not curl them. I let it hang as it covered one eye and it made this slit touch my chin. After that, I grabbed my silver crackle nail polish and went over my black polish and smiled at the design my crackle did on my nail. It looked pretty awesome.

I had ten minutes left before Kai showed up, and I needed to hurry. I ran to my dress and slowly placed it over me. It was a little tight fit, but that was okay. When I got it on, I fixed it nicely flared it out to give it it's puff back. I put my shoes on and smiled when I looked at my mirror. I ran my eyes up and down looking for any flaws, but saw none. For some odd reason I got this urge to blush, but I contained it; not today, I couldn't.

I kept praying to myself that I wasn't the only one who had gone all out on this. I didn't want to seem like I was trying hard, but no one took the time to explain to me what the Homecoming meant, but I guess I was going to find out because my mom called me to come downstairs because Kai had arrived.

I made my way down the stairs holding the railing so I wouldn't slip and fall, because I wasn't all the graceful in heals, I could barely in stand in them without tilting to one side and then falling over like an idiot. Both my parents smiled at me; they looked as if I getting married or something. Kai was wearing a dark purple dress shirt with black slacks and he smiled when he saw me descend from the stair way. I blushed when I saw him do that. And he looked, so handsome that I couldn't take my eyes off of him. It was the way he looked and stood, so firm and strong as if he was daring someone to take on his mighty appearance.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes I'm ready."

"Oh, would you look at my little girl, going to her first dance!" My dad said as he hugged me.

"Dad!" Now I was nervous and I started to blush and shut my eyes trying to calm down.

"Now, now dear, don't go embarrassing her, you might scare you away from going."

"I hope I'm not being rude, but we really should get going."

My mother stood at the doorway, "Not until I get a picture of the both of you!" She held up a camera.

"Mother this isn't Prom!"

"Let her." I felt Kai's arm wrap around my waist and he pulled me close to him. "She wants too."

"I guess."

My mother squealed with excite meant that she couldn't contain after a whle. "You two look so cute together! I love this! When I get these printed out, I'll be sure to send one your way Kai."

"I'll be looking forward to it."

Upon entering the dance, I didn't notice that school had such a huge gym to dance in. Who ever fixed up the gym for the dance, they didn't hold back. Kai had vanished, saying he needed to go wait for Tala outside because he was holding parking for him. I leaned against the way very unsure about all of this.

"Would you like to dance?" I shuddered when I felt Kai speak to me so close. His lips lingered near my ear and I could swear I had shivers running up and down my spine.

He led me to the dance floor. "I've never really danced before."

"I'll guide you."

He took my hand in his and wrapped his around me and brought me close to where we were touching. The song was slow and we started to dance. I felt my feet move to the beat of the music, the calmness allowed me to move better and each time I shifted a bit, Kai gripped on tighter to me. I relaxed as I put my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes as the song took over me. I'm sure we danced at least two songs, because I hear it change every now and then.

"I just want to point out, that you look really nice tonight."

I stared at Kai and I caught the light shinning in his eyes as he stared back at me. "You're not so bad yourself."

"Thanks."

When the music stopped he led to where Hilary and Tyson were. We stopped and talked for a bit until Tala showed up with his date and then Ray and Mariah showed up as well. Some lights turned on, indicating that it was time to announce the nominees for the Homecoming court. I listened to all the nominees names being called out; in which it was Tala, Kai, Ray, Aimee, Megan, Katie, Garland and a few others who I didn't know. A lot of them were cheerleaders and most of which were the Football players. They all took their place on the stadium that was built for this occasion.

"I didn't know Tyson was doing the announcements for this?" I looked at Hilary and I could tell she was annoyed.

"They needed someone with Tysons enthusiasm, and no could step us, so they got Tyson to do it."

I stared the group of boys and girls waiting to see who would be crowned King and Queen. They were all agitated their eyes narrowing at the letter that Tyson had in his hand. "You know what guys, I never knew the juniors were so popular here! Honestly, this something for the Seniors, but just goes to show that Juniors rule!"

"Tyson shut the hell up and say who won!"

Tyson frowned at this interruption. "Alright gosh, you sound like my mother." A roar of laughter filled the gym. "Oh my God! You guys, say hello to your King and Queen; Juniors Kai Hiwatari and Aimee Gray! The prince and princesse: Tala and Megan!"

I ignored the rest of the names, I looked toward the floor as the song for the court came on. My hands grabbed on to my dress and when I looked up, I felt something rising in my throat, like I was going to throw up. Watching as Kai and Aimee were dancing my face boiled with anger.

"Some one is so jealous right now."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me Aria, I know you like Kai, it's written all over that pretty face of your's." I looked at Hilary as if she was stupid, "you can't hide it from me any longer." That's all she was able to say as she was dragged to the dance floor by Tyson.

I didn't like Kai, I wasn't even attracted to him, I know that, I know I wasn't. But still, if I did like him, that would explain why I got upset when he was dancing with Aimee. Then again, that could just mean I'm being a friend to him and not wanting to see him with anyone else...or...who am I kidding? Not me that's for sure. I'm not even making sense in my own words. This is so confusing!

"Aria." I jumped when Kai came from behind me and hugged me. "Would you like to dance again?"

I nodded at him. And when we danced, I smiled at him. I guess had to admit, I was starting to like Kai. I can't really explain how or why, but I feel it. I don't think I'm going to try and fight it. But I won't tell him, I can't, not just yet. Besides, I wasn't even sure if he liked me.

"I saw you."

I blinked a few times then looked at Kai, "Alright?"

"If you were jealous, then you should have told me."

My mouth hung open, "Me jealous! You wish...I wasn't jealous. Not even close!"

"For such a quiet girl, you sure have a loud voice..." I glared at the bluenett. He's so cocky of himself that all the girls just fall for him. Not even.

Just then the music changed, and it really did turn into a dance, everyone came on to the dance floor and started dancing. The pop music was really good but I stood around not sure if I should continue or not. My group made their way toward us. Tala danced his way over laughing as though he was having the time of his life.

"What's wrong Aria, this music not your style?"

I smirked, that's what he thinks. "What are you saying? You think I can't dance to this type of music? You are so wrong."

I had Kai release his hold on me. I turned around, my back facing him and I grabbed his hands and placed them on my waist as I swayed my hips to the music and threw my hands in the air dancing to the motion of the song. Everyone was taken back by my actions, but they soon joined in with me. I knew Kai was in shock because he just stood staring as I was pushing myself against him, but he soon snapped out of it and started dancing along with me. Out of half my life, this had been the most fun I've had in such a long time and it was something I wouldn't forget.

As we kept on dancing Kai was getting into it, getting closer and more sexual with me, and I went along with it, because my body was just taking over and I liked the feeling. Kai bent his head down on my neck and nuzzled me and that sent shivers all over me but that didn't stop me from dancing my ass off. Yes that's right, I said ass...I can cuss if I wanted too, I just never had a reason, well that was until Kai came along. Kai grabbed my waist and we continued our sex dance as it so looked liked.

After a while, we could hear the songs that were playing starting to change. They were becoming different, more salsa like or more tango type. But I liked it. Kai had stopped dancing, but a few more people were still going, going along with the music, but I still felt like dancing.

_When marimba rhythms start to play_

_Dance with me, make me sway_

_Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore_

_Hold me close, sway me more_

I grabbed Kai's hand to keep him from leaving and he just stared at me not knowing what to do, and I brought him close to me smiling as I always did. And he whispered in my ear, "I don't really dance these songs."

"That's okay, just follow me and I'll be your guide."

He smiled and brought me close to him. I swayed my hips against him and he followed my movement. And we spun around, my holding holding onto his hand as we spun even more, and he twirled me and grabbed me once again, my back now facing him and Kai was now holding my waist and my other hand holding his hand.

_Like a flower bending in the breeze_

_Bend with me, sway with ease_

_When we dance you have a way with me_

_Stay with me, sway with me_

We continued to sway into each other and then I twirled out and as I came back into Kai's arm he dipped me and I lifted my leg laughing. Quickly he brought me back up and twirled me again. I could have sworn he said he never danced to these songs before. I'm sure he was lying at this point.

I watched as Enrique was dancing with his partner, and he was having a blast dancing along side us. As I put my back toward Kai, I went down on him being seductive as I held onto both his hands as I felt him dancing behind him.

_Other dancers may be on the floor_

_Dear, but my eyes will see only you_

_Only you have the magic technique_

_When we sway I go weak_

It felt like no one was around us. I looked into Kai's eyes and I drawn into them. I couldn't explain to myself what I was feeling. It was amazing, the dancing felt like ecstasy to me, I was sweating and breathing hard as we continued our dance. People were watching us, but I didn't care, I was having fun. Because it was only us.

_I can hear the sounds of violins_

_Long before it begins_

_Make me thrill as only you know how_

_Sway me smooth, sway me now_

_Other dancers may be on the floor_

_Dear, but my eyes will see only you_

_Only you have the magic technique_

_When we sway I go weak_

All of us were dancing in a circle now, following in one huge circle. Kai brought us of it into the center with a few others. His hand firmly on my back as he guided me across the dance floor and then he brought me to his side and I felt myself moving. I placed left foot firm on the floor and stuck out my right; rotating it into a circle back to my side. Kai smirked at my actions and did the same thing.

_I can hear the sounds of violins_

_Long before it begins_

_Make me thrill as only you know how_

_Sway me smooth, sway me now_

_You know how_

_Sway me smooth, sway me now_

_When marimba rhythms start to play_

_Dance with me, make me sway_

_Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore_

_Hold me close, sway me more_

Okay, so maybe I did like Kai, I had to admit it. The feeling that I had was new, I had never liked anyone before. This wasn't like the first grade crush we usually got where we think it's our first true love. It was way different. I had these butterflies going around my stomach; all happy, they made me happy. When we got close, my stomach started doing flips and it made me want to do flips.

We still held hands, but our bodies were apart, moving along to the music. I had to give Kai credit, he was really good and I was amazed. I always found an attraction for guys who could dance if nothing else. Then, something took over me; I moved my left leg to his left leg and hugged it tight, then I lifted my right straight up for a few seconds, and Kai had a huge grin on his face as I came back down and everyone who saw clapped.

_Like a flower bending in the breeze_

_Bend with me, sway with ease_

_When we dance you have a way with me_

_Stay with me, sway with me_

_When marimba rhythms start to play_

_Dance with me, make me sway_

_When we dance you have a way with me_

_Stay with me, sway with me._

Kai was sweating, which meant it was putting such a great deal of a work out in him. I walked behind him gripping his hand above his head as I danced around him in graceful manner. He strongly grabbed me back into his arms as we moved forward and back, side to side swaying more and more. And we danced faster and faster, as we twirled all around as the music was moving faster, then as Kai could tell during the song he dipped me and I wrapped my arms around his neck as the song finished. And as I laughed at the excitement I stopped as he stared at me and before I knew it, I felt him leaning in close to me. Our lips were only a few inches apart until I broke us up.

"You danced good." I said as Kai brought me up and led off the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>So maybe it was a bit long, I didn't really notice until the ending. Sorry about that. :) Maybe it isn't so bad? I don't know. You all decided. <strong>

**Thank you for reading my readers and followeres. Till the next chapter!**

**LostAngel217**


	5. Alike or Not

**Well, hello again my bugs, it's been a while has it not? Sorry for the long update, but my laptop had a bug in it and had to get it fixed, and then the college had all the computers packed up for mid terms. But, I've been writiing, so updates won't take that long anymore. And I've been getting ready for Holloween, so that's getting me busy...gonna carve a pumpkin! Yeah, college student still into carving pupmkins..who knew? **

**Well, on with the story! Have fun.**

* * *

><p><strong>Alike or Not:<strong>

I woke up dazed and confused. Last night felt like a dream; like I had never left the house to the dance, like I never danced like I did or had so much fun as I did like Friday night. It went by to fast for me...and I kind of wish it didn't. I remember running up the stairs and quickly grabbing my Cello to play a happy classical piece. So fast, yet smooth. I realized now that my playing has been reflecting by my emotions that I feel. I'm usually so calm, so my music is slow and still or if my mind just feels the need to play a giddy up song; I go for it. It's my emotions and thoughts that help me play my music...and last night proved it. When I got out of bed I walked to the mirror and blushed; I had forgotten about that. I touched my lips and I continued to blush and I wasn't sure if what I said or did last night was to be regretted.

Last night on my home Kai and I were talking. I was talking up a storm with him like it was so natural. He kept complementing on my dancing and how he never expected such a quiet girl to be so wild as I was.

"It's always the quiet ones." He said to me chuckling.

"Then I guess the sayings are true."

"I'm not complaining about it." When he faced me, I saw glint of admiration coming from his eyes.

"I had a lot of fun Kai. Thank you again."

Thats when the car came to stop at my place. He opened the car door for me and we both walked to my door step. I didn't know what the moment was to the both of us, but I was starting to admit to myself my small feelings for Kai. Then at that moment, it's like he knew or something, because I was about to tell him good-night when I felt his lips on mine. I stood their in shock as he grabbed my face and held me their as we were still connected. When he pulled away I got scared and I looked away from him and just ran in the house not giving him a second glance. That when I started playing. But I was happy and nervous and still confused.

Again I went back to my thinking. I decided that I would avoid Kai; all day if I had to. It was all a mistake, he didn't mean to kiss me. I'm sure he felt bad for me and decided to just do it; it had to be a petty kiss. That's how most of them should have been when I did go out with guys; but they just never happened and I never complained.

My whole day was going good, I had no homework and I haven't heard from Kai at all. That's how it should be because starting Monday he would act like nothing ever happened between us. That's how it was at school, and I wasn't going to complain about it. I should just leave it at that. I started to practice for my music class but nothing was coming to mind; so I started playing random songs to get me into the mood. My songs were so cheerful so up beat, so perfect to me. I practiced all day; from morning to the afternoon, and I think I should have stayed up in my room practicing and not go downstairs to get some food.

"Aria, darling. I printed out those pictures of and you Kai."

I stared at my mom, "That's nice."

She pouted at me, "Aria, do me a favor?" She waited for a response and as I bit into my apple she continued, " Can you the take the pictures on over to Kai's place?"

I coughed up apple almost choking on it. "Seriously?"

"Well yes, he doesn't live that far from us, it will only take a few minutes. Please?"

I sighed I couldn't say no to my mother no matter how badly I wanted too. "Sure. Give them to me." I guess avoiding Kai wasn't going to happen. Maybe I could go and just pass them though the door or something and I wont' have to look at him. I had to think of something, but I wasn't given a chance when I was handed the pictures in a baggy.

I walked out of the house and cursed to myself when I saw that Kai was home, and I didn't see any other vehicle around, so I assumed he was the only one home. I tried to take my time getting their, but it seemed that house was coming more and more into a bigger view than from my house. I looked toward the floor as I dragged my feet across the floor not wanting to make my way to his house. Oh, how I was dreading this more than anything; I didn't want this!

I rang the door bell, and for a while I was hoping that Kai had a maid or butler that would answerer and I could just hand them the pictures and take off without making any contact with Kai. When the door opened I shut my eyes praying. Nothing was spoken, so I peaked open one eye and stared at Kai who had an annoyed look on his face.

"Aria?"

I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. I was nervous as last nights events replayed in my head. And when I opened both my eyes fully I said the only thing I could say, "Kai!"

"No need to shout, I'm standing right in front of you." I blushed.

I mentally slapped myself for shouting his name. Of course he could hear me, how much more stupid could I be? " Sorry." I put my head down in shame.

"Can I help you with something?" I looked at him and he backed away allowing me to enter his adobe.

I walked in with my head still down, but when I heard the door closed I looked up. His place was huge! Maybe bigger than my house. I looked around wondering if he was that rich to own such a huge place. A two story house that was so spacious.

I mentally slapped myself again; I was staring at Kai who stood in front of me not wearing anything but his jeans. I blushed when I heard him chuckle.

"If you see something you like I could always take a picture and send it to your phone if you like?"

I blushed at his comment and shook my head, "That's not why I came here. I came to give you these." I handed him the pictures. " My mom thought you should have them right away."

He took them and looked at them from the little baggy. "Well, thank you. I'll show my folks when they get back home."

"Their not here?" I gulped.

"Nope." I shivered when Kai breathed down my neck as he spoke to me. "Why so nervous?"

I opened my mouth to reply was cut off by a high pitched voice, " Kaaai!" I froze when I knew who that voice belonged too. " Where are you? I'm waiting!" It was Aimee.

Kai looked away from me, with a certain look of hurt in his eyes.

"I should get going, I didn't mean to interrupt anything..." I walked toward the door and opened it. " If you need more pictures...just let me know."

"Aria, wait!" But I was already running home.

I ran up to my room and started playing the most sad filled classical music I could muster out. I was so foolish for thinking he really liked me or even cared about me. I figured it was better finding out now than later when he played me again. My music was intense, my body moving with the intensity that I was feeling. I heard footsteps stopping at my door and when I went a deep crescendo the footsteps walked back down the stairs. Yes, I was sad and mad. I couldn't believe that I as admitting to myself that I,Aria Hart was attracted to...Kai Hiwatari. It was all a lie last night, everything that went on was nothing and I didn't give a rats ass about it or him. He was one of those guys and I had to face the fact that he would never go for a girl like me. I played my loud music not caring if it was bothering the neighbors or my folks. They knew better than to bother me when I was upset or sad. I played like this until it was time for bed and I had to put my Cello down; thats when I couldn't feel my hands, they were numb, and tomorrow morning I would feel the worst of the pain.

I woke up extremely early, I didn't want to see Kai, and I was hoping to avoid getting a ride with him today. When I got dressed, I wrapped my bow hand in a guard to keep it from moving; I was going to have a hard time doing work and taking down notes...but that's the price I had to pay for playing as I did last night. I was still a bit down about yesterday as I walked down the stairs with my stuff.

My dad stared at me from the sofa, " I see your the using the guard, you played pretty hard last night. What got you rattled up?"

"Nothing." I sat down and ate my breakfast. When I looked at the clock I saw that it was about to hit six-thirty so I decided to leave.

"Aria, do you need me to car pull you? Or is Kai taking you?"

"Don't worry about it. Walking will do me good."

I didn't give my father enough time to respond as I was already out the door with my stuff. My arm and hand were hurting as I pulled my Cello over my shoulder and my bag on the other shoulder. I looked toward my exit but frowned at the sight that I saw. The black Fearri that belonged to Kai was parked out side waiting for me. I stared at the owner who was leaning against it staring at me.

"Aria."

"Hello and good-bye." I honestly didn't think that Kai would be here waiting for me.

As I passed him he ran around the car and blocked my path. "Can you please hear me out?"

"I have to get to school, or I'll be late."

"I figured that you would be leaving early, so I decided to wait for you so we could talk."

I looked at Kai already irritated by him, "what do we have to talk about?"

"Obviously about yesterday..."

"I don't want to talk about it. I understand."

He growled as I tried to pass him. " No you don't understand. Now, if you would just listen to what I have to say-"

"I don't want to. I walked in at a very inappropriate time, and I'm sorry."

"No you didn't, she was just leaving..."

Did he really think I was that stupid? " Yeah right."

"Get in the car and we can talk it out." I just stared at him as if he was stupid to think I would get in the car. " I have something for you." He went to the passenger side and opened the door and took out a bouquet of Tulips. "Here, I don't know what kind of flowers you like, so I choose these...I just wanted to say sorry about yesterday."

Okay, so maybe I had to him some credit. Buying flowers, and waiting for me this long to say sorry and trying to act like it was nothing; it was all pretty sweet of him. Kai extended his hand out with the flowers waiting for me to take them. I smiled and stared at the flowers. I wasn't sure if I should take them or not. He did go through all that trouble for me to get an apology out of himself and for me to forgive him.

I held my Cello with my right hand and grabbed the flowers with my left. I couldn't help by smell them. They were so sweet.

"Well, I guess I have no choice but to forgive you." I stared at him smiling; he took it as my forgiveness.

Kai saw me struggling with my stuff and opened the back seat of the door, "allow me take your stuff." He grabbed my Cello and my bag. Oh, now he's trying to be extra nice with me...just because he's trying to get on my good side doesn't mean I'm going to forget the event that took place at his house.

"Then let me take these inside and I'll be right back."

I walked in the house with the flowers and my parents stared at me with smiles. They didn't even speak to me about how I got the flowers, I assumed they already knew. I grabbed a vase and put them in it and walked back out of the house as Kai was waiting for me in the car. The passenger was already open and when I got in we took off to school.

" What happened to your arm?"

I looked at my arm in the wrap, I had completely forgotten to put the strap on the guard to keep in place far better. I went went into the jacket I had on and pulled out the strap that went to the guard and attached it.

"I did a lot of practicing yesterday and I guess I was working to hard on my music and this was the out come." I showed him my arm. "This doesn't happen often."

"Hn."

"Don't start up again."

"Well, I'm just glad that you forgave me."

"I'm sorry for disturbing you yesterday."

Kai just blinked a few times and then responded, " you weren't disturbing us. We weren't even doing anything." He sounded as thought he was getting irritated talking about it.

For someone reason I couldn't believe that. I got sad again, and I could't explain why I was. It bugged me that I had to hear what was almost going to happen.

"If you say so."

When we got to the school Tala was waiting for us at the parking lot. When we got out Kai grabbed my things as I stood next to Tala.

"Hey guys." Tala ruffled my hair. "I didn't really think you guys would show up this early."

"Aria wanted to take off early today. And you?"

"Me, nothing. I just got here and saw you guys arriving, figured I would wait for you two."

We started walking toward the school, Kai still carrying my stuff as Tala asked me what happened to my arm and me having to explain myself like I did to Kai. The three of us walked to the music building and I grabbed my Cello putting it the little safe room that the most of the instruments were in.

"Kai!" I rolled my eyes at the annoying tone of the voice; Ming Ming. "Kai darling, it's been far to long." She clung on to Kai's arm as I stared and Tala smirked.

"Ming Ming, what are you doing to Kai?" I looked as Aimee popped out from the practice room I assumed she was in with Ming Ming. She smiled at Kai but glared at me. She looked so pissed at me. When Ming Ming let go of Kai, Aimee walked up to him seductively, "We didn't get to finish our little activity yesterday."

"Because I didn't want to play. Why else would I tell you to leave?"

"I don't know. But I'm still ready if you want to take off?"

Kai backed away from Aimee and Ming Ming, "I can't. I need to help Aria, she can't really do much with a hurt arm." Both girls glanced at me and stared at me with a look in their eyes.

I didn't like the look they were giving me so I motioned Kai and Tala out of the building. "Do you want me to get killed or something?"

That amused Kai and Tala both. "We wouldn't want that, now would we?" Tala patted my head as if I was a child.

"We would loose our entertainment."

"Oh, so now I'm entertainment to the both of you?" I said looking at Kai who said that.

They both responded, "That's right." I rolled my eyes at the two. That was the day I felt myself get closer to Tala; someone who I thought I would never get close to as a friend.

In home room Mr. Belmont was passing out the papers that we had worked on. When he reached me he smiled, "Very well done Aria. I'm impressed with your writing skills." I smiled delighted that he approved. "Mr. Kai, I can't complain. Very good." Kai just 'hn' in response and looked at his paper. "Mr. Volkov...I'm not even going to say anything." Tala grabbed his paper and smirked.

I looked at Tala, "Who did you write about." Thought I was fearful of what his response would be.

Tala again just smirked, "I wrote about me of course." I was trying to decide if I should slap, punch, throw, roll my eyes...or do something to Tala to show that he was a huge idiot. "I mean, I think it's obvious."

"And what would that be?" I couldn't help but ask.

"If I had some kind of clone, I would love to meet them and just ask about me because I know for a fact that everything I would be saying to myself would be just so awesome. I could even high five myself. And the fact that every thing my clone would be saying about me...it would all be true. Everything would be right, and I would have more than one girl to myself."

Kai just stared at his so called best friend. I'm sure he was ashamed of him at this point. Of course Kai wouldn't say anything. Even I had no words to express how stupid he was sounding as he continued on and on about it. But I wasn't going to shatter his little dream of meeting himself by saying anything, I was hoping Kai would do that...but then that would be just insulting.

"Honestly Tala...you and Tyson are just alike."

"Yeah, and what of it Kai?"

"Nothing."

In almost all my class my attention in class...it wasn't all there. I kept drifting off in space, but I still managed to catch most the lectures and assignments. Kai was copying down my notes for me since I could hardly lift up my arm for anything. I didn't bother bringing in any pain killers and I was started to get mad from the pain. I growled every now and then when I thought of the fact that I wouln't be like this if Kai hadn't done what he had done. Then again this wouldn't have happened if I wasn't attracted to Kai.

I tried to narrow down my thoughts to why I liked about the guy. Should I even have a reason to like him? I mean, the guy was a jerk; a jerk who thought he was pretty badass and who believed he was God. He was the star jock of the football team and was always late to class even when we got to school early. Kai was the player on campus and I'm sure he was almost done with most of the female population here. Again I thought about it. He was nice when he wanted to be...and of course I forgot to mention he was a two-face! He's such a jerk around me and people, but when he was at my house he acted so innocent...when he clearly wasn't. He was so irritating, and I wasn't even talking to him!

"Hey space cadet." I felt someone hit me over the head.

I snapped out of my thoughts, "What the-"

"Snap out of it. I'm not doing your notes because I feel like it." I looked at Kai as he stared at me annoyed. " If you space out like that you are bound to get raped."

I gaped at him. " I wasn't spacing out..I was thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing important."

"Hn."

I watched as Kai grabbed my bag and placed it over his shoulder. He should be glad that my bag isn't pink or something; then again I'm sure his fans would think it was pretty manly of him. He put my papers in a folder and then closed the bag and we took off to lunch. At the Cafeteria I grabbed my bag from Kai and took off in my other direction where my friends were and Kai took off in the other direction towards his table.

"Blah, blah, blah, blah...Kai..."

"What?"

"Aria! Seriously...again?"

I glanced at Hilary who was fuming at me for ignoring her once again. "I'm sorry Hil, I didn't mean too."

"Maybe it's because you get on her nerves all the time."

"Say that again Tyson!" She bawled up her fist and showed it to him in which Tyson backed off.

"I'm just joking, learn to take a joke."

I could't help but laugh at the two. " Again, I am sorry."

"I swear you always drift off in to space. But like I was saying, Kai has been looking this way ever since you sat down."

"He has?" I turned and saw Kai looking my way. I gave this look that asked him what he wanted. He just turned away. "I guess it was nothing."

"So are you and Kai dating?"

I questioned Max with a look. "Does it look like we are?"

"It does."

"We're not."

Max just smiled, "I was just wondering because it seemed like the two of you-" He fell silent as did the rest of the table and everyone was looking above me.

"What are you guys looking at?" They kept staring and it was getting me annoyed so I turned around and was staring up at Michael Jackson! I'm just joking with you; it was Kai I was looking at and he was looking at me. "Yes?"

"I need to head to the doctors, do you want to tag along?" I took a moment to think it over but was rudely interrupted again. " With an arm like that, you can't even come close to playing."

Glaring daggers at him I knew all to well that he was right. I wouldn't be able to play for a day or two might as well head home or go do nothing at music class at the end of the day. "Do you have to go right now? Or later."

"Right now."

I've never skipped any classes, not at all. This would be the first, "Alright then. Lets go."

I waved toward my friends and we took off. We stopped at the music building and Kai grabbed my Cello and we headed out. While we were in the car it was quiet. It was always quiet and I liked it, but since we've been friends this long; shouldn't we be talking or something?

"Why do you have to go to the doctors?"

I saw Kai smile, "you'll see when we arrive. It won't be long."

I was really confused at his response. " Then I guess I have to wait."

"Out of curiosity, who did you write about for Belmont? He seemed pleased with your essay."

I blushed, " you might think it's so predictable, or you just might think that I'm so lame..."

"Try me." His voice said it all.

"Well, I really want to meet this famous musician... His name is Yo-Yo Ma." I heard Kai let out this noise knowing full well he had no idea who I was talking about. "He's a famous Cellist. His Cello playing is amazing, and he performs in New York every year and when I was back at home, he came so close to my home city...but I wasn't able to go see him. If I were to meet him, I wouldn't know where to start with him. I would really love to know what inspired him to play the Cello." Kai from the corner of his eye had an amused look on his face.

"Are the tickets that expensive?"

"You have no idea." He smirked. "So Kai, who did you write about?"

"I can't tell you."

"And why is that?"

He stayed quiet and sighed, "Because then I would have to kill you..."

I let out this annoyed sigh and lightly punched him on the shoulder. "I'm being serious!"

"So am I."

"What ever."

A smile was placed on Kai's lips, "Look, since you told me who you wrote about, when we get to my place, I"ll tell you who I wrote about. But once I tell you; you will have to die." I just ignored what he said not really caring about the last part, but I was pretty darn curios about who he wrote about. I really wanted to know.

When we came to a stop I looked out the window and noticed a bunch of people holding up signs that said 'blood drive' on them. Kai stepped out of the car and I followed him going into the building and sitting at the waiting area while Kai checked in. Kai sat next to me.

"I'm here for this." He pointed out the window toward the signs.

"The blood drive?"

"Yes."

I was in such shock; okay, Kai came out as a badass kind of guy at school...but never did I expect that he would do something like this. Something as capable as in donating blood! I guess it made me look at Kai a bit different.

A nurse came out of one of the rooms from what say and she stepped out, "Kai Hiwatari." Kai stood up and the nurse noticed me looking away, "She can come in too. We won't take long." Kai shrugged at me and waited as I stood up and followed the two as we were led to a room. "We will be right with you."

When the nurse left I sat on a chair that was against the wall as Kai took his seat on the chair where they would be taking the blood out. "Do you do this often?"

"You could say that. I do at least twice a year."

" Who would have guessed."

Kai took that as not a compliment. "I'm a jerk, but not a dick..."

I stuck my tongue out at him, "I'm sorry...I wasn't trying to imply that you were."

"Hn." I pursed my lips at him as he ignored me.

I heard the door open and two nurses stepped in. "Why, hello again Kai. Are you ready?"

"Yup."

The nurse was young was a man, decent at age. He was in his twenties, and had brown short hair and he was tall. He swabbed Kai's arm as the other nurse who was a male took some things out of the cabinet. He glanced at me and smiled. He was very attractive; his hair was a dark brown that almost looked black and it was spiked up. I couldn't help but blush at his charming ways. The young nurse fixed up the needle to draw the blood and the vile that was to be used for the blood. Kai looked so natural; well I guess because he's always done this. I smiled at him as they started taking out the blood and Kai looked the other way bored. When they finished they removed the vile and place in another one and drew out more blood. His face was so calm I couldn't help but continue to stare. I observed every detail of Kai; from his hair to his face down to his arms I examined him all the way and then his eyes diverted to me and I stopped when he smirked at me. I wanted to bang my head against the wall!

He saw me, how stupid could I be to let him see that! Ugh, yeah, that was a bad move. I got nervous and I wanted to my move my hand to play a song but I knew that would hard with my injured arm, I wanted to play so bad my stomach began to turn and I felt sick. I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate on something else other than my Cello. Then, I heard a shift in the chair and when I turned, I saw Kai stretching his arms as he got up from the chair and motioned me to follow him out toward the front desk. When we got their a young lady handed Kai a juice and crackers to eat before he left.

When we sat down the young nurse that I couldn't help but find attractive came out, "we hope to see you again Kai for the next blood drive." He glanced at me then at my arm, "what happened to you?"

I looked at my arm, "I had a little accident at my house the other day. Just a little sprain." The young nurse just smiled at me.

I heard Kai make a noise under his breath but I just ignored him completely. When I looked at him I noticed he had crushed his snacks and didn't even bother to drink the juice; he just got up and I followed not wanting to be left behind. We walked out the building and back to his car.

"Well, he was flirting it up with you." I looked at Kai confused, I didn't know what he was talking about.

I just shrugged, " I have no idea what your talking about."

"You know what I'm talking about." Kai sounded so smug about it.

"No I don't know what you're talking about." If he wanted a fight he was about to get one if he continued with this.

"Is that why you kept smiling at him?"

"I never was smiling at him." He was such a load of bull, I swear he was. And why would he care? He acts like this is so amusing to him.

"What ever you say. I don't feel like fighting right now."

I gave him an amused look, he honestly didn't want to fight right now, that was amazing; he must be tired from today, he looked tired and a little distracted. I was so caught up with this that when we stopped, we at a house; and let me tell you...this wasn't my house.

"Where are we?" It looked a lot like Kai's place.

"At my place." Kai got out of his care and came around to open my car door. I just stared at his place. "Are you coming out?" He was waiting for me to get out.

I kind went hesitant before I took my first step out of the car. I followed Kai inside the house and we walked into the kitchen were some humming was coming from. A lady was washing some dishes and I was wondering if she was a maid or something.

"Hey mom." I stared at the lady who turned around. "I'm back."

"Hello Kai. And who might this be?" Kai's mother was beautiful...wait no, she was hot! Like model hot, she was so slender and her hair; it was a shade of blue that Kai had it tips had little curls. Her complexation was jaw dropping, no mistakes anywhere. Her lips were plump and she had a pale color to her. And her eyes so calm and kind; it made me jealous to not look like her.

"Mother this is Aria Hart, she and her folks just moved into the other house from us a few weeks ago...remember?"

Her eyes made a spark as she remembered, "Yes I do. Welcome to the country side. How do you like living her in the great open country?"

"Well, I can't complain, though I do miss the city." I smiled as she reached out to shake my hand. "Uh..." When she realized about my arm, she resided with the other hand and I took a hold of it.

"My apologies, didn't mean too. How did that happen...if I may ask?"

"Oh, I was working a little to hard on my homework...and this was result of straining my working hand."

"My, I hope you get better." I came to a conclusion...this was not Kai's mother. I refuse to believe it. No way, she was way too nice! And Kai, Kai is jerk! The complete opposite of her!

"Fiona! Are you here?"

"In the kitchen dear."

I heard heavy foot steps walking in the kitchen a breeze passed me when I stared at by Kai's father. He was handsome, I could see where Kai got his looks from and his hair. Kai's father had a face so stern that you would be scared, but his eyes were kind and gentle. And he smiled at me; as his face grew kind.

"And who is this little lady standing in my kitchen?"

"Albert, this Aria; Kai's friend."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you." He said as he nodded his head toward me. I noticed his plaid shirt and his boot leggers and boots he had on. Was he a cow boy or something? Or did he just take the country thing to seriously...I wasn't sure. But it suited him with blue hair and his grey eyes.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too." He turned his back to us and went to get a glass of water. "Son, I need you to help me out back."

"Sure thing. It gives me time to show Aria the place." He faced me and smirked, "Follow me."

We both went out side and walked toward a barn. I had never been in a barn before and as soon as I stepped in I cringed my nose and almost died, "What in the hell is that smell?"

"That my dear friend is known as horse shit."

"It smells really bad."

"You get used to it."

Yeah, I really don't think me and anyone else would get used to this, even if I lived here all my life. How could they take such a smell? I'm almost dying in here!

"Kai, what are we doing here?"

"Well, if you would just stop whining and follow me, then I can show you." I pouted at Kai but followed him out of barn to another connection of the house. It was a huge pasture; on one side it was ambushed my cows and the other side was raided by horses. I stared at the horses; they were so beautiful to watch as they played and grazed in the field.

"Are all of these horses your's?"

"Most of them, most of horses also belong to other ranchers out here; they bring them to us to break them in to be ridden. Those horses are in another part of the place where we have an arena for them. These horses are the ones that we've saved from abused homes or the slaughter house."

"What?"

"Yeah."

"Slaughter house? Do they like, kill the horses for food?"

"That's about it. Most of the horses that come from heir are retired race horses. They take them to the slaughter horse to be killed and for money."

I felt like I was about to cry, in which I did, "that's so cruel! Who would do such a thing?"

"Don't cry Aria!" Kai didn't know what to do, "We saved most of them."

"Most of them!" Kai figured that just made things worse as I continued to cry.

"And other people bought off the other horses we couldn't rescue, which is a good thing!" He saw that those words calmed me down, "Yes. Other rescue teams saved the ones that we didn't take, so those horses are in other ranches or farms like this."

I sniffed, "Really?"

"Really." Kai sighed, "You are such a cry baby."

"Am not!"

"Yes you are."

"Take that back!"

"Nope."

I growled, "You'll be sorry."

He raise and eyebrow up, "Oh really?"

That's it! I guess I must have taken Kai by surprised as I pushed him to the grassy floor with my one good hand. He stared at me and I sat on him, daring him to try and get up because I would only push him back down; even if I had one working hand for the time being. "Just try getting up!"

A smirk crossed Kai's face, " That's alright, I like a women on top." I pursed my lips at the bluenett and got off of him. "Why'd you get up?"

"You disgust me!" I snapped at him.

As Kai got up he dusted himself off, " I was just saying." He smirked when I rolled my eyes at him and looked back at the horses.

I walked back up to the fence and placed my hand on it gazing at the green scenery with the four legged beast that inhabited the place. Horses are such gallant animals. I wish I could ride one, just to see how it feels. I bet it would feel as though your flying in the air as they ran with nothing to stop them. Then again, just watching them I could only imagine that their happy just being here able to live in peace until they died of old age. One horse that was a paint came up to me, and he was amazing to look at.

"Hey buddy." I extended my hand he sniffed it and licked my hand. "Ewe."

"That's Solder." My body trembled as Kai grabbed my waist and tickled my ear with his breath. I hated when he did that, made me feel weird, made me feel confused because I didn't know that feeling I was feeling each time he did that to me.

"Let me show you my horse."

Back in the stables we were in again, and once again I cringed with the smell. Kai led me toward a stable that had a single horse in it. When we got closer to him I noticed how tall he was; he was super tall and his big black eyes stared back me and I could see my face in them. His brown coat shined as his stockings made him look even more beautiful.

"Wow...big horse."

"This is Romeo. He's my horse and compared to the other horses you saw outside in the pasture, he is the tallest horse. And we don't know why. But it makes him even better to ride."

"How old is he?"

"He's about three years old, and we trained him ourselves; that's the earliest you can train horse."

"Really?"

"Any younger, you can break it's back if you put a saddle on them."

I was so amazed at how much Kai knew about these animals; he was so different when he was at school, but here at home...he was even more different, he was more himself I suppose and I liked it. Don't get me wrong, he's still a jerk but not much of one here.

"Kai, who did you ride about?"

Kai patted Romeo on his neck, "You'll think I'm crazy or just weird...but I wrote about this man named Buck he's known as the horse whisperer. He can train a horse in a day; he can ride him in a day, and it's amazing." As I listened to Kai talk I noticed a sparkle in his eyes as he continued on stroking his horse as I touched his nose. So maybe Kai and I weren't all that different, we had something that made us ourselves.

* * *

><p><strong>So how did this one go? I hope it went better than the other ones. I actually went back and forth deciding if I should submit or write different concept of this, but I just kept it. First one is always better than a second choice. Now here I go, I must be off my bugs.<strong>

**Until the next chapter. **

**LostAngel217**


	6. Virgin

**Hello my bugs. I know, this is usless...but I might not be posting as I should...I'm going to be helping out my family with my uncle who has cancer...so I'll be busy with them...but don't worry to keep you guys reading I'll posting another chapter in about an hour or so...so keep looking. **

* * *

><p><strong>Virgin:<strong>

"Aria, Kai tells me you play the Cello?"

Before taking a bite of my pizza I glanced at the smiling lady sitting in front of me, "Yes, that's right."

"How long have you been playing?"

I chewed a few times then swallowed and I smiled, "For as long as I can remember."

I heard a little cough and I stared at Kai's father. I still couldn't believe I was here having dinner with the Hiwataris'; for other girls this might be a dream come true, but for me, it was as if I was eating with my folks. "So Aria, would you mind playing for us sometime?"

"I'm actually not very good with an audience. If you know what I mean."

Mr. Hiwatari grinned at me, "Well, when you feel more relaxed, please play for us. We would love to hear you perform live for us." I began to blush.

"Dad, don't embarrass her. See, you made her blush."

Being put on the spot light like this wasn't helping much. And Kai was making it worse telling his folks that I'm shy and nervous and how I don't talk much; yeah, putting me on like that isn't making me feel any better. His folks were nice; and the home was comfy and Kai was nothing like them; he was the opposite of them both. I even wondered if they knew how their son was at school and when they were gone. I mean, I'm sure if they did know they wouldn't always leave him alone like they do.

After dinner I helped Mrs. Hiwatari clear the table, then she pushed me out of the kitchen so I could go hang out with Kai in his room. That made me as uneasy from my stomach as I walked up the stairs toward his room. I found his door easily because it wide open with him in it pulling out some movies. I walked in his room. It wasn't all the great, a full bed for two people a t.v and game system for him and his bathroom.

"So you found it."

"It's not that hard to miss."

"I'm looking for a movie; do you have one in mind?" I shook my head, "Suit yourself. Let's head downstairs I have one already."

In the living room we sat on the sofa, me resting my arm as the other one was playing with my hair, Kai had his arms folded and was staring directly at the TV as the movie played on. I wasn't always a fan of action movies; but this one was catching my attention. Never knew Lord of the Rings was this good. I never even bothered to read the books, but now I felt like reading the books so I could get an idea about the story line before I watch the second movie.

Being here was nice; I never really went to people's houses for any reason, no one ever invited me over. Of course I got the occasional invitation for a birthday party or slumber party or just a little get together, but I never went to them I just stayed home with my parents and my Cello working on my music. I had a pretty close relationship with my folks and not many kids do, so I was pretty lucky; I always so myself lucky and I always saw myself different from them because of what I liked. I wasn't even a normal child...now that I think about it; I'm even a normal teen. And I look at and think about Kai; he's your typical teenager that you see every day and he's the typical popular teenager that you see around at your school.

Growing up from a child I thought I was pretty normal, but then I realized that the things that I did as a child was nothing compared to the other children. I would read a lot and write silly little stories. I even wonder if Kai was normal child who did everyday child things. I wondered if he went to sleep overs and played normal children games? Did he ever think girls had germs and he would catch whatever they had? I wasn't sure.

Even on my way home I wondered about that. I was so distracted that I didn't notice Kai getting my door until he made his irritated voice heard. "Get out already, we're here." How rude!

I stepped out and we walked up to my door Kai chuckled at me. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing just that you seemed to have enjoyed yourself today."

I wasn't going to lie, "I did have a nice night. Your parents are really nice."

"Yeah I guess."

I grabbed the handle to the door getting ready to say bye to Kai when he grabbed my waist and pulled me into a kiss. It was a shock to me, but I relaxed and kissed him back. I felt him put my Cello down but I gripped my bag.

What was I doing? I was kissing Kai back! And might it sound crazy, but I liked it; I didn't want it to stop...not just yet. I took in a breath of his scent and I could have fainted if I wasn't thinking clearly. I had to stop; I had to pull away but I can't. He was holding me to tight and he's bringing me in deeper into the kiss. Alright on the count of three! One...two...what comes after two? Damn it...three! Three! Okay...three!

I pulled away from Kai and he stared at me, "What is it?"

"I'm sorry, I can't do this. By tomorrow...you'll forget it ever happened."

"Did I forget what happened Saturday night?"

I smirked, "No, but you tried the following day."

"Well, I'm not going to forget this."

"I don't know what you're thinking of doing, but it's not going to happen."

I opened my door and closed it, "That's what you think!" Was all I heard from Kai as I shook my head at no one in particular.

The following morning felt different. I don't know if it was a going to be a good morning, or a bad morning. I would consider it a good morning because my arm was feeling great and I felt so wide awake; then again that wasn't very normal. Even on the way to school it felt different, I was being a chatter box with Kai...I was in an extremely good mood, he seemed to have caught on to it because every now and then he would question me if I was on something or taking something that I shouldn't be taking. But he sounded okay with my up mood. I mean, me being silent as I always was is good, because it's me but today...it was different and I had a feeling it was going to be a good day.

In school, after my first two classes I was putting my stuff away in my locker getting ready to head to lunch when I felt someone near me. I closed my locker and saw Tala leaning against one staring at me.

"What?"

He raised a brow, "So now you have an attitude?"

"I don't."

"Yeah right! So whatever you're taking, I want some."

I glared at him, "I'm not taking anything."

"Sure you're not. C'mon I won't tell Kai or anyone else for that matter." He said winking at me.

As close as I was getting to Tala, he was still annoying. I wondered how Kai put up with him. I heard he liked to always go out to parties and even threw a few of them at his house when his folks were gone.

"I'm not taking anything, I'm just happy." At that moment his eyes went wide.

"So, you got laid last night."

Now it was my turn for my eyes to go wide, "What? No! I didn't. Where did that come from?"

"I'm not stupid Aria, I know that has to be the reason, you are never this happy." He was giving me a sly look. "So who was it? Kai? Tyson? Garland?"

"Tala!"

"Enrique?"

"Tala!"

"Hey, just use protection alright. And if you need some; I'm always stocked up."

I slammed my now fisted hand into the lockers, " I did not get laid, I never would! This is embarrassing for me."

Again Tala gave me a sly look and she smiled a cat grin, "So you're still a virgin?"

"TALA!" I shouted as people stared at me from my little outburst. "Not here..." I hissed.

"Yeah, your right. You still are."

"What? How do you know I still am?"

He gave me a smirk, "Because you still look like one. And you act like one too."

"That's it! This conversation is over!" I grabbed my bag and began stomping off to the cafeteria upset and frustrated at Tala who was laughing at me. "That idiot!"

"Who are you calling an idiot?"

"That stupid best friend of yours!"

"Tala?"

"Yes!"

Kai smirked, "He got you raddled up didn't he?"

"Obviously." I said as I continued to walk to the cafeteria with Kai.

He gave me an amused look, curiosity setting his eyes, "What about?"

"Asking me why I was so happy. Then he comes to the brightest conclusion that I wasn't a virgin!"

"Are you?"

I slapped my hand on my face and slowly rolled it off, "Yes!" Honestly, do guys find this amusing to them? Are girls in then era honestly not virgins half the time? Don't girls believe in monogamy? Apparently they don't.

"Seriously?" His eyebrow went up, the spark of amusement getting higher.

"Seriously."

"Yeah, you look like one."

Tala said the same thing, was it that obvious to them? Did I have a sign that said I was a virgin? Well to Kai and Tala I did; it was as if I had something telling them that I was and it was annoying. "How the hell can you tell?"

Kai grabbed a strand of my hair and let it slip through his finger, "You just can." My eyes questioned his answer. "I'm not saying you have to take my word for it. I'm just saying." He walked off toward his table taking one last glance at me until he was swallowed up by the crowd of non- virgin and virgin teens.

Walking to my table I slammed my hand hard on it. Everyone staring at me; all confused and scared, "Do I look like a virgin?" Again, the looks were all confused and scared.

I dared someone to speak, because I wanted to know, I needed to know what a virgin looked like. I stared at Hilary who looked away as if she didn't want to answer me at all. I dared her to speak, my eyes asking for it. "Well-"

"C'mon you have to tell me."

Sighing Hilary held in a chuckle, her chuckle that meant she wanted to laugh, "It's not a bad thing if you are. I mean, most guys find it pretty hot if a girl is a virgin."

"Hilary, are you a virgin?" I asked, giving her a look that meant she better reply before I force it out of her.

She leaned back against the booth and looked around at everyone who was staring at her. Tyson became annoyed with the silence, " Ugh! Just tell them already, or I will." Again the table was silent, "Okay, just to point it out, she is not a virgin!"

"Tyson!" Yelled Hilary as she punched him on the shoulder.

Tyson glared at her, "What, it's true. You're not, and you can so tell."

I wanted to pull my hair out! Honestly, how can you tell if you are or not? I mean, I don't see a sign on her saying she is or isn't. Is it the way they look, or how they act or by the way they talk? I need to know this so I can have an idea; but no one was explaining and I was getting irritated.

I glared at Garland. "How about you?"

Garland with his good looks stared at me and made a little grunt before responding. "As if. Of course I'm not."

I asked almost everyone at the table, and then finally after asking Max who said he wasn't he wasn't, I learned that I was the only virgin her. It made me think that I might even be the only virgin in this damn private school! The thought of that got my hopes down. Great, my amazing good day was slowly falling to pieces and I couldn't live with it. Had I really been living under a rock almost my whole life? Was it really a good thing that I was a virgin? I mean, I knew that many people didn't believe about sex until after your married, but still, I didn't think it was this bad.

I guess always being cooped up in your bed room with a passion was good. I didn't want to have sex before marriage; I found it so wrong and disturbing. I dreamed that my first time would be with someone that I loved and that someone would be my husband and I wanted to keep it at that, always for as long as I can. Monogamy would stay with me until then. I would commit my life with my future love for many years. Oh great, I'm getting all sappy on myself; but I couldn't help it...that's how I am. I'm quiet and innocent I guess you could say; I've never even been to parties in my whole life. Who could have guessed that?

Brooklyn broke the silence, "Aria, what brought this up?"

"Tala and Kai. They were questioning why I was happy, and according to them I got 'laid' and when I defended myself that I never did such a thing, they both went ranting on about how I don't even look like I had sex."

Emily stared at me and then spoke after everyone was done talking, "So is that what you and Kai were talking about when you both walked in here?" I nodded my head. "So you were mad at Tala for saying you weren't a virgin, now?"

"Yes!" That's it. I had to know, I just had too. "Alright. How the hell do I look like a virgin? Do I have something that's telling you that I am?"

Everyone bursted out laughing at me. So what if it was a stupid question! I had to know this; I couldn't behind me anymore, I really couldn't.

In between laughs, Hilary was able to answer, "Aria-it's-the...way you...look!" She bursted out laughing. "You should see...the look...on your face!" She covered her mouth and again everyone was laughing. Hilary was able to calm down a bit too where she was only snickering at me now. "A lot of the times, it's the way a virgin looks. They have this little glint in their eyes. It's hard to describe it, but that's how you can tell. You just look like a virgin."

Everyone continued to laugh at me, and I was already fuming. So that's the trick, my eyes. I went to the bathroom and looked at the mirror. The glint? How is it the glint in one's eyes that just gives it away? I'm no good at this, like really...who am I kidding. I am a virgin and I was certainly proud of it. I mean, I've even been kissed...don't think I haven't...because I have! And no, Kai wasn't my first! But still, I'm proud with my virgin antics.

"What are you looking at?" I looked at the mirror and saw that it was a cheerleader. If I remember she was the one sitting on Tala's lap; Megan was her name. Her glossy red hair shimmered as she tossed it over shoulders giving me the eye.

"Nothing." I backed away getting ready to leave.

"That's what I thought." I stopped mid-way of the exit.

I glanced over my shoulder. "You know, you think that your popular and that people love you...but once you leave this school, you'll be nothing."

"What?" Before anything else, I ran out.

The rest of my classes were a bore. Kai and Tala weren't helping much either. Most of the time they would stare at me and laugh to themselves and I glared at them. Like I said, who cares? I'm proud that I'm a virgin! And I'm going to save myself for that time.

Doing my assignment from the board I heard a whisper and I didn't quiet catch it until I heard another somewhat whisper. I tried to make it out. I looked at Mr. Norris trying to see if he heard the little whispers too.

"Virgin." I heard Tala say.

"Virgin." Kai repeated.

"Virgin." I heard again this time coming from Enrique and it was getting louder.

They were so not doing this! How immature can they get? Honestly playing the 'virgin' whisper game is so wrong. They were doing this on purpose to annoy me to death or to get me to cry or something. Each time they said it was getting louder and louder and now everyone was saying it but those that weren't playing started laughing and I tried to concentrate on my work; I didn't need brats doing this to me.

Great, now it's loud and Mr. Norris is up, what's he going to do; he looks so angry. I can't take this. What if the idiots blurt out why their doing this? "What is going on here?"

The class went silent. My face was red, I could feel it. I was embarrassed and nervous; afraid that someone would call out my name. I gripped my jeans and stared directly at my paper not moving an inch terrified right now. Today was not my day and I should have known that from the moment I woke up in a perfect mood.

"Well? I'm waiting." Mr. Norris sighed, "I get it. I was young once and liked to fool around and go to parties and neglect my work. But honestly guys, don't be so original." I eyes felt like they were about to pop out. Was he helping them to become better? What kind of teacher does that? What kind of teacher helps out students the way they do?

The class bursted out laughing, Tala making wooohooo noises at the teacher. I closed my eyes. Alright, when I open my eyes, all of this will be a dream. I closed my eyes and counted to three, when I opened them, I was still in class. Wake up Aria! Wake up! This was not a dream and this was not my day. You can't expect a young teacher to be as mature as students were as old as he was I couldn't believe he was doing this.

I was so glad to be out of class. I went to my locker and pulled out my needed books for the end of the day. I didn't feel the need to come walking back to class after my music class just because it was real far and I just wanted to get home.

"What has you worked up?" I slammed my locker door and stared at Kai who was next to me leaning against the lockers.

"Oh I don't know! Maybe the fact that what you and Tala did was rude!"

I was fuming with anger, and I hope he could tell because I could feel it radiating off of me. These guys were so stupid.

"Tala thought it would be funny."

"Funny? Yeah, making fun of me is really funny."

"We weren't' making fun of. We were just teasing." I did not find that teasing.

"Whatever. I'll meet you at your car after class." I walked off with Kai trailing the other way.

In the practice room I started trying to come up with a piece. I couldn't think of anything. What type of piece did I want, did I want something soft, or loud or maybe with no measures; but that would be hard. Did I want something striking that would signify who I was or what I was feeling? All these things had to think about to make the right song. Did I want an accompany me while I played? Should I get someone to play another instrument...this was so hard to decide.

I remember what my father once said when he used to be in his band back in college and when he was dating my mother at the time. It was when I was starting out with my Cello. He told me all about music, that you're not just born good, you have to work hard and practice every day to get good. Nothing happens overnight. To be good you have to push yourself to the limit and force yourself to overcome the difficulties of hardships that come with an instrument.

"Thinking I see."

I jumped up in my seat, "Mr. Tim Jones!"

He chuckled, "I didn't mean to startle you." He grabbed a spare chair and placed it across from me. "I just wanted to see how you were coming along."

I put my Cello against my leg and laid my bow down on the case. "It's okay. But I'm having a hard time trying to figure out what I want. I have so many thoughts."

"If you think to much, then it won't come out the way you wish it to. Let it speak to you. I don't expect you to perfect it, but I hope by the time it is due, it will be amazing." With that said Mr. Jones took off to the next practice room.

Maybe he was right, I had to let it speak to me, I had to concentrate on what I wanted. You can't force music out at all. I needed some kind of inspiration to hit me. This is where I wish I had my father's talent, my father had more musical tactics that I could ever possess. But that was because my father was born good. He possesses the hands and heart for it. And I'm still trying to figure out if I do as well. Maybe I do, and I haven't hit my mark just yet. Guess I would just have to wait and see.

I guess even in the car I was out of it. Because Kai was talking to me, but I know I wasn't paying attention, his voice was just muffled. "Aria?"

"What?"

"You didn't hear a word I was saying did you?"

I flicked an eye to him, "No."

"Hn."

I sighed and looked at him. "I'm sorry."

"That's what I was saying."

"You were saying what?"

Kai let out an agitated growl, "I was trying to tell you sorry."

"Oh, then say it again. I didn't hear you the first time."

An annoyed look formed on Kai, "No."

I pursed my lips at his response. "And why not?"

"Because I already told you, and you weren't paying attention."

"But I am now!" His eyes were watching the road as we passed by stores and the lights and street signs and people. "Just say it again."

"I don't feel like it anymore."

We stopped at my place. All I did was fold my arms and cross my leg over the other and stared out toward my house. "Fine then."

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm going to wait until you don't have that feeling anymore."

"What?"

I stared directly at Kai, "You heard me. You said you don't feel like saying 'sorry' so I'm going to sit here and wait till that feeling passes, then you'll feel like saying it."

"You are so stupid."

"You were far worse today."

Leaning back in the car Kai looked at me. "Alright, I'm sorry for today. Can you forgive me once more?"

"How do you I know you're not just saying to get me out of the car?"

Leaning closer I stared eye to eye at Kai. "I'm not. I really am sorry."

Trying to get space for me to push Kai; because he was so darn close I was able to speak, " Alright, I forgive you. Now can you please give me some personal space?" Kai smirked but moved away. "Thank you."

I got out of the car and grabbed my stuff. Rolling down the window Kai yelled, "Same time tomorrow." I watched as he drove home that was pretty close to my place. Sometimes I wonder why I put up with him. Or Tala for that matter. Those jerks.

I walked into my house and saw my parents in the kitchen making some food. My father had paint all over him and my mother had an apron around her.

"Hello sweet heart."

"Hey dad."

"How was school?" I just shrugged and sat down at the table and ate a cookie my mother backed. "Ah, not the speaker I see. I swear, ever since you've been little you have never been a girl of many words." I smiled.

I was very open with my parents, very confident of them both. I mean, not most kids would have a good relationship with their folks; but I was very proud I had that with my parents. It's not something I ever bragged about, or would. I just sometimes found it normal.

"What's wrong Aria?" My mother asked placing a glass of milk in front of me. "You seem a little distracted."

"Can I ask you both something?" My parents exchanged glances at each other and nodded. "I want you both to look at me. And don't get mad."

"Well, we could never be mad at you darling, you've never done anything of the sort to make us think otherwise." Sometimes I could just hug my father for the way he treated me.

I sighed a deep breath ready for any lashing out. "Well, I don't know how to say this...but what if I was to tell the both of you that I wasn't a virgin?"

Again my parents exchanged glances and looked back at me with smiles. Yeah, I did not like the look of this. They better not say what I think they were about to say, it would only anger me more and possibly put me in a bad mood.

My mother looked at me and gave me a sympathetic look, "Aria. For one, we wouldn't be mad at you. Having sex would be your own choice not ours. But second, we know you still are."

I frowned, "How can you tell?"

"You just can. Many teens acts differently after the first time they do it. And just by the way you look at us and how you're acting; we can both tell. Why are you asking us?"

I got up from my spot at the table. "No reason, just something that crossed my mind." I marched up to my room to be alone.

I laid on my bed and wanted to think; I grabbed my little yellow bunny that I've had since I was little. My father bought it for me after one of his concerts when I was little, I don't remember how old I was at the time, but I loved that day for some odd reason. I was young, and nothing ever crossed my mind; boys, love, sex, kissing, college, who would I be when I grew up. I knew though at the time I had just started playing the Cello; or at least tried, I was a little too small to hold it upright...but I was learning.

Now here I am...in my last two years of high school and I'm still trying to figure out what I want and who I want to be. I'm working on college stuff, taking college course and thinking about love, sex, boys and life. Growing up, life isn't as easy it was before; I have to care for things, I have to work for them. I never let anybody get under my skin, because I kept to myself. And now I have one guy who pisses me off half the time and I'm talking more than I have ever done, and I've even made friends the first day I arrived; this year is going to definetly by an interesting one.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright the, that was the last of that. I hope you guys enjoyed it! Sorry, the lack of a computer or laptop really kills me...then the lack of sleep isn't always great. But until next time REVIEW! :D<strong>

**LostAngel217**


	7. Games

**Awesome, new chapter up and ready to go! I hope the last one was good, and I hope this one is almost as good...or better. Reveiw my bugs! That's how I grow and learn...but don't be to harsh please! :/ **

**On with the story! **

**IMPORTANT: I will be for sure M.I.A for the next few days until the weekend, so I'm sorry for this...that's why I'm updating right now with a chapter...busy with my uncle who has cancer gonna help him out with fundraising. But untill then, I will see you guys later. **

* * *

><p><strong>Games:<strong>

Okay, you know how some schools aren't that exciting to go too? How some schools is just a drag to go too? Well, back at home, that's how my school is; it was pretty boring, nothing ever happened; we were state recognized for many things one of which was for the science program and the fine arts program where a bunch of our students traveled for different things. Sometimes we would even take field trips to colleges around the city or out of the city. If we were that lucky the really smart students would go out of state; which would be me and at least another of the top five percent students.

Now, my new high school is a bit different, it's never dull; and when I say never dull, I really do mean it. Especially when everyone is laughing at Tala in history class, and when I say everyone I mean the teacher is even laughing; yes Mrs. Staton is laughing at the Tala Volkov. And why if you so dare ask, or if your just wondering? Because someone finally gave Tala a piece of his own medicine and by that someone, I mean me. Yes, me! I'm laughing my butt off at Tala as he sits on the floor with his chair dismantled and his butt now stained with ketchup and mayonnaise.

After all that he did to me in one morning, yeah I think he deserved it. Especially since his hair is covered in that hard to get off foil confetti that's all inside his shirt and pants by now. But I think I should tell you from the start of it all. Because I owe Kai a bit of credit too for distracting Tala before his epic fall in the class.

It's not like it was April fools in October, but more or less it was just a joking day for anyone. I was running late to class today, and I was literally running. This was the first that I've ever been late, but I was having hard time trying to open the door for the music class because no one was around, so there I was running with my Cello in hand along with my school bag. The hall ways were almost empty except for the common skippers walking around like nothing.

I stopped mid-way of the class room and walked the rest of the way. When I got to the door I looked into the room and a bunch of people were staring at me like I had something on my face because they were all smiling. I gave them a confused look. But my first mistake out of all of this was not looking at Tala; the way his face had an evil grin how he covered his mouth a bit with his hand. The second mistake I made was not looking at the door handle or even bothering to see why everyone was looking at me. So what if I was late? Everyone has a first, and today so happened to be mine. I grabbed the door handle and opened the door not realizing that something wet and sticky was on my hand. When I was already in I gave out a distress cry.

My face in an almost grossed out form, "What the fuck is this?" I quickly wiped the substance off my hand with a Kleenex on top of Mr. Belmonts desk. "It's so gross, it looks like-"

"HAAAAA, HAHAHAHA!" I looked for the source of the loudest laughter from the classroom as everyone was in an uproar. I spotted Tala almost falling out of his seat. "You-should...the look...on- your...FACE!" He couldn't even talk right.

"TALA!" I screamed out.

"So Aria, what does it look like?" He shouted out still laughing.

"What?"

Tala stared at me still laughing, but a bit softer now as everyone was calming down. "You know what it looks like. Didn't know you were into that stuff. You should clean off your hands before coming to class!"

I glared at Tala, "You are so going to get it!"

"Ha! I'd like to see you try!" My eye twitched. Was he daring me to try something on him. I think he was.

I walked to my seat and placed my stuff down and pointed a finger at him, "You just wait Tala, you'll get back! But worse!" I sat down and grumbled a bit.

"Well he got you good." I mimic an almost attempt at Kai's voice as he rolled his eyes. "It's shaving cream."

I gawked at Tala, "Shaving cream? Why the hell did you put shaving cream on a door handle?"

"Because the nurse gave it to me. I wasn't going to say no. Now watch this." Tala got up and walked outside looking to see if anyone was watching him or if a teacher was around. He shook the can and sprayed it again on the side of the handle. It was one of those handles where you pull it down. He stepped back in and smirked at me, "Now watch and learn."

We waited for the next victim. I felt bad for whoever was next and I was scared for some odd reason, then I saw them. I gasped. Oh no, those words kept running to through my head when I saw Mr. Belmont grab the handle to quickly to see what was on it. He walked in and looked at his hand; his face was of disgust and anger, but by then the whole class bursted into high laughter. Even I started laughing, I couldn't help it. This was too funny. Mr. Belmont grabbed a Kleenex and cleaned off the shaving cream and dabbed some hand sanitizer and cleaned off the remaining cream off of him.

"Very funny guys." He took his seat at his desk and stared at us as we continued to laugh, "whose bright idea was this? Huh? The old shaving cream trick." He brushed back his slick black hair and sighed. "I have to give credit to whoever did this one. I can't believe I fell for this. Good job." Mr. Belmont smiled at us. After that the class seemed to have calmed down.

Every now and then I heard Tala let out a little laugh and there; which was getting me mad. Yeah, Okay, I do admit that what he did to me was pretty funny, but that was so mean! Every time Tala let out a noise I glared at him and he smiled at me knowing full well what he did.

"You have to admit what Tala did was pretty funny." I glared at Kai daring him to say something else. "What? I'm just saying."

"Don't encourage him anymore." I returned my attention to my reading, writing down notes and taking in my wording in my short essay for the story.

"I'm not. He does it to himself." Yes, why should I even try with this guy? They are both alike, Kai being the leader in this situation.

When the bell rang I got my stuff and took off. I ran met up with Hilary walking out of the class, "Sorry I didn't tell you."

"It would have helped if you did."

She giggled, "We all needed a good laugh. Just watch out, if Tala got you once, you can bet he'll get you again."

"I would like to see him try." I clung onto my Cello tighter as I walked to my Chemistry class. "With the way he is, I'm surprised he made it this far."

"Both Tala and Kai are very smart. But they don't use their brains very much."

"No, you think?" I glanced at Hilary waiting for her to reply but she just shrugged. "We'll see then."

"You do that. I have to go to the little girl's room. See you later."

I walked into class and saw that Kai and Tala were sitting at the tables. Ray was talking to Tala and Kai was looking at me as I kept staring at Tala. I made my way to my seat.

"What has you all anal?"

I smacked Kai over the head, "I'm not anal! I'm just don't trust Tala."

"Well you didn't get cream on you again, so all is clear." I still don't trust Tala. I looked around our table and didn't see anything out of the ordinary. I guess it was safe.

Sitting down I watched as the other students made their way into the class. Once the class was seated, Mrs. Staton brought herself to the front of the room. "It's that time again class. Now, today I think I'll cut you some slack, I'm not really good so if you don't mind...just copy down this definitions."

The long tables that were sitting at had opening for the books and what not. I reached in the back of cubby and put my hand on the only book that was there and I felt it; something wet and squishy. "Damn you Tala!" I yanked my hand out and looked at the shaving cream.

Again the class bursted out laughing. How did I not see this coming? How the hell did he know? "HAHAHAHAHA! You once again fell for it!"

"How the hell did you know?"

"Aria my dear, it's called a cell phone. I text to see what we would be doing today. I got you again."

I stood up and cleaned my hand as Ms. Staton called the class to order as she was rubbing her head at all the noise. "Silence class! Calm down." After a few more muffled laughs no more was heard.

I began writing, my intense writing. Okay, today was meant to be a good day! I woke up happy, well refreshed with no moody problems. And here I was running late to my first class of the day and then Tala punked me with some shaving cream and everyone knew; and my so called friend Hilary didn't bother giving me a heads up! And now I believed he infamous Kai who said that Tala would stop; and here I am wiping the shaving cream once again off my hand. Yes, I must say that today is not my day.

"It wasn't all that bad." Kai whispered to me.

"To you it wasn't, but to me, yeah it was..."

"And why do you say that?"

"I'm the new girl still! Most of the junior class here will remember this!

"So you say." Kai didn't bother to look at me. He continued his writing.

I turned back and looked at Ray and Tala, I watched Tala as he stopped and stared at me with a smirk on his lips. Ray took a glance at the both of us and had a worried expression on him. "Tala, you better watch yourself."

"I wouldn't be saying that, because with what's been happening, I would say that you should be watching yourself."

I faced back to the front. Yes, Tala would pay. I just had to think to something but how? What was the best way to get back at Tala? I put my head down as I continued to write what we were given to do. Then it came to me; I knew what I would do. I smiled as I put my pen down. My hand was hurting.

I wasn't even close to being finished with the thirty definitions I had to copy down. Yeah, it wasn't much, but still I wanted to do work.

I sat down at our table for lunch and I was given weird looks and everyone smiled at me; so they all knew.

"How does it feel to get pranked by Tala?" Grinned Emily.

"Not as much as fun as yesterday with the whole virgin thing."

"You know; if he isn't screwing girls, he's playing pranks or not doing his work." Emily took a bite of her burger.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, I kind of figured that out after today."

Hilary shrugged her shoulders, "You're the one who hangs out with them. So it's not our fault that he's picking on you."

"Do I have a choice?"

"You could stop getting rides from Kai."

"I could. But I've been getting along good with Kai." I was given stares as everyone just gave me this most confused stare ever. "I'm just saying."

"Yeah right!" Everyone shouted. I shrunk into my seat.

"Well don't you worry, I have a plan and Tala is going to get it!" I put my hand into a fist with a determined look in my eye.

I was given uncertain looks from everyone and I'm sure I could tell what they were thinking, but still; no way was I going to allow it get this far anymore. Next class that I have with Tala he's going to get it.

"Emily, Tyson! Can I have some of that ketchup and mayonnaise?" Both teens looked at me and nodded, I grabbed it and went in search for more plotting my revenge. Hell, I think I should get Kai back too, but that's if I was in a good mood not too.

Heading to class I spotted Kai and Tala talking to some girls; I walked up to the both of them. They noticed and smiled. Tala grinned at me but I just ignored him and the girls glared death daggers at me from behind. I grabbed Kai and pulled him away.

"You do realize that you're writing yourself a death wish from those girls?"

"I know that. But I need your help." He raised an eyebrow, "Distract Tala for me will you? Just for a few minutes, be late to class for all I care."

"You want me to be late for you?"

"Please?" Kai sighed and put his hands on his hips and looked at me and my determined face. "Sure. But you owe me."

"You name it and I'll do it."

Just like that, Kai kept to his word and distracted Tala. I put my plan into action by doing the same thing Tala did to me. I got the ketchup and mayonnaise and poured the contents carefully on the doorknob. The class was staring at me and I motioned them to keep quiet as I finished my work. I walked into the class and went into my Cello case and pulled out a screw driver and began my work Tala's chair. When he sat his bony ass on this he'll fall off. I placed the remaining Ketchup and Mayonnaise on his seat. I grinned an evil at this wonderful plan; though I'm sure Tala would notice such an obvious attempt on this I was hoping he wouldn't. I pushed his chair back into its place and took my spot at my desk putting my stuff away.

I saw movement on the other side of door. I smiled when I saw who it was. Tala and Kai were talking and Tala never noticing what was on the knob. Facing Kai Tala grabbed the knob and and jerked away I stared forward copying down the homework assignment and everyone bursted out laughing when Tala walked in holding his hand out.

"Who the hell did this?" He looked around and pointed me out, "Aria!"

Lazily I looked at him, "What? Honestly you think I could do something like that? I have better things to do than play silly games." I went back to my work. Tala wiped the stuff off his hands with some kleenex then tossing it aside.

"Don't play dumb with me! Fine, you got me back." He wasn't even paying attention; the idiot, he pulled out his chair still complaining about the incident and how we were even and what not. He sat down, "Ahhh!" BAM! The roared with laughter as Tala was flat on his ass with his chair dismantled and his but now stained with Ketchup and Mayonnaise. Mr. Staton started laughing too. "Fuck…"

"Ha-Ha-Ha. How does it feel Tala! You should pay more attention to the pranks you pull!" I got up and stood next to Tala as he glared at me still on the floor with the chair tilted. I had my hands behind my back I was hoping that Tala would at least notice that I wasn't done just yet. As quickly as I could I smashed an egg on his head that was filled with the foil confetti. Tala shook his hair trying to get the stuff off of him, but to no avail. He stood up and dusted himself off not seeing that his butt was stained as well as the confetti still on him. He jumped around scratching his back.

"Aria! Damn you!" Tala jumped around trying to clear himself of the colorful stuff.

"What did I do?" I asked smiling.

"What the- My butt is stained too! Damn it Aria!" He turned around trying to get a good look. Like a dog chasing his tail. "I didn't think you-" He turned and faced Kai who was covering up a smirk, "You! And you helped her, didn't you?" He pointed at Kai with an accusing finger.

"Well she did say she would repay me. I couldn't say no."

"That's right Tala." I paused before speaking again, "You know, next time you play a joke on someone, make sure you know they won't get revenge on you."

Tala and I had a stare off for a about a minute until Tala extended a hand toward me, "I guess I have to admit defeat, you got me back. But next time you won't be so lucky."

I took Tala's hand and we shook, "Alright then. It's a truth."

"Not bad for a girl." I smiled. Yeah, Tala wasn't all that bad, he was alright. I felt I got closer to him today and I liked it. He was an alright friend.

And that was how Tala ended up the way he did, and might I say it was a beautiful job!

* * *

><p>I sat in my music getting my friend out of his case. I cleaned my hands on my jacket that was on the chair and fixed my skirt as I placed my Cello in its area. I grabbed my bow and took a deep breath and started playing a simple Bach piece which was Minuet. A very simple piece for a Cellist who's been playing for a while. It was usually basic warm up for me. I made it start off soft and grew the sound up a bit more as I glided my bow across the strings. Usually this piece was a bit rough, but I managed to make it smooth without such hasty stops. I was so caught up in my music I didn't hear the sound of knocking.<p>

It grew louder with more force and I felt like I was in a dream; and I stopped playing when it persisted. I turned my head over and looked at the door that led to choir hall; no one was around, so that meant it was the other door in front of me that led outside. I slowly turned my head and stared at Kai who was looking at me. I almost dropped my Cello but caught him on time.

What was Kai doing here? Didn't he have class? How long has he been here? Oh no! My face is turning red; I'm blushing! My cheeks were red I could feel it. Kai once again knocked on the door. I got up and went to open it. He stepped in not taking notice of me.

"What are you doing?"

"I came to listen." He grabbed a chair and brought it in front of me from where I was sitting.

I gave him such a confused look, "You came to listen to me?" I blushed even more. "But why-"

"Don't be so nervous. I've heard you before."

"What?"

"Yeah. For almost the past few weeks since you've been here I've been listening."

Was he joking? Had he really been hearing me for that long? So this whole time; this whole time he's been out their listening to me practice? I closed my eyes trying not to freak out. No one has ever done that before! Without my permission that is! I blushed and I felt something graze my hand. I opened my eyes and saw that it was Kai grabbing my hand leading me to my chair. I sat down and still stared at Kai.

"Play for me." I don't know why, but something made me pick up my bow again.

An aura, a calming aura relaxed me quite good and I closed my eyes and continued to play the Bach piece I had started. I got so into the music I felt my body moving along with the piece; my body swayed slowly and I was lost. It felt like forever, but it was only a minute that it lasted. The sweet song that was played was so short. I opened my eyes and Kai was looking at me.

"How was that?"

"I'm not saying this in a rude way, but can you play another song?"

I gave him a sweet smile, "I don't mind at all. I mean, I did say I would repay you for today."

"Exactly my point."

"This is piece that I'm always unsure of. My parents haven't even heard it, but I guess it's alright if you heard it." Kai leaned back on the chair and crossed his arms as his eyes slowly closed. He was ready for me to perform. Like an audience.

Stradivarius is piece I'm comfortable with sometimes. But I usually messed it up; not in a bad way were the piece is put to shame; it was only on a few notes, but other than that it was real good. My bow glided across my Cello with such ease as the music started off soft but steady. I could feel eyes on me but I was alright with that. My hands expertly went along the neck as my fingers moved along. I could feel the vibrations hitting me all over with each movement of the song. I started moving along with the music; swaying side to side, sometimes back and forth depending on the chords. The song got softer, then a crescendo escaped and it grew and my body was taken over. I peaked at Kai and he seemed lost as he continued to stare and I continued to move as the playing got softer.

His eyes had a certain look in them. He was calm; but I could tell he was hiding something; he wanted to say something to me. His beautiful violet orb's stared and followed my movement of my hands, then back to me. A smile crept on his lips and I felt as if I was about to melt. I had never seen him smile as such and it was beautiful. A blush appeared and I once again closed my eyes. The song became steady with time and I stopped my swaying but my head kept moving; then the playing once again got soft but never ceased to stop. A crescendo escaped as my body started moving again and the music got faster and faster and it grew, but just as it had grown it got soft and slowly stopped. I allowed my bow to slowly glide across to the finish and I held my bow then counted to three and released as my eyes opened.

A smiled formed on Kai as he clapped at my performance. "That was amazing."

I blushed and fiddled with my bow as I laid my Cello down, "Really? I didn't' think it was best work."

"Well that's you speaking, but I say that was amazing." Kai was being nice to me. Why was he being so nice to me? "I've been hearing you play, and I must say; that getting a front row seat to this was not so bad. You've played better though."

My eye twitched, I knew it couldn't last long. Kai can't be too nice for too long. "You jerk! I play for you as payment and this is how you compliment me!" I slapped him over the head. "I should have known."

"Calm down Aria. I'm not saying it in a bad way." Kai rubbed his head. "I really...loved it." And there it was again, that same look he was giving me as I played. I stared at him not knowing what to do.

Kai was becoming irresistible with the way he looked. I sat on the chair but something was taking over me and I didn't know what it was or how to explain it but I felt I had too; I wanted to. Maybe I was going against myself with what happened after the Homecoming dance and when Kai dropped me off at my house after I came from his house; but right now I didn't care.

I got up from my spot from the chair and walked up toward Kai. He stared up at me and I did it; I kissed Kai on the lips. I know this took him by surprise but by instincts he kissed me back. He grabbed my waist and brought me down to sit on him. I had never done this before but I put my legs on either side of him; and to top it off I was in a skirt! Our make out session was pretty intense. I was here kissing Kai in the music building where anyone could just walk in on us, yes how crazy was that? How crazy was I?

I grabbed Kai's face as my hair fell over my face touching Kai. He grabbed tight around my body bringing me closer and his hands started roaming all over my body; but my brain was turned off no alarms were ringing. His hands smoothly glided down to my waist and rested their. My arms wrapped around his neck as we went deeper into the kissing. My face was flushed, I could feel it but I wasn't ready to finish; but then it happened, the alarms were sounding off in my head when Kai's hands started to go up my skirt. I tensed which made him tense and we both stopped.

We pulled away breathing heavily as my forehead rested on his, "We can't do this..." I got off him.

"What?" Kai asked a bit flustered

"You heard me. We can't do this, not at all." I fixed my skirt and blouse and put my Cello and bow away properly.

"And why is that?" Kai said getting defensive on me as he stood up looking cross as ever.

"Uh, hello! Here we are getting into it, and we're not even dating! And then when you kissed me those other times when I'm sure they meant nothing at all to you..."

Kai ran a hand down his face a look of annoyance rising in him, "So you decide that attacking me like that is going to solve things?"

"No! I don't know why I did that, so don't even ask, because even I don't' know..."

"So the major issue is that we're not dating?"

I gave him a look that said that's-my-point. "Yes."

"Then go out with; let's date, let's be a couple."

"No!"

Okay, now I was just annoying Kai I think. But I didn't want to involve myself with a player; I told myself that I would stay away from, that I wasn't going to be one of those girls he played with for a few weeks then tossed aside when he done. Just like Tala, Kai too was a horn dog as well as his other friends.

"What the hell Aria! First you make the impression that you want to hook up, now you don't want to?"

"Exactly..."

He sighed, "Whatever. Let's just go. I don't want to be here anymore."

So what if he was mad, I was mad too; and being the car wasn't making things any better. It was silent all the way; and when I say silent...I mean it was silent. No sound; no music or breath could be heard, just the sound of the engine as we passed by a few stores and houses. I noticed though...after a while that we were nowhere near our houses. We were somewhere completely different.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

I should have known he wasn't going to tell me anything. We were like in the middle of nowhere; it was just a bunch of trees, the type of place where you could commit murder and get away with it. Then, just as we had entered the place we were gone from it as the view changed. We were at a park. We passed a few swing sets and benches that were surrounded by a few trees. People were having picnics and playing as they ran around having fun. The car came to a stop and Kai turned off the engine and rolled down the windows.

The breeze came in and moved my black hair all around my face as I gazed out to the scenery. Why were even here?

"I want to go home."

"Not yet. First we're going to talk." He switched his seat to where he could lay on his back as he stared at the ceiling.

"About what?"

"About this, about what's going on?"

I was getting irritated, "Nothing is going on. Just leave it."

"You don't even know what you want."

"Me? I do know what I want. It's you who can't make up your mind!"

"That's what you think."

"Damn it Kai, if you're going to be complaining about this, then why don't you just leave me alone!"

"I think I will! I could be doing much better things that car pulling you to and from school!"

So maybe I would show it, but I felt it. Those words hurt... a lot. I continued to stare at the window not bothering to look at the bluenett at all. "Well if I'm such a burden then don't car pull me! I'm so sorry that I ruined your social life because you have to give me rides to school!"

"Yeah, well my social life would be easier if you weren't involved." What he was saying didn't even bother him. Did he even notice what he was saying? Did he see that his words were hurting me? I think not.

I held in the tears as best as I could, "Fine! Starting now, I'll get out of your damn hair!" I opened his car door and slammed it shut stomping off to who knows where.

I followed a little trail on the grass and saw the swing set we had passed driving here. I sat on one swing and swung a little holding the chains making sure that my skirt didn't flap up and show unnecessary things. I gazed at the ground and tried to rationalize why I liked Kai. When that didn't work I tried to think of the reasons to not like him. And I found a lot of reasons why not to like him. But I guess because of those reasons, I couldn't help but be attracted to him. His bad boy side that brought him out more; but it was the moments that we were together that he was different...in a good way.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and felt some tears escape as I wiped them away. "Are you crying?"

How did I not notice him? I saw his shadow on the ground as he was standing behind me holding on to the chains. "Go away."

"No." He said as he nuzzled my neck which sent shivers along my body. I scrunch up my nose at this awful smell.

"You've been smoking."

"And?"

"It's gross!" I moved my head away from him. "Don't breathe around me until you pop a gum."

"Aria, I'm sorry." He breathed right around my ear and I could smell his breath. He smelled like winter fresh; so he did pop a gum like I said for him to do. "Can you forgive me?"

"No." I said bluntly not caring how sweet he was trying to be.

"I'm really, really sorry Aria. I didn't mean to say those things to you and make you cry. That's the last thing I wanted to do."

I stared at the ground and played with the dirt with my feet. I smiled, but my hair covered it. Should I forgive him? I should, he was trying and it's not every day that you hear the almighty Kai apologize like this. It's so cliché, all of this is, but I liked it. But since he was trying.

I chuckled at him, " I guess I can forgive. But next time something like this happens, I'll make you work for a forgiveness."

I felt a tickle at my ear and turned to face Kai, we were only inches apart. I couldn't help it; he was right there so I kissed him; even if was short. A smile formed on Kai's lips, "That's it. No matter what you say, we are officially a couple. I can't have you playing games like this with me and let you get away with it."

"Fine." I smiled.

I patted the extra seat next for me so Kai could sit next to me. He took the offer and he sat in it. " Do you want to go home?"

"Not yet." I stayed quite a few seconds longer thinking, "You do realize that half the female population at our school is going to have it out for me."

"I know." He sounded very amused by this. "But I'm sure you can handle it."

"You know, all of this is not at all ordinary."

Kai shrugged and pushed himself with one foot as he went back and forth, " Who said it was supposed to be ordinary?"

"No one. It's just that before I came here. My life was pretty ordinary, I even though coming here would be the same." I swung on the swing a little holding my skirt down and the wind hitting my face as my hair danced.

"But it's far from ordinary."

"It is. Since I've been here things have been different; in a good way. Crazy things have been going on and I can't complain for the most part. I just realized that life is never ordinary and that's how it should be."

You have to live and let. And today just showed me that; from the start of the morning up until now I saw that today was a good day it just had to go from bad to good; and I'm glad it did. I'm the type who stays clear of drama and crazy stuff but since coming here...I know thing's won't be the same. I'm kind of excited to see where this takes me.

"Aria."

"Yes?"

"This is out of the blue, but do you want to come to a Halloween party?"

Is that a good thing to be excited?

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it, and I hope you read the important notice. Well, till I'm done and ready with more chapters I will update soon. Be safe and have a wonderful day. <strong>

**LostAngel217**


	8. Rose

**Hello again my fellow readers and writers; I'm back and ready to submit. I would have submitted earlier, but I was a bit busy on account of it being Halloween and all. Watching scary movies today was awesome...and then watching Ghost Hunters live on Syfy was even more better. Hit the panic button like twice on my lap top from the camera view they had set up.**

**Watch me as I type on. Any way's. I'm back and here is my next chapter. I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>Rose:<strong>

" I remember it perfectly, just like it was yesterday. But, I've always been afraid to tell people about it. Even the thought of talking about it sends shivers down my spine. And sometimes when I'm just remembering it; I feel as though it's about to happen again. Tyler, Jena, Alex, Monica, Selene and I love Halloween and when October would come around, we went looking for our costumes at the same time every year. When we went the Halloween store it was still getting in costumes; it seemed many people were still in the spirit as they were for any good occasion."

"Thanks again for picking us up Tyler." I said as we made our way to the outlets.

"No problem guys, anytime." I smiled at Tyler as his curly brown hair moved around with the breeze of the wind.

I turned around from my seat and watched at my friends fought over some Sour Punches that Monica had brought to eat. "That's enough! Alex you'll eat them all!" Selene snagged them away from Robert as he tried to fix his glasses up right again.

I was really excited for today. Going costume shopping was always fun. Especially since we ordered our costumes at the exact same time and they were shipped off to the Halloween store at the Outlets.

"Aria, are you excited to get the costumes?" Jena asked, pushing her layered blond hair away from her face.

"Yes. I can't wait."

I looked out the window happy that I was able to spend time with them today. I should be at home though, working on my music getting ready for my recital coming up already; but my folks figured that I should get out of the house for a few hours, on account that today was Halloween!

Tyler slowed down his driving as Jena pointed out that we were here. We went around the huge parking lot looking for some parking. Took us at least five minutes since we got here mid afternoon. We all stepped out of the car and walked into the Outlets. We were surrounded by people, but we rushed passed them in a hurry.

Selene grabbed my hand, "There, lets hurry!" We created a chain as we passed the rushing people. Selene pulled the door open to the Halloween store and we buzzed in single file. I had forgotten how huge the place was. But each year it got better and more amazing costumes to look at.

The five of us ran to the check out counter, "Yes, how can I help you?" The old man was nice and he could be Santa Clause if he wanted too; with his jolly voice and beard.

"We're here to pick up some costumes that got here the other day. It's under the name Aria Hart."

"Give me a minute, let me go check back." And with that the could be Santa walked off.

Being with friends outside of school was one of the many things I liked. Sacred Heart was a nice school, but we always had restrictions; and I wasn't even religious, but it was the only decent school they had here in Washington.

I looked around the store and back at my friends who were trying on masks and laughing. Yes, this was one of the greatest things ever. Taking a break is what I needed; and this time of year was one of them. I was being indecisive about today, but Monica forced me to come; and my parents pushed me out of the house telling me to have fun.

"Here you go Miss. six Halloween costumes to go."

"Thank you sir, and have a happy Halloween." I grabbed the bags and left the counter. "Hey, I have them."

"Awesome." The group said in unison.

Tyler went in search of his Pirate costume as Monica went in for her Gothic wear. Selene found her princess dress and Alex pulled out his Sweeny Todd outfit. Jena grabbed her pixie outfit and twirled around with it. I glanced inside the last bag and took a look at my original Alice in Wonderland costume. I was so happy that I was able to order this in time; they only had five in stock and I wasn't going to let it slip by this year.

"Shall we get going then? Head for lunch then to Aria's place to get ready?" Alex asked already heading to the door.

We all agreed, but I noticed that Selene wasn't following us. I looked around me and spotted the punk teen reading something on a billboard. "What are you looking at Selene?" I asked walking up next to her.

"I saw this!" She pointed to a flyer, "It's directions to an old cemetery. I've heard about it before."

"What are you girls talking about?" My remaining friends joined us.

"I was telling Aria about this old cemetery from this flyer. It looks cool; we should go check it out!" Selene was always amused by these kinds of things; I never was, but she loved to get into the spirit of Halloween.

Tyler grabbed the flyer, "Let's have lunch as we talk about it." We all agreed to this and took off.

We went to our normal hang out; which was a pizza joint. We walked toward the volleyball courts after we ordered our two pizza's and watched as a team started playing. I took the flyer out of my purse and placed it on the table we were at. I scanned it for a few minutes.

"Hey guys, this is close by downtown." I said pointing out the directions that were printed on the paper.

"Hey, that's pretty cool. Maybe after we walk around the neighborhood we can drive on over." Monica said trying to her hide her Mexican accent. "I mean by the time we finish getting a few candy we can head on over."

Alex hugged Monica as he spoke "Great idea. So what's the info on the flyer?"

I glanced at the flyer and read out the info that was written on it, "Join us if you dare for a downtown cemetery ghost hunt. Meet little Rose if you dare; a ghost child who was killed in an accident years ago. The cemetery is open all night long; gates open at 8pm. Hope to see you there." I looked up from the flyer, "So what do you guys think?"

Alex rolled his eyes, "That's a load a bull. A ghost girl? Seriously."

"C'mon Alex, it's not so bad. Let's just go check it out and if it's that boring then we can leave." Jena said trying to convince Alex it would be fun.

Our food arrived and the boy serving us took a look at the flyer, "So you guys are heading to that old Cemetery? I here this little ghost girl name Rose haunts the place."

Tyler rose an eyebrow, "So what have you heard about it?"

"Oh, plenty of things. If you call her by her name she appears in front of you. And she's real cute; with her curls and the bow in her hair. She's about five years of age. You can actually talk to her if you want and she'll answer any questions you ask her."

Alex and Tyler were skeptical of this, I could tell and that's how they've always been. Robert came out to be the skeptical one, "You really expect us to believe that?"

"Well, that's up to you guys. But if you do go; then have fun and don't do anything stupid." He started walking away but stopped, "Oh, and her grave is covered with toys, she'll like it if you leave her toy; balls are her favorite. But whatever you do, don't take any of the toys or she'll follow you home." With that said the waiter walked off.

I was a bit freaked out, "Do you really think it's true?"

"Even if it isn't it's still pretty cool!" Selene said grabbing a slice of pizza and biting it. "Let's go! Please." She had no manners for this did she? She was talking with her mouth full.

We all looked at each other thinking, even if I was unsure about it. Late at night doing this kind of stuff. I shouldn't agree to this, I really shouldn't...but I had to take a plunge. " I say lets go for it."

We all agreed. I had to do this one thing; what if I left sometime this year, then I would regret not doing crazy stuff with my friends. My Cello wouldn't miss me, right now I was with friends and I was pretty happy about it; things could change by the following year at this point. So I'm taking the shot of going ghost hunting! Who in the world does that?

Even on the way home we were still talking about it, "So what about the gift? What do we get her?"

I looked up at Monica, "I don't know. I mean, I have a few toys that we can look at."

"My brother Tony has a few toys; we can do that guy said at the pizza joint and give her a ball." Selene pitched in.

"I honestly don't know why you guys believe all this ghost stuff."

"Lighten up Alex; it's not as bad as it sounds." I smiled looking at him; his spiked hair moving with the breeze of the wind as we continued to drive back to my place.

"I'm just saying that maybe you guys are taking this a bit too far."

I was getting defensive, "We're not. Just have fun."

Alex crossed his arms and leaned his head back, "I am. But I'll be laughing at you guys when you find out that this is a bunch of bull." I rolled my eyes as did Monica and Selene.

When we made it to my house we all scattered out. My neighborhood was huge, but my friends only lived a few blocks away from me, and we all took the same bus to school so we saw each other everyday. But most of the time; because of my practicing they hardly ever came over; when they did it was planned, they understood I'm glad they did.

We entered my house. My place is huge; two story house with oak flooring and huge chandelier lights hanging down. A grand piano in the living room and the then the t.v room in another room. I loved my house nothing was a comparison to this place.

"Mom, dad I'm back!"

My dad popped out from the back with paint all over his face, "Hey sweet heart. How did the shopping go? Hey guys!"

"Hey Mr. Hart." Everyone replied.

"The shopping went good dad. How's the painting coming along?"

"It's going good. Just sold two today; each five-hundred." I gave a high five to my father. "You guys going to get ready here?" We all nodded, "And the sleep over this year?"

"This is Monica's place." Jena responded grinning.

"Alright, be safe. Aria, mom went food shopping and I'll be in the back painting if you guys need anything."

The one thing I loved about my folks; they trusted me and didn't bother to call me when I was out late, but it was always so rare that I would be out. Yes, I am the good girl who doesn't have such an amazing life. It's pretty boring, but I don't mind. This only went on once a year, I didn't mind much, and what bad thing would we be doing? Going to an old cemetery and disturbing the dead? I had to admit that maybe I was a bit skeptical too about all of this. But at the same time; I was pretty excited about doing this for the first time. Yes, this was going to be fun.

I looked at the clock hanging in the dinning room across the living room. It was almost six O'clock and it was already getting dark. "We should start getting ready, don't you think guys?"

"Aria's right. Let's head up to her room and start getting ready, by the time we finish the streets will be crawling with people." Tyler pronounced.

We all ran up to my room and Selene called my bedroom for the girls to change in; the boys had to take my restroom to change. We pulled out our costumes and began undressing. Monica and I first helped Selene put on her dress as we had to zip up the back and then puff the bottom of the dress out. How many layers does a dress need to make a princess? Honestly, we could just put a tutu and then it would be puffed out. Selene fixed the long sleeves and brushed out her colored black hair she had done yesterday. She wrapped her long hair in a bun and then she put on her combat boots.

Monica got out her Gothic wear. She put her fish net leggings and slid on her leather skirt that puffed out and had zippers that were attached to it. She put on the matching corset pushed out her breasts to make them perky. She started teasing her long blond wavy hair that had pink streaks. As she was doing that Jena put on her light blue corset top that was connected to her skirt. It looked really nice on her. The light blue laced dress went great with her tiny figure. Especially when she put on her knee high white boots she ordered on line. She finished it off with the short brown hair wig that came along with it. She looked so cute.

I pulled out my costume and slid on the Alice dress that I was just so in love with. I slid on my white panties hoes and my Alice shoes. I fixed the dress and the little apron that was attached to it. I grabbed the wig and put it on my head adjusting it. I liked the little curls the wig had at the bottom made them look like a little girls hair.

We finished putting on our make up when the boys had walked in and they looked amazing. Tyler had on like Johnny Depp pirate costume; the hook that was on his left had was pretty awesome. He painted on the mustache and had and eye patch on. He made one awesome pirate because the costume was to die for, and that fact that Tyler greased up his hair made him look pretty attractive. Even Alex looked awesome. He pulled off Sweeny Todd very well. With his dark complexion and then the added on white make up and his stylish hair style that he was well known for at school by the female population made it look even better. I guess that's how you do it when you're an actor.

"Are you girls ready to hit the streets?" Alex said ready to go already. We all nodded and left my room, "This is going to be so awesome."

Down stairs my parents where in the living room watching a movie when they saw us my mother jumped out of the sofa all giddy, "Don't you six look amazing!" She grabbed the camera that was sitting on a stack of magazines. "Picture time!" We all huddled together and smiled and my mother took the picture.

"We're leaving; I'll be back tomorrow morning."

"Have fun Aria and you guys be safe." My father called out. We waved at them and closed the door.

Tyler parked it his car close by where we could see it as we walked down collecting candy. We all got out of the car and started walking. I felt like a little kid; but I saw most of my friends from school walking down the lanes and crossing the streets all dressed up with their siblings or family. Who said you were too young for trick-or-treating? It's like our own little tradition here in Washington.

"Which house do we hit next?" Jena asked. She was walking all spunky. I smiled as another guy walked up to Jena and handed him his phone number. Jena tossed it aside. "I swear, this is starting to get annoying. Not one good looking guy has crossed my path."

Tyler came up from behind Jena and hit her over her head, "I swear Jena you are something else."

Jena cursed under her breath as we came up to another house and said the promised words to get candy, "Trick-or-Treat!" We said smiling. The elderly couple smiled at us and handed us some candy.

"My kids these days still dress up. How nice is that."Said the lady.

"Yes dear, but this bunch are actually dressed decent."

We all laughed as we said thank you and took off to the next destination. We hit at least ten houses, and it was already hitting nine. We took off pretty late trying to find a descent parking spot then hitting houses that look like they had some stuff for us. We made a few stops talking to some people from school. I have to say we did pretty well this year. Since I've been little; I've been trick-or-treating and I loved it. I guess because I'm someone different each year. I'm playing a part when I dress up; I'm playing pretend.

"Okay, can we please head to the old cemetery now?" Selene whined.

We all stopped in a circle, Tyler thought about it for a minute and looked at his bag. "Yeah, we can leave. But we have to stop at my house really fast." We all agreed; because we didn't really have a choice, Tyler was our ride. We drove what seemed like forever until we made it to Tyler's place. He jumped out of the car and ran towards his house. I liked Tyler's house, it was big; two story place and he had a pool in the back. Now that was awesome. He came back running holding his pirate hat in his hand and holding a ball in the other.

"I got it!" He showed us the blue ball as he got in. "Are you guys ready? Lets go!" We drove off again heading down town where the cemetery was located. We drove by houses and people who were crossing still getting candy; passed by more houses where we could see people partying. I sometimes wish I could be invited to parties like that, but then again I would just turn it down saying that I was too busy.

We were here downtown now; and the buildings we're passing by are getting an older looking feeling. Don't get me wrong, they were still nice; huge and colorful but they had a look of deep vintage and the trees were surrounding them more and more. Business buildings and apartments were in view now and very little people were out in costumes and I wasn't liking this. Monica was giving out the directions since I couldn't even describe half the things that I was seeing.

I saw Monica's hand shoot out in front of me from the back, "Okay turn left here and then go down another block and then after that we should come up to dense trees and there the cemetery should be." Tyler followed her instructions and after at least five minutes we came to stop. We stared at huge cemetery that was covered with straight trees that were bare of leaves. I felt a bit nervous; it's not like we were doing anything bad and I'm sure other kids were here doing the same thing. I had an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Aria, are you coming or are you scared?" I looked outside the car and saw everyone standing around waiting for me. They had flash lights and when I stepped out they handed me one.

"Okay Selene where is this ghost girl?" We continued on our walking as all you could see were the flashlights shinning in the night sky. This was the type of place were like Dracula would pop out. All the time we were walking we passed by old grave stones that were marked, all of these were back in the day; from the 1800's from what we saw when we pointed the light at the grave stones. I got chills up and down my spine as we went deeper into the cemetery.

"Guys, what was that?" I asked scared.

Tyler put a hand on my shoulder, "It's just a branch don't worry about it."

That's what he thinks, but I have this strange feeling seeping up inside me. We made it to this area that seemed weird. We opened the gate that looked like it belonged to some kind of Scotland palace; I meant the gate was big and creepy. It even creaked when we opened, now tell me that doesn't say CREEPY! I grabbed on to Monica's hand as we continued walking.

"Hey Tyler, there's the grave!" We girls jumped up when Alex shouted it out. Okay, I'm not scared, but this is defiantly creepy. I mean a creepy gate in the middle of the cemetery that leads into another cemetery that's scarier than the previous one we were in. At this point I was hugging Monica terrified; and Monica was holding on to me as we all crept closer to the grave.

"BOO!"

"AHHH!" Monica and I jumped up in fright.

"HAHAHAHA! You-guys...HAHA- are so-easy!" Selene was holding grave stone as support as she was almost to the floor laughing her ass off at us.

"If you girls are scared go back to the truck."

I shone the flashlight at Alex, "Do you really think we would leave; just the two of us to the car in the middle of the cemetery? I don't think so."

"Alright, alright, chill Aria." Alex gave me an annoyed look as he turned back to face the tiny grave stone that was surrounded by weeds and toys that people had delivered.

"So Tyler what do we do now?" Jena asked crossing her arms and shinning the light at the gravestone.

"Lets take a look at it." Tyler went up and personal at the grave and read it out loud, "Beloved child. She now rests with God and forever shall be. Rose Peterson age 5. 180- hmm, the date is scratched off, it's more less faded."

Jena hugged herself, "She was so young. Poor thing."

Monica got closer dragging me along. "Hey, Selene get your ass over here. This was your idea!"

Selene came into view from behind us, "Alright, alright. Tyler place the ball at her grave."

Tyler placed the item down and he stood back. We all looked around, and then we heard something from behind us. "Hey, did you hear that?" Selene turned around.

I looked back then froze, "No, do you feel that?" The feeling I was getting was strange. I felt nervous; like I wanted to throw up. My head started spinning and I felt myself going pale, but I regained myself and shook it off. It scared me even if I was with my friends.

"You girls are so lame." Tyler was trying to be all hot shot, but I was waiting for him to get really scared. "Alright, so all we have to do is call out the girls name. So here I go." Tyler stood by the grave and I saw him take a breath. "Rose, if you are here can you come say hello?" We waited by her grave for a few minutes and nothing. But I kept getting that uneasy feeling that we were being watched by someone...or something. "What a load of bull. Let's go home!"

Tyler turned around and started walking and we followed trying to watch our steps as to not trip an anything. Walking on a dead child's grave isn't right, let alone walking on a grave. I've read the stories about do that. You either die in your sleep, or something follows you home and torments you. It could also be that I watched way to many scary movies; but I didn't want to take any chances doing this. I made sure to watch my step.

As we were walking we all ran into each other and almost falling back or tripping. " Tyler what the hell man?" Alex rubbed his nose pissed. "Tyler!"

I noticed that Alex stopped complaining and everyone was silent. Monica looked pale and so I decided to see what was up. I pushed my way in between Jena and Selene and stood in shock. My face went pale, cold sweat was around me. I couldn't move at all as I was staring at Rose.

"Hello." Spoke Rose her voice so light and sweet, but we didn't say anything. I looked at her almost see through figure. Her blond curls so perfectly done with a white bow in her hair; she was pale and had blue eyes. Her dress was blue and had perfectly sewed in lace. Her shoes were brown and her stockings white. She was tiny, so fragile that I wanted to cry. She held her hands behind her back and she continued to stare at us not moving an inch. I could feel a cold breeze hitting us. Where did the breeze come from?

I heard that when a spirit is near you could usually feel cold spots where it's at. But that wasn't it, it was cold all around us that I got goose bumps running down my body. "Hello." I blinked a few times as I heard Selene reply. We all stared at Selene as she took a step out of the group. "Are you Rose?"

"Yes." She nodded her head and her curls bounced, "It's nice to meet you." She extended her hand out for Selene to take it. I looked at Selene and back at the ghost girl. She wasn't going to seriously shake hands with this girl? Not even I would dare do such a thing! Wasn't she scared? Hell I was scared! Selene extended her hand out and touched the child's hand. Our eyes widened as we saw what happened. Their hands connected; as if Rose's hand was real; it was solid, solid enough for Selene to take a hold of it.

They pulled away. "Wow..." Selene whispered out as we went back to looking at Rose.

"Thank you for the ball." She pointed to her grave and she started walking towards it. We followed her movement, only staying in the same spot, never taking a true step forward except for Selene who seemed to be the only excited one out of all of us. "It's pretty. Thank you sir." Her eyes diverted themselves to Tyler.

Tyler moved back a bit, his lips quivered, "Welcome..." Is all he could muster out.

Alex stepped forward next to Selene as we all stood behind them still looking at the girl. "How...did you die?"

"Alex!" I snapped hitting his arm a bit.

"I was going to Church with my ma' and pa'. We had to cross the street that was full of wagons being pulled with horses. I had a ball and when I didn't catch it I ran after it toward the street. I remember getting hit by a horse and that was it."

"That's horrible." Selene said in another whisper.

"I miss my ma' and pa'. But I'm not alone. I play with the other kids that are here."

My body started shaking. Something else was here, and I didn't like it. Again I felt nervous, I was cold all over; I sensed it but no one else seemed too. "Something is here."

"A bad man lives here." I looked at her. "He won't hurt you. Just don't go towards the back of here." I nodded my head and I stared at the child. "I must be going now. Thank you again." With that Rose vanished right in front of us.

Tyler fell to the floor and Alex grabbed his hair. I was scared; I never thought I would ever see such a thing. I was amazed to see a ghost.

Once we got a hold of ourselves we started walking out of the cemetery to the one we had first entered.

"That was so awesome!" Alex said grinning, "I-I am now a true believer! Damn, that I don't know, it's hard to explain the feeling."

Tyler nodded his head, "No one is going to believe us. But it'll be awesome to brag about it at school on Monday!"

Jena hugged herself, "You and Alex were the one's freaking out! Selene is the one that started talking to her." Jena faced Selene, "So, how did it feel?"

"Shaking her hand, it was weird. It was cold and I felt my whole body turn cold; like this power surge went through me. I don't. I can't really explain the feeling. My body felt weird..."

We were still talking about when we noticed something strange. Monica pointed it out that the breeze had stopped. That's when we all stopped, "Don't you find it weird? Nothing, no crickets even."

We all looked around and then something crashed right in front of us by a tree. We all pointed the flashlights at the tree and saw that it was broken glass.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Jena squeaked.

We all huddled together. "Look!" Selene pointed in front of us, "I just saw something!"

"Don't fuck with us Selene." Monica said.

"I'm not." She started to shake. "Let's get going, now!"

We started running. Our flashlights moving along with us. We started screaming as we heard tree branches breaking and bombing noises started. "I saw a figure!" We all screamed in fear and ran faster the adrenaline rush kicking in. We tried to find the exit; and we continued going in circles.

"Tyler where is the exit?" I asked panicking already.

"I don't know. Let's go this way."

We ran in another direction guessing where the exit was. After a few seconds we spotted the gate that we came through and we saw Tyler's car parked just as we had left it. I smiled so relieved that we would finally be out of here. Tyler yanked his car keys out and unlocked the doors, and just as we were heading the exit of freedom a huge gush of wind came out from the cemetery and pushed us as we all fell to the floor. The wind was so strong; I had never experienced something like that before and we all screamed in fright. Right away we all got up and made a run for it once again leaving the flashlights behind. I ran to the passenger side and jumped in, the rest of my friends jumped in the back and before we could close the doors Tyler took off.

We sped off with no looking back; and I was glad, I was afraid that if I had turned around I would regret it dearly. So I stayed looking forward trying to catch my breath from running all the way from the cemetery to here. The drive to Monica's was quiet we were all scared with what happened.

When we got to her house the lights where off. We checked the time on our phones and realized that our batteries had died; now that was weird. I read in a book one time that spirits take out energy until it's all gone. Was it possible that the spirits or what ever was chasing us took our battery energy? I really didn't want to question this. Inside the house we went up to Monica's room and just sat in the light filled room. We all changed out of our costumes to scared to shower off tonight's incident. We fixed up the inflatable beds. We drew straws to see who would sleep on the bed with Monica tonight out of the girls. I got the longest straw; so I would share the bed with her. Jena and Selene would share the inflatable bed while Alex and Tyler shared the other one.

It was already past twelve and we were still up. We decided to watch The Silver Bullet just for the hell of it. It wasn't even scary; so it was better than anything else.

"I swear could this movie get any better? I mean this is a classic. Just like Dracula and Frankenstein." Laughed Tyler from his bed.

"Hey guys, you all are going to hate me for this, but look what I have." From his pockets of his costume, Alex pulled out a green ball.

Jena shifted in her bed, "Where did you get that?"

"From the grave."

"Alex! What the hell were you thinking bringing that thing into my house! Let alone taking it from Rose's grave! Don't you remember what that guy told us about taking things from her?"

"I do. And I want to see if it's true."

We all shifted on our beds looking at Alex as if he had plague that we didn't know about. He was crazy for stealing the ball from Rose! Honestly, did he not learn his lesson when we were being chased out of the cemetery? I think not? You don't go stealing from the dead, that's a big no! No! Alex was tossing the ball in the air and catching it with a smile.

"Alex, I swear you better go put it back!" Jena threatened to him.

"Well I'm not going to go right now, but tomorrow for sure! That is if Rose doesn't come to get it."

I shivered of that thought of Rose appearing before us in her blue lace blouse and blond well done curls that bounced when she almost glided when she went to stone to take a look at her gift. I didn't want that to happen because then for sure I would never ever be able to sleep in the dark again!

"Okay guys, it's late, why don't we go to bed already?" Selene said trying to get our minds off of everything, which I don't think would happen.

When we set into bed, Monica turned off her lamp and once the darkness hit us we all fell asleep. I was so tired from the walking and running and just being scared that it wore us all out by the time we were resting. And by the time we woke up Mrs. Lugo would have pancakes waiting for us on the table, and all of this would be just a funny story tell at school; because for sure Rose wouldn't come all the way over here. Yeah, of course what happened at the cemetery was true, but ghost never really do follow you home.

It got cold in the room, I could feel it, so I snuggled closer into the blanket trying to keep the heat inside of me.

"Give it back." Who was talking? "Give it back." It sounded so strange like it was coming from the room. We must have left the TV on. "Give it back."

Why was it so cold? I was shaking curled up in a ball trying to keep the warmth in.

"Give it back."

That's it! I need some sleep; at least for a few more hours.

"Go to sleep!" I yelled out.

"Aria, go to bed; it's three in the morning."

The cold air hit us like it was winter. Everyone shot out of bed and looked around the room in panic as things started flying all across the room; books, papers, movies. I tried to shield myself with my hands but it was no use. I felt the bed become heavier as Alex, Selene,Tyler and Jena crawled on the bed as we hugged each other for safety as the room was becoming a disaster.

The bed started shaking; in a vibrating way and then it came so quickly, the bed starting turning while jolting us in every direction. We screamed trying to hold on to something; the wind was hitting us and it was cold; cold like winter, like a freezer.

"Make it stop!" Monica screamed.

We were thrown off the bed by a powerful force, Selene and Tyler were lifted off the ground and just floated as we all started screaming; I started crying and screamed for everything to stop; that we didn't mean to take the toy and that we would never do it again. But it never stopped it got worse and then I was picked up; like a force was holding me; and I felt it. Something went through me and took half my energy out.

And then...

With a click of a flash light, "AHHH!"

"AHHH!" Screamed the group of teens.

"Aria that wasn't nice!"

"Sorry Mariah I couldn't help it." I said breaking in a huge laughing fit.

"I have to hand it to you Aria, I was into the story, and you just made it better." Tala said grinning, "That actually made me jump.

The lights flicked on as Kai walked back to take a seat next to me. Hilary was holding onto Tyson's arm and Mariah was fuming at me as she was mad. Enrique was hiding behind Johnny who was trying to get away from him.

I smiled, "It wasn't that bad. I mean, it really did happen, but you had to be their to acutally feel the terror of it all. But to tell you the true ending; when everything stopped, we looked for the toy ball and we never found it again. So in the late afternoon we headed back to the cemetery were Rose was located; and when we went to her grave there was the toy ball...just as if we had never taken it."

Hilary crawled towards me, "Oh I felt it alright, and that was awesome! You have to tell us another story next year!" I blinked a few times. "Will you?"

"Sure..."

Tala got up and headed towards Kai's kitchen, " I think we've had enough scary stories for one night. Like Hilary said, next year is just around the corner."

I laid on the one of the few blankets we set up for tonight. Halloween was really one of my favorite non-holidays. I really thought this would be my last year of Halloween with friends; but I guess I was wrong. Here I was; at my boyfriends place hanging out with friends from school just like I had done before. I guess traditions never really die; you just make them better than what they were before. And right now I was having yet another amazing year in a new place with new friends that I really don't know how they came to be my friends. But I wasn't complaining about it. But being surrounded by these people was something else.

Let's have a happy Halloween.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this was a good story. Okay. Believe it or not...this is actually true and it really did happen to me and my friends last year. I even went ghost hunting at my college because it's a living historical marker. It was pretty intense. I still tell the story every now and then..and again I went hunting...went better than the last time. <strong>

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this. Please Review if you don't mind. **

**LostAngel217**


	9. For You

**Hey guys, I'm soooooo super duper sorry for the long ass wait. I had just started college, and I was like getting the hang of it, and I didn't have word on my laptop and I was having to convert my work to it and it was taking forever. But I've been writing. I hope I didn't lose some of you. :/ I would be so depressed if I did. **

**Thank you for putting up with me. I love you my bugs for being here. Please enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>For You<strong>

I played the last note of the song that I had created for school the next day. Mr. Tim Jones had been absent from school; he caught the common cold; but didn't want to get us sick, so he's been home. This gave us all time work on our music for his arrival. My parents and Kai applauded for me as I finished and bowed to them and sat back down on the chair. I pulled my hair behind my ear and smiled.

"That was beautiful Aria." My mother said eating her popcorn.

My father puffed on his pipe that he's hand for about a month already, "Baby girl, I am so proud of you."

I smiled at both of them. I glanced at Kai for an approval from him, "This is not me, but I can't explain that amazing that was."

The critiques were good, nothing wrong. But I felt I could have done better. Then again this is the second piece of music I created on my own and it was better than the last one I did. I put my friend away and sat on the sofa next to Kai who was eating one of my mother's cookies that she had baked upon arrival with me from school. It had been a long day for me; especially since we were rushing to finish our history project for Mrs. Staton. It turned out well in the end.

I came up with the idea of making a scroll as it's background. So we cut out a huge script of butcher paper. Kai took some fabric that his mother had given him and we glued it to the paper. After it had dried, we got the basic information to summarize the Battle of the Coral Sea and I drew a few pictures that went along with the two sentences for each box on the scroll we made. Kai did the last five drawings as I did the first seven. It came out really good. We burned a few sides to make it looks ancient and it went along with the Japanese background we had glued to it. Mrs. Staton really liked our idea and the way we presented it.

And now tomorrow I had to present my music. And I was bit nervous; I mean it's normal to be scared, but I was really nervous; I had never played for this class before. My other friends back at home yes, because they were friends; and for my music class because we were required to do so. How would they feel about my music style? What would they say? They've never heard me play before, and I was pretty nervous.

In my room, I was putting my stuff away before heading back down stairs. I'm really surprised Kai didn't follow this time; guess he was too busy enjoying the oatmeal cookies my mother made. He kept eating them.

* * *

><p>"I'm surprised she played for you too Kai. She's never done that before." Mrs. Hart was telling me as I helped her set some dishes on the table for dinner.<p>

"Is that not normal for her? Because she's not normal." Her mother let out a laugh. So, she likes my jokes.

" Well, not to people she just doesn't know. But then again, you two being a couple and all, she shouldn't have to be shy about it."

"Wait, how did-"

"One secret I know you're mother knows all too well. A mother always knows about their kids. Just don't tell Joseph. Fathers aren't all there if you know what I mean."

"I understand."

I watched as Mrs. Hart placed the last plate down and stayed at her spot. She looked at me with one her cheerful smiles she always had on. "She's one amazing girl. You would her first boyfriend, and perhaps her first kiss. I've never seen her act so differently with us. She's talking more; not just a response; but an actual conversations where she adds detail to everything."

Was Aria really silent? Was she really just a loner as I was? I saw something in her; something that just attracted me to her even more. And let me say it wasn't just the fighting or me picking on her that made myself stick by her. It's how she is around me. She doesn't take crap from me. She's stubborn. But I did like making her mad and annoying her. It always made my day, I would still have a pretty boring year if she wasn't around.

"I've noticed that too. It's all good. At least she's talking."

Just then Aria walked in with her father trailing behind. We all took our seats as I sat next to her. Cassandra had prepared Sloppy Joe for us out of a request for Aria. Once we were all served we began eating. Joseph started talking about his paintings that he's been working on this past week. Saying how he already had a buyer who came by the other day to his workshop. He was wanting to open to shop at the town to make it easier for his costumers to come and go as pleased. I found it a good idea. Cassandra said she didn't have to work because the commercial's she's made have been playing so that earns them big cash and pays off the bills for this house.

"So Kai. What does your family do? Do you run like business with your father?"

"You could say that. We train horses. And not just that, but my grandfather owns a businesses that have grown to be around the states. Our main one is Russia."

He seemed to be interested in what I had to say. "You don't say. Well, you guys sure are making a living." I caught the sight of Aria giving an embarrassed look to her dad.

"It pays the bills. And I don't mind the animals."

"Aria darling, you should have Kai here put you on horse."

"I think I'm safer with my Cello." Aria replied looking scared.

"What? Afraid of getting thrown off?"

" Actually yes. I've seen the movies."

"Well, those are movies. This is my place; both are different. And besides, I'll put you on Romeo."

"That doesn't make a difference."

"Yes it does. This is my horse. And he's tamed. I trained him. So tomorrow after school, we'll go to my place and you'll get on my horse." Aria glared at me, not pleased with the challenge I was giving her.

"I think that's a wonderful idea!" I cracked a smirk when Aria's mother sounded pleased with this. "You'll like it Aria. When I first got on my horse for a movie, it was a wonderful experience."

I could tell Aria wanted to fight it, but she allowed it to slip nodding her head. "All right. But, if I get the slightest urge to not want to get on him, then I'm not going too!"

I raised my hands in defense to her, "Fine then."

* * *

><p>I was dreading my last class; I wasn't even close to be ready, I was nervous. I should be nervous if I'm performing a concert piece in an auditorium in front of a huge audience. I sat in my chair listening as a girl named Shelby and a boy whose name is Brandon performed a duet on the piano. I watched as their fingers moved so quickly that when I looked away it became such a haze. Both heads bobbed up and down to the pace of the music. My fingers found their way to my leg and I started playing a turn a long with it. Just something that went into the beat of it. They finished with a clash of notes that went so perfectly together.<p>

Next was a boy with long hair that he tied back in a ponytail. He grabbed a chair and sat down opening his guitar case and pulling out a well done classical guitar. He glided his hands down the strings allowing the noise to fill the room.

"The name is James Myers. And I'm going to tell a story." My attention was grabbed by this. I've seen him around before, but I've never heard him speak before. He smiled and played a chord and allowed it to simmer away as he spoke, " A long time ago when dragons, wizards, kings and queens lived with their castles and townspeople lied a place where a king ruled on his own. He was sad and always angry. One day he summoned a guard to him as he ate. He said to the guard that he was to go to the town that was down the hill and was to ask of them of anyone who could make him laugh or smile or even cry. Confused by this the guard did as he was told. The next day in his court room the king sat at his throne. One after another men came in and performed tricks sang songs or tried to tell jokes with no avail. After twenty men had come and gone one man came in and held a small little musical instrument that had strings attached to it. When he spoke he said he was a jester who traveled. The king stated that if did not make him smile, laugh or cry he would be headed. The jester nodded frightened for this. He picked up his instrument and started playing a song that went like this." James started playing and I was amazed at how good he was. The chords he hit brought me more into the story. His fingers moved fast along the neck of the guitar and he followed along with his head he watched how his fingers moved. He caught my trance and smirked and continued. The song when from a fast note and then slowly slowed down as he allowed it echo. Then he strummed the stomach and allowed the sound to play off into nothing.

"The king started laughing and crying. When he stopped he smiled at the jester and asked him where he learned to play. The jester responded that he came up with it on the spot for the fear of dying. From that day on the young man who was the jester became the kings royal musician." James played the same song again for about a minute and finished it with the songs ending string.

We all clapped our hands for him as he stood up and took a bow. He said he thank you and took a seat next to Ming Ming. I looked at the name on the board and saw that it was my turn. My hands became cold as sweaty. I grabbed my Cello case and went to the chair. I placed my friend down and fixed my skirt and striped blouse. I took my seat and grabbed him from his case. I positioned him between my legs and grabbed my bow. "My name is Aria Hart. And I'll be performing an original piece called Mockingbird."

I glided the bow slowly along the stomach and chimed out a note. I paused for a few seconds and then began playing again in a steady pace. My hands moving along the neck as the bow went up down creating sound. I moved my head along with my song; then I grew it along to a crescendo and it grew loud and fine and went down to a decrescendo but in a quick pace as I moved back and forth my hand jolting in a violent way as I gripped my Cello tighter with my legs. I glided the bow along the stomach and with my middle finger kept it on a string and made it vibrate the noise out. And I started going at go and stop pace. I hit a note for a second then stopped, and then again and again. I tapped my Cello three times and played crescendo note and made it linger as it died.

I was nervous but it had died down; it was no more when I started playing. It was the comfort, and I always felt like that after a performance. The students applauded for me as I took my formal bow. The next two performances were really good. A violin player and a singer. Her high pitched voice was real beautiful, I'm sure my mother would like to meet her because like her, my mother had that high pitch singing voice.

After those performances Mr. Jones allowed us to go home, he was tired still feeling the little cold that lingered around him. I was wanting to hear Ming Ming to see what she came up with this time. I know not many people liked her because how she was and how she acted with people who she didn't see worth of her presence.

I grabbed my Cello and walked out the door. I decided to wait for Kai who was in class with Tala. I had noticed that I still had a long ways to go before they got out of class. This is where I wished Mr. Jones wasn't sick, but just being in class he seemed to have gotten worse. I sat on a bench at the hall Kai was in I leaned back and stared at the ceiling and started counting the tiles from the start of the hall ways. I made it to tile one hundred and shifted my neck it felt stiff and I moved even more losing my place to count. I sighed and decided to kill the last ten minutes by going to the bathroom.

I washed my hands looking at myself in the mirror. " I don't know what he sees in her. She's not even pretty. I think he's just using her."

"You could say that again. I mean, Kai isn't the one for a stable relationship or for a girl like that. Aimee was pissed when she found out that he had a new girl."

I froze when the girls came out of the restroom and just stared at me. They were Aimee's friend. I remember seeing those during lunch at the table were Kai and his group sat. They gave me an evil stare as I dried my hands and ran out; I rushed out to fast and bumped into someone.

"Slow down Aria, you can totally knock someone down like that." The strong arms gripped me tight on my shoulders.

I cringed feeling foolish for running into Tala like I did. "I'm sorry. Do you know where Kai is?"

"He went looking for you. I assume you got out early from class."

"I did. Guess I'll go look for him. Thanks." I could hear Tala laugh at me. Somehow I think I gave him some entertainment, but I wasn't sure. I assume I did.

Outside I saw Kai sitting on the bench and he caught me walking up to him. "Where were you?" He asked questioning into regards if I had gone to class or not.

"We finished early. I bumped into Tala who said you were here." Kai shrugged and we started walking out the gate toward the parking lot.

"Are you ready for today?" I gave Kai an annoyed look, " You can't get out of this one."

I grunted out loud for the annoyance that Kai was giving me. "I better not fall!"

Kai laughed at me as we drove out of the school. He knew I was mad at him because we didn't speak at all until we got to his house. I had my stuff in my hand I Kai led me to his room to drop them off.

"You can put the Cello on the bed."

I did as he requested and I took a look around his room. It was huge. He had two book shelves and one huge dresser. I would love to live in this room; it was bigger than mine. "Nice room."

"It's alright. Now let's head to the barn."

I frowned, I really wish I could get away with this but I couldn't, but then I remembered something, "Kai, I'm in a skirt!"

He did an elevator check on me; the pervert as he smirked, "Well, that is a problem. But I think I have something for you." He vanished into a room and appeared a few minutes later with something in hand. "Riding pants. Just slip them under the skirt, makes it's easier to get on."

"Thanks." I went back into his room and closed the door. I was mad, but I tried to look at it in a good way, I did want to know what it felt like to ride, but I was very on edge about it. I slipped the pants on and walked out of the room, they fit me pretty good, just not how tight they felt on me. "How's that?"

Kai smirked at me and I blushed, " I knew I had a reason for liking them." He was such a little pervert.

We went outside toward the barn and I noticed that Romeo was already set. He had all the equipment on him and I knew that Kai had this planned out for us. He knew I would say yes. I was a bit annoyed with this, but I wasn't going to back down. If I could get up on a stage and perform music, I could get on a horse without fail.

Kai grabbed Romeo and led him out to the pasture where it was covered with trees, I had no idea such a place was here. I hadn't been this far out since I've been here. We walked into the area and I looked at Romeo as he started at me with his huge eyes. He was so amazing to look at.

"Get on." I looked at Kai. Now that I was up close and personal to getting on; I was getting second thoughts. "Hart, I had my dad get him ready for us." The guilt trip. He's using the guilt trip on me. I rolled my eyes. "Thank you. Now place the left foot in this stirrup." I did as I was told and Kai lifted me onto the horse. I was super high and i clung to the horn as I felt Kai hoist himself up and take a hold my waist and the reins.

We began moving and I still had my eyes closed but I peeked out one and noticed that it wasn't so bad. Then the other eye opened and I was enjoying myself. We trotted in the field that was surrounded by trees and trees of galore. You could get lost if you didn't know your way around here. After a while Kai handed me the reins and told me how to control Romeo; I steered him around for a bit then Kai tapped his stomach and we went into another a trot and I held on to the reins tightly. Kai nuzzled my neck and I felt him smirk into the nuzzling. He really liked my neck a lot.

We spent a good hour on the horse and Kai told me this was a way of playing with a horse as well as exercise for him; taking him out for riding. After the riding Kai and I went back into the barn and I watched as he took all the stuff off of Romeo. The horse shook off the sweat and went into his stall like he already knew where to go. Horses are pretty smart animals as I watched him stare at Kai as he brought him food.

Back in the house I was back in my normal skirt eating burgers Mr. Hiwatari fixed up for us on the grill. They were really delicious. I was only able to eat one because they were big patties that he had made.

"So maybe being on Romeo wasn't so bad."

"I told you, but all you did was ignore me when I told you it wasn't going to be so bad."

I frowned, "Because you were forcing me."

"But you liked it in the end." I shut my mouth knowing he got me there.

I stayed quiet for a while as we finished our dinner. I could hear a movie being finished in the living room out of the kitchen. I pushed my way out of the chair and took my dish to the sink. "Kai, do you mind getting my Cello for me?"

Kai raised a brow, "No I don't. But why do you need it? It's not like you're going home already right?"

"No Kai, I want to knock someone out with it! I play a song for your parents..." I looked away a bit embarrassed by this. I don't normally play for people as such; but his folks have been so kind to me and they have been wanting to hear me play, so I saw it as something to do for them.

"They finally won you over. Yeah, so no problem." He took off as I grabbed a chair and made my way to the living room.

"Excuse me Mr. and Mrs. Hiwatari, but I was hoping to play a song for you."

I saw that this caught them by surprise as Mrs. Hiwatari fixed herself up right to look at me, "Why of course dear. That would be an honor to hear you play."

Kai walked in and handed me my Cello case as I sat in the chair and took out my dear friend. I stared at my Cello and gently placed it between my legs. I decided that I should play one of my first professional pieces that I ever did. It's my favorite piece; Bach Cello Suite No. 1 Prelude. The room was so quiet except for the song; my eyes were closed and I was relaxed. Such a simple piece, but it was so beautiful. My body moved along with the song and I loved it. When I finished I looked up and I was awarded with applause. I stood up and bowed as I would do in any concert.

"That was amazing." Mrs. Hiwatari said to me. She had beaming glow on her face as she smiled her pearls at me.

Mr. Hiwatari kept moving his head as if he couldn't find the right words to say. I knew he was impressed.

Kai's parents were completely different from my folks. Not in a bad way. But they were strict, stern, they set rules for Kai, and he never followed them, but they were still kind and I could tell he loved them just as much as I loved my parents. He was a rebel, someone who wasn't meant to be mine.

My parents trusted me; they didn't set house rules for me they told me to do what pleased to me. They were like hippies, went with the motion of everything that was around them. I guess that's why they fell in love in high school. They were alike but so different. The arts brought them together. By age they were different, three year difference. My father waited for my mother to graduate, they were together throughout high school and throughout his time in college. My father never found school to be his forte; he had a band that wasn't big, but they made money when they performed. He dropped out of school to pursue his dreams which my mother supported him in. My father made his money when they lived in California; it was easy, around California people loved music and they supported anyone who could play. Then, when I born things had to change a bit. Of course my father still performed, and my mother went to the shows she could go too. When I got a bit older I started going and I was usually back stage with my mother cheering for my father. His band mates were always so nice to me always making me laugh and buying me gifts when they would come to the house.

After another few years of performing, my father had to tone down the performing. I was getting older and I was starting school and I needed more things as a girl. So my father quit the band. His friends did everything they could to get him back, but he refused to take the offer said that he had to think about the family now; he had a little girl and a wife that needed him for support. I felt bad for this. But even though his CD's did sell after the releases a few did make us money for a bit.

My father started school again and got a degree in art in hopes that he could open up his studio and teach students. He thought perusing a career in music would be too much. Deep down I still wish he did go with his dreams in music. Sometimes when he was painting he played a few of his songs on the stereo and sang along to them. He would even play his guitar every now for me which I really enjoyed.

Around that time was when we moved Washington to be closer to my grandparents. My mother's parents. They were the only remaining grandparents I had; and they were still young and hip as they so put it.

My mother stayed behind in California going with her dreams of acting. She was beautiful; she liked a lot of the mystery movies as well as romance movies. Most of her acting skills were used for music movies. She was so passionate about it. She walked down a few red carpets, but she was popular like others were. But she wanted to be. And she was getting there until she made up her mind that she had tone down the movie life; the acting life. She went into commercials after that. She told my father that she wanted to be a part of my life when growing up. She wanted to be a mother; taking care of her daughter when she got sick or appearing in award ceremonies. She wanted to be around; she wanted to be home like she should.

Agents understood, so they did the best they could do what she asked. They set her up for appointments in cosmetics, or clothes lines or releases of movies, anything that wouldn't take up so much time. That combined with her movies made enough money for me to be put in a private school by the age of seven.

Though out all of this, I still my life to be simple; it wasn't exciting and I still saw it like that; well not really.

* * *

><p>At my house, Kai stayed for dessert; my mother was an amazing cook, I forgot how good she was. I loved my mother's pie's. I wasn't a great cook like she was, but I could make a decent cake. After we ate Kai and I went up to my room. I jumped on my bed and laid on it for a bit then I felt another weight next to me. I glanced at Kai who was looking at the ceiling. I don't know what it was about this guy; but I cared about him. I've never had a boyfriend before, I never found it essential to have one, but Kai was different. A jock and a musician, what a charming combination.<p>

I rolled to the side and stared at Kai. He was looking up at the ceiling still. I picked myself up with my elbow.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked him just really curious at this point, since he's always talking.

"Nothing important."

"Well it has to be if you're thinking this hard."

Kai rolled his head lazily at me, "you are being very nosy today." He played a smirk on his face.

He leaned in and kissed me softly. I kissed him back as I smiled into the kiss. We parted then kissed again, this time a little harder. The breathing was hard and Kai in a quick motion brought me on top of him. He cupped my face in his hands so not back away from the kissing. It was hot, and allowed him to access my mouth as his tongue played with mine.

I know we parted for a split second then I kissed him again this time with more force. This was maybe the second time Kai and I had done this. And I didn't mind it at all. It wasn't until I felt his hands go up my shirt that I had to pull away and move off of him.

"You know we can't."

Kai sighed and put his hands on the back of his head. "You want it, I want it. What's the problem here?"

I frowned, "The problem here is that I have some value in my virginity." I laid back on my bed. " I want to do it when I'm in love. When I know that I'm going to be with someone for a very long time."

"Hart, you do realize that we live in a completely different generation than what your used too."

Even after that, even after Kai left home I couldn't let him see that I wanted it. I admit that perhaps this relationship was going to go far. But, for some odd reason, in the back of my head, I had the feeling that it wasn't going to last. I knew how most of these relationships worked, they guy says he loves you, they get interment with each other then he dumps her. I didn't want that to be me. I had to watch myself; I had to protect myself from getting harmed. Then again, I'm sure plenty of people feel that way.

Maybe I was over thinking it to much, but how can you not over think it. I just couldn't help it. Kai was type of guy to date popular girls, no musicians. I was too simple, and that's how I wanted to be.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! I finished with this chapter. I'm sooo sorry for the long wait, I really am. Please Review. Now that I have my Word back I'm able to work on my writing far better, and I'm able to keep up with my writing and my college stuff -.- I know, these only a day to write, but sometimes I'm on a bad writers block so I go looking for inspiration. Hope you enjoyed. <strong>

**LostAngel217**


	10. Wasted

**Two stories in one day, I say pretty darn good. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter I did. I'm sorry if my chapters are getting shorter and maybe a little longer. I'm trying to keep them in tact. I hope you guys are keeping up with me. I'm going to continue writing, but this semester is hard, because I'm studying all week and I take online tests on Sundays, so it's bleh!**

**Now, on with the story :D **

* * *

><p><strong>Wasted<strong>

The week seemed to have dragged on for me. Work was filling up all around me and I didn't know where to start. Practice was increasing for me also. My boyfriend wasn't being much help either, calling me every hour to ask if I wanted to do something which I replied with a "later." I don't seem to remember much of the week, other than getting called into the counsler's office to talk about my "future."

* * *

><p>"Aria, I wonder why you have't come by to see me, we have so much to talk about." Mr. Kin said to me as he pushed his glasses back onto his nose.<p>

He wasn't old, but he wasn't young. A lot of people didn't like him, well my class for that matter. He was never in his office and hardly got things done, but he did pull through most of the time in the end.

"Sorry, I've been busy you know? Junior year...it's means a lot."

"It does. That's why I wanted to talk with you. You have a high GPA, your grades are amazing-"

"Yes, I know." I've heard this all before. I don't know what they wanted me to do about this.

"That's why I wanted to show you this." Mr. Kin handed me some papers. I recognized the school's name. Juilliard.

"You want me to go to Juilliard?"

"It's a wonderful school for your talents. Tim Jones told me so." Ah, I have to to hand it to him, he knew me too well.

* * *

><p>I ruffled my hair and groaned into my history book. It wasn't the stress, it was just the thought of what I was going to do. I still had time, but I had to start sending my college admissions already. I was going to go insane with this.<p>

"You know, maybe you should take a break?" I groaned again. "Don't be like that Aria."

Kai nuzzled into my hair, "Go away Kai."

"Someone is in a bad mood."

I peeked one eye out, "I'm not in a bad mood, I just don't want to see you right now."

"So I take it you're not hungry?" He gave me his smirk and crossed his arms over his chest watching my every move.

My stomach made a noise and I blushed knowing full well that I have been caught. Kai chuckled at this and it gave him full satisfaction. But he was right, I haven't had anything to eat all day, and my parents wouldn't be home till tonight. My father had finally opened a studio for him to teach students, from high school years to college years so he and my mother were setting up the place.

"Alright. You win, just because I haven't had anything to eat all day." I got up and stretched and I could feel my butt was numb and it felt weird. December was almost here, and finals where going to be coming up, so that meant I had to cram in my studies from my practices.

Kai wrapped his arms around me and started attacking my neck, by planting kisses all around me. I giggled, as he did this, he never knew, but somehow when he did this it turned me on. It was a weird feeling, but it was all the time; the way he touched me, the way he caressed me when we were alone. He acted so different when he was around me, less defensive. Not like at school when he was being a complete ass and delinquent when he could be with Tala.

We stopped by a deli store to eat. I did prefer just eating a sandwich, being this busy, I didn't have much of an appetite.

"What are you thinking about?" I shot my head up, " You're staring at your food like it's going to grow legs and run away."

"Well maybe it will." I grabbed the sandwich and took a huge bite out of it. I was pretty hungry.

Kai took a sip of his coke, "So, are you going to tell me what you're thinking about?"

What was I going to tell him? Oh, hey Kai, I'm going to audition for Juilliard, but I really don't want too, because I have no idea what I want to do in my life! Yeah, like that was going to go well. How far could you go? Realistic wise, I had to make a living and it wasn't going to be music.

"I'm just worried about finals. I have to study."

"Really? That's what your thinking about? Seriously Aria, you've been stuck up in that towers of yours. Let loose."

"And how do you want me to let loose?"

"Tonight. I'm going to a party. And you, missy, are coming with me tonight."

A party? I've never been to a party. My question was who was hosting this party, if anything it was going to be one of his friends. "Who's throwing this party?"

"Enrique."

"No."

"What? Why not?"

Did he honestly have to ask that? I mean, seriously, it's Enrique, the biggest pervert in school, the biggest womanizer ever known to man kind it's self. So maybe I was being a little over dramatic, but it was true. I do give the guy credit though; he had his kind moments, but when he found an opening he would strike.

"It's Enrique, I think that says it all."

"And what is your point?"

"I am not going to a party that involves Enrique."

"Yes you are, and you will have fun even if it kills you."

I did not have time to go to parties, the semester was almost over, and pretty soon Junior year would be over and I would only have one year of my Senior year to go, and I had no time to slack off.

"Nope." I said as I crossed my arms.

Kai raised a brow, "Oh really?"

* * *

><p>And so here I was all dressed up waiting for Kai to pick me up for Enrique's stupid party. I didn't even want to go, but Kai convinced my parents that it was stable party where no drinking would be involved. And if anything happened he would call them to pick us up. So my parents being the hippies they were allowed me to go. This is where I really wished my parents laid out certain rules, like a curfew or something.<p>

I saw headlights shinning through the window, Kai was here and I had no way of getting out of this. Not one bit. I gave my folks one last pleading looking before I walked out the door.

"You'll have fun dear, It's high school...live a little!" Shouted my mother.

"Could she be an louder?" I whispered under my breath.

"Well don't you look nice?"

"Hush Kai." It wasn't even nice looking. A black long cut sweater, with my favorite purple flare skirt and my black tights with my combat boots. A nice dress out for a party I didn't even want to go too.

I slid into the car and we took off. I frowned the whole way to the party and when we pulled up to the huge house I glared at Kai once again, and all he did was role his eyes at me.

Inside the house the music was blasting out loud people were dancing and having a great time. I wasn't sure though that was my place. I felt so out of place as Kai took off with a drucken Tala who had slumped on him.

"Hey, you made it!" I saw Enrique giving me a sly look.

"Yeah, here I am."

"Make yourself at home, we don't bite, and the police never come here. This is a clean party." The vibrant blond said as he took off after some girls.

All the people here were the popular students, and I was the lame brain who decided to crash it by coming with her boyfriend.

"Have a drink." I plastic cup was handed to me. "Go on, take it. It won't kill you." Bryan just grinned at me.

"No thanks. I don't drink."

"Come-on!" He was the one already drunk. I saw him sway a little back and forth.

"You're drunk!"

"Bryan, stop harassing her." I sighed when Kai stepped into the picture. At least he sane; or so I thought, but I realized he wasn't when he was practically leaning on me.

"And you Kai are buzzed."

"So what if I am. I can still talk and move around." He shifted himself, "C'mon Aria, try a little sip and if you don't like it, hey, that's cool."

A little sip? It was just a little sip he said. "She won't do it. She's to much of a goody good girl." I glared at Ming Ming as she stepped into the picture. "Right Aria?"

"I'll show you goody good." I took the cup and gulped down the contents.

They say you shouldn't fall to peer pressure. But when your pushed to the limit by some girl who thinks she knows it all because she's the one who's able to control herself or because she popular with the student body you can't help but try and prove her wrong. That's what I did, and I regret it.

"Kaaaaiii!" I said as I fell on him. "Look...at me!"

"Now I know why you didn't want to drink! You are light fucking drunk!"

"Hey Kai, your girlfriend want's attention." Tala laughed as he fell off the chair.

I played with Kai's jaw with my fingers, "I want to go-upstairs!"

"No."

I pouted, "Pleeease!" I whined at him as I hit him on the shoulder.

"Fine, fine, just stop hitting me!" He grabbed my wrist and pulled me up from the couch we were sitting on.

"Hey Kai, don't take advantage of her while you're up there." Ray said with a smirk on his lips.

"Don't worry I won't."

The stairs were moving, and could feel myself shaking trying to manage to stay up right. My brain was working, but my body and my feelings were different. I was so happy, and not that happy like I just got a present, I just couldn't stop smiling! I didn't like the feeling at all.

"Kai!" I swirled around and rammed into his chest, and it hurt. "That hurt, you big jerk!"

"Me? You're the one who did it, I'm just standing here holding you!"

I frowned at him, and why I did what I did, I will never be sure. My body was acting on it's own and I let it. I didn't care who saw, or what happened. And if my brain was working, I wouldn't know at this point. I kissed Kai smack on the lips. That took him by surprise as he snaked his hands around my waist.

"Aria, you're wasted."

"No I'm not!"

* * *

><p>Ever since I can remember, entering high school I was always told to drink in a responsible manner; it was a rule, a hand book rule that you should never get to drunk when you're with someone. Better yet when you have your girlfriend with you. I don't think Aria's parents ever gave the "talk" about drinking, and how much you should drink if it's your first time. She always gave me the lecture of how she would never drink for that matter she doesn't like alcohol, but here she is trying to walk down the stairs since she was so pissed at me for not taking advantage of her while we were upstairs.<p>

What do I look like? Some guy who would do that to a girl? I have morales, and taking advantage of a girl who has never had a drink in her life is one of them.

"What the hell happened to you?" Cried out Tala.

I had a huge hand mark on my face as I gripped onto Aria who was trying to walk down the stairs and make her way to the couch where Ray and Max were.

"She slapped the hell out of me."

"Ha! I can see that!" Laughed Brooklyn as he gripped his stomach to hold in the laughter as Tala was on the floor cracking up.

A lot of people had left already, so it was just a few of us. The regulars, the ones that don't leave home until the next day. But I had to go home tonight, I had to take Aria home, but not like this. I sat her down on the couch as she nuzzled into my neck and sighed.

"Damn Aria, you have a hand." I continued to rub my sore cheek trying to sooth the lingering pain she had inflicted on me.

"You were...b-b-being a jerk!" She looked at my cheek and bursted out laughing, "how did you get that!"

I groaned. She was super loud, how can such a tiny little thing be this loud, she was always so quiet at school and at home.

I heard a thud as Tala was on the floor cracking up against Brooklyn was also on the floor laughing. The two drunks. They hadn't yet sobered up and I was stuck watching them and Aria as they all continued laughing at me.

"Aria." She stared at me an innocent face, and for a second I could have sworn she wasn't drunk, "You have to keep it down, you're super loud." I was sadly mistaken.

"What?" She yelled. "No, I'm not loud."

"H-hey Aria!" Tala said, "Be a Buda, be quiet."

Aria screamed and started grabbing her hair, "No!"

"Yes." Argued Tala.

"Why? I don't want to be a Buda, Buda's are bald, and I don't want to go bald!"

Tala, covered his mouth to hold in the laughter, then I heard it, Bryan started cracking up hysterically. "Buda's are bald!" He repeated.

"Yeah! I don't want to be bald!"

I mentally slapped myself. I was never going to let her drink like this again. And for one, she wasn't going to hear the of end of it from these two idiots who wouldn't shut the hell up. Aria wasn't going to let this go once it got out; and then her life would go down the drain as she was so over dramatic about everything.

I felt a weight on my shoulder and when I glanced I notice it was Aria breathing in a steady pace; she had passed out on me. She was going to have a major headache, and I had no way of getting her home in this state. I was trying to figure out if her parents would kill me if they saw their daughter like this. What would they think? Would they assume I got her drunk to take advantage of me? The thought of her father being pissed at me made me shiver. I did mention no drinking was involved at this party, but I honestly did wonder if they bought that lie; they had there wild times when they were young and in high school.

"Aria, if you fall asleep, you'll wake up in pain." But to no avail did she respond to me. I think after this she won't ever drink again. I was hoping she wouldn't, it was like taking care of a child with a stomachache.

I watched as she breathed slowly, her breath smelling of alcohol, but her hair falling into its perfect place around her slender ivy face. I wanted to wake her up, I wanted to move her into a better position to rest, but if I moved her I would most likely get slapped again.

* * *

><p><strong>Awesome, another down. I hope you liked it. I should have another chapter up next week, I hope, I pray. I've been having writers block, so I'm really sorry. Please bare with me on this. Reivew if you can. Thank you guys so much.<strong>

**LostAngel217**


	11. All or Nothing

**Hello, hello to all my readers. I'm taking a while to write because I want to make the story good, so I'm taking my time on it if you guys don't mind. I haven't forgotten at all, so don't worry. I hope this chapter was better than last or maybe it wasn't. Please REVIEW! I love feedback. I don'take things to seriously, I learn from it. :) **

* * *

><p><strong>All or<strong> **Nothing**

You know how you think the day can't get any worse when it was already bad? Well, think again, it can. I woke up with a huge headache and I wasn't too fond of that. I was in so much pain I didn't want to get up from bed, at all. The light shining in my room from my curtains was stinging my eyes making me put my face back into my pillow. It was Sunday, this should not be happening at all. But I forced myself to get up anyways from my bed.

Walking downstairs my parents gave me this weird look, like they either knew something I didn't, or they had something to tell me. I assume they didn't know that I had something to drink last night, they would have told me as I descended from the stairs. Well, whatever it was I was about to find out, that's what made this day the worst day ever for me.

"Why are you guys giving me that weird look?"

My parents glanced at each other for a second then back at me. I guess my father decided he would take on this challenge. "Aria, darling." That voice, I knew that voice; he was going to tell me something important. I could feel myself wanting to faint or to just sit away from all of this. I could feel the cold sweat going down my back. "You've received this letter this morning." My father pushed a letter towards me and I saw the words that were planted on it, Julliard.

"What is this?" I looked at him questioning.

"We don't know, did you secretly go audition without us knowing?" My father asked looking just as confused as I was.

"No." I grabbed my letter and opened it without really thinking what this was all about. I read through the letter my eyes getting wider and wider and as I scanned taking in every typed letter that was written out so perfectly in front of me. I stopped reading and stared at both my parents as I started breathing so heavily that I felt that I was about to faint.

"Well, what does it say?" My mother was standing up at this point; she was holding both her hands together waiting for my response.

"I got a letter from Julliard. There asking me to go to New York and audition for them in January."

"Audition…" That's all my parents were able to say as they both ran to me hugging me and picking me up twirling me around the kitchen as we both laughed with joy.

"Aria, this is good news!" I smiled at my father. "How did they even know about you? Did you send in a tape, what did you do?"

"I didn't send anything; I don't know how they found out."

My mother put her hands over her mouth, "I think I know who did it."

"Who did?" I asked ready to hug whoever did send it.

My mother grabbed my face between her hands and I saw gleam in her eyes, "Miss. Roy did."

My jaw dropped, to the point where I thought it had hit the floor. Miss. Roy, my Cello teacher, a person I could almost call a collogue. She was the greatest person ever, almost like a second mother to me when my mother was working.

It was when I had first discovered about a Cello. I was little; I was in elementary I know that much and I walked into the music room when I heard the music teacher playing the piano. I knew a lot about music then because of my father. That's when I saw a lovely slender women when short blond hair and glasses. When she saw me she stopped playing.

She had asked what I was doing, and I told her the music she was playing was beautiful. I told her Chopstix was a beautiful piece to play because it was such an upbeat tune. I think that's what caught her off guard; a child that knew such a classical piece as this. We started talking about music and I had then found out she was professor at the local University.

The next day when I returned around the same time, Miss. Roy was cleaning an instrument and that was when I first laid eyes on a Cello. I guess she saw me staring and she brought me closer to the beautiful instrument. She sat me down on a chair and she pulled the Cello between her legs and grabbed the bow and slid it across its neck in such a professional manner. The noise was beautiful. I was always so used to hearing a guitar or a voice, drums, even a piano, but this, this was different. She then gave it to me. She showed me how to hold it and she thought me a way to hold it with my legs, even if I was little to tiny to hold it on my own. She glided my hand along its neck and she thought me the different chords, and the different noises it made when you strung it.

So after that, around the same time every day you could always catch me in the music room learning something new about this amazing instrument. That's when she had asked me, "Would you like to keep the Cello?" I couldn't open my mouth at all. "It's okay, it's donated, and no one in my class is really interested in playing him. So I figured why not give him to someone that will love and cherish him?" I smiled so big and bright and she took that as a yes. So that day I missed the bus and Miss. Roy drove me home.

My parents were in shock when I came home with a huge Cello following me behind. Miss. Roy explained to them that I was still young and could not yet hold it on my own, but in time with practice I would be strong enough to do so. She even told them that she would gladly give me private lessons to learn to play the Cello. I guess my parents didn't think I was serious, because I never really wanted to play anything. I wasn't good at most instruments or vocal. They agreed.

So every day after that, when I finished my homework and ate dinner, Miss. Roy would come over and she thought me. She was so patient with me and little by little I was able to hold the Cello on my own and I was soon able to play simple songs. She was my first mentor and soon after a few years of playing on my own, I started playing alongside her and I started performing with her. I had exceeded from her teachings and she passed me on to someone else who could teach me more, but she had always stayed as a close friend to me. And after we moved, I thought I had lost all contact with her other than us texting one another when we had time

"She really did that for me?"

"She did." I smiled at my mother, "I was so excited when she did, but I'm sorry I kept it a secret from the both of you."

My father kissed my mother, "It's alright. Aria has an audition now. The only question that lies is how are we going to get the money to send her?"

My mother pondered for a bit, "I have some money we can use to send her, then we can get her a hotel and she can stay there. It's not a problem for us to send her."

"I want you guys to come with me, as a family, as a support group."

"Aria…" My father just stared at me. "I just opened my studio; I can't up and leave, and trust me sweetheart I would love to go with you, but it's going to be hard. And your mother has work also, they asked her to work on another commercial."

"They did?"

"Yes. I couldn't say no."

So many things going on right, but also, not being played in the right way. I wanted my folks to come with me, but when they had work, I knew they couldn't help it. "So I guess I go alone then. It's no problem."

* * *

><p>I was up in Kai's room, trying to get the courage to tell him that I wasn't going to be around in January. Of course I would only be gone for a few days, but for me those days would be forever. I laid on his bed as he put his shirt back on from being outside working out all morning long.<p>

"What's eating your brain?" He asked, crawling next to me and giving me this seductive look.

"Nothing just tired."

"Well yeah, after last night, you should be tired."

"Shut up!" I yelled slapping his arm. He won't let me forget that. And I sure would hear from it when I go to school.

"It wasn't my fault that you got drunk."

"Whatever. Where are your folks?"

I smirked made its way onto Kai's face, and I knew that smile all too well. "They went out to buy stuff for the house."

"Oh okay." I was trying to act like I wasn't interested, but the way Kai got on top of me.

"Wanna have some fun?" Fun? Kai's type of fun involved me and him getting way to close for comfort.

"No I don't."

Kai nuzzled my neck as he was on top of me, "Yes you do." He whispered.

It's not that I didn't want to do anything with Kai, but I mean the farthest we've ever gone was him just touching me all over my body, and that's when I lose all my senses. That's when everything just becomes lost.

I kissed Kai back as he pulled away from me and went for my neck, nipping at my soft skin to get a reaction from me. I was getting the burning sensation back in me, and that's when I lost it. I wasn't going to think anymore. I played with the hem of Kai's shirt as he gripped my waist with his firm hands. My hands roamed all over his body which sent shivers up and down his spine. I got a hold of Kai's neck and started attacking him instead. He growled as I did this. For so long we had kept this thing going on between us and now we were about to lose it; just about all self-control we had.

Kai's hand rand themselves down to my thigh and then glided itself inwards. He stayed there in-between my legs. He took this as access and then started to unbutton my jeans. I didn't make any moves to stop him, and with such a graceful move he made his way in to my area. I had never felt such a rush or such a flush of embarrassment in me.

"It will only hurt for a minute."

"Kai-" Before I could finish anything he slid one finger in me and I bucked with shock. Kai kissed my lips as he pushed in and out getting moaning responses from me. I don't know if it was wrong to say that I was enjoying myself, being pleasured like this as he finger pumped in and out of me.

"Brace yourself."

I had this look of confusion as he smirked at me, and then I knew. He came out then went back in with much more force, "Damn it Kai!" He pumped his two fingers into me and I felt like I was going to explode, it took me by such surprise. I bucked and moaned as he attacked my neck. "Kaaaaiiii!" It felt so good but it hurt like a bitch. I felt my jeans slide down to my ankles as well as my underwear that to me didn't matter. I had no recollection in how he did that I didn't bother trying to figure it out.

Kai was gone, not hovering over me anymore and perched on both my elbows scanning his room, but the glimpse of his hair caught my attention, and he gave me an evil smirk as he lowered himself to my womanhood. "Kai!" But it was futile, his mouth engulfed me and I threw my head back. It was erotic and I gripped the sheets as his tongue flicked back and forth all over. The hotness of his mouth in me turned me off so much. I moaned louder and arched back eve more, my legs wrapping around his head trying to allow the pleasure to please me more than what it already was. He was an expert, I could tell, and this feeling was so amazing, it was like a drug, I wanted more.

I felt the air hit me, I opened my closed eyes blushing as I stared at Kai who planted his lips on mine. I could taste myself and him. I felt his hands pulling my shirt up and then it hit me. The red lights, the sirens going off as he was trying. I had to stop; giving him this meant giving him everything I hold near and dear to me. I grabbed Kai's hands and he knew, he sighed and planted a kiss on my forehead and got off of me.

"I understand."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm not going to rush you into thing if you aren't ready."

I was confused. Was this Kai? If it was, what the hell was going on in his mind? He was never like this, not at all. I pulled up my underwear and jeans and sat next to Kai. I wrapped my arms around him, "I will be. But I don't want to do it when I'm in love; when I know for sure I'll be with that person for a very long time. That's how I was raised."

"You are crazy. You will lose your virginity to me regardless of love or not."

"Oh really?" I released him and folded my arms, "You really think it's going to be that easy?" I got up and made my way to his door. "I'll catch you later."

"Aria, wait-"

I raised a brow as I held the door knob waiting. "Yes?"

"I-I- well I…"

"What's going on?"

"I'll catch you later; I'm stopping by later on."

"Okay. See you then."

* * *

><p>"Oh boy, you have it bad my friend!"<p>

"You don't think I know that! What the hell do I do?"

"Tell her man. That's all you can do. "

I sighed and crossed my legs trying to think. How in the world do I say 'I love you' to someone? "You really think it's that simple?"

"Yeah it is." Tala wasn't much help as he popped food in his mouth trying to give me some love advice when he could hardly hold a relationship with someone. "Kai, if you love Aria, then tell her. Tell her that you do before she thinks you don't and she breaks up with you and then she moves on."

"And how do you suggest I tell her? Huh? Just blurt it out like anyone in those crappy romance movies would?"

"Yup."

"Hn."

"C'mon Kai. I'm your best friend, and from what I've been seeing, Aria is what, the second girl you've fallen for, before you and Mariam?" I glared at the red head. "Hey, I'm just telling it how it is. I've grown closer to Aria too you know. I like the girl, she's good for you."

Was she really good for me? Tala was right; Aria would be the second girl I love aside from when I dated Mariam those years ago. I had to tell Aria, but I didn't know how. "I don't know Tala."

"She's good for you. She's changing you, but not in a bad way. You're not so mad all the time, you've been letting lose and cutting class less and less. I like her more now." A smirk crept up on his face. Tala knew he was on the right spot with this.

"And what if she is? Do you really think we'll stay together?"

"Kai, you're never like this…wow she has tied around her little finger. Now I'm not saying this as a best friend to you, but as a guy. Don't hurt her, just take a chance."

Taking a chance is a huge leap; it's like the next step in the relationship. I the great Kai, the guy who never does a second date, the guy who gives one night stand to the girls he slept with. I never expected to stay with a girl this long before, and by a girl I honestly meant a girl. She wasn't the type of girls I normally would date. She was too skinny, had no boob let alone an ass. I've questioned myself countless times about it. But she is so musically gifted that I couldn't resist her at all. Just how innocent she is made me want to too get to know her better than what I already know about her.

And what about the future, where would we be? Would we go different routes and still be together, or decide that separating would be the best thing? Those decisions are tough, and they weren't easy to make. Trying to figure out what to do is hard, I never had to think this much before.

"You might want to make up your mind soon before someone ends up saying what you couldn't dude." I growled at Tala. "I'm just saying. A girl can only wait for so long." Honestly, why did Tala have to make such good points when they were needed? He never gave advice like this before.

"It's not that easy. I can't just tell her, what if she doesn't feel the same way?"

"Like I said, you never know until you try."

I put my face in my hands, "You're right. I'll do it, but in my own time, when I think it's time. I need to be sure about this."

Tala continued in his game that he had just recently been playing, "Ready? Man, you've been waiting. Face it; you are in love with Aria. And that's the truth, don't fight it, embrace it."

I was trying to figure out how Tala was making any sense at all. I understood what he was saying, but it was surprising to me. "Damn it all."

"Exactly."

* * *

><p>It kept running through my head; Juilliard, the school of great performers. And if I made it, that would be me someday. Performing with the greats or even becoming a great myself. It's not something I ever considered or dreamt about, but it was always a thought. This just meant that I had to start practicing hard now, work on everything that I need to do. Whatever they requested I had to get it done and soon.<p>

I waited for Kai and when he did arrive my mother welcomed him with open arms. My folks were getting along with him better than what I had expected. I knew my folks never minded him, and they never said anything to him when we were alone in my room, and I liked that. I wanted to tell Kai about the great news that I was going to the audition at Juilliard, but how to break it to him. I mean, it's not like I was leaving forever, it was just for a few days and I would be safe. Though, it's not like he would care.

"Aria, don't you have something you wish to tell Kai?" I looked at my father who gave me the look. "Tell him." He smoked his pipe and smiled at me.

"You have something to tell me?" Kai was certainly confused.

"Well…I-I-I." I gulped down nothing in my throat and tried to speak again. But again, my throat was dry and it was hurting. I grabbed my jeans and started to blush. "I'm…auditioning in…Juilliard!"

"What, really? Aria, that's great!" Wait, that was great? I relaxed again. He was happy about this.

"Yes. I leave in February."

I looked at Kai for any disapproval look that might come across him. "So all of you are leaving?

"Well not exactly." Responded my mother with a sad look "Joseph and I can't travel with Aria this time, our schedules collide with hers, she'll be going alone."

"I'll be going by plane, so it won't be so bad. They'll drop me off at the next town, and from there I'll take off in the plane."

"Hn." I stared at Kai for a bit and the he cleared his throat. "I don't know how formal you are Mr. and Mrs. Hart are, but would let me go with Aria. We'll drive to the next town and from their we'll take the plane and then rent a car when we arrive."

I put my face in my hands waiting for my father to oppose this. It stayed silent, and my watched my father fiddle with his smoking pipe as he hummed a noted, "I don't see why not. We can rent the hotel when you take off. What do you think Cassandra?"

"I think it's a good idea, Aria won't be alone at all. She'll be with Kai."

Really, they were allowing this? I wanted to protest against this, but I didn't want to travel alone, it would be nice. "I think it's a good idea as well. I don't want to be alone when I go."

"Then it's settled," Clapped my mother, "Kai will go along with you to New York."

I wasn't sure if this was a good thing or not. A lot could happen in those few days of New York, but what I looked forward too was just getting all of this behind me and moving on, seeing what my future brought to me.

* * *

><p>"So Aria, did Kai tell you what you did at the party?" Laughed Bryan as he slung an arm over me.<p>

I've been getting crap from Tala and Bryan all morning, and now here I am at lunch, and I'm still hearing it from them.

"You are never going to let me live it down are you?"

"Nope, we won't, it was too priceless to forget." I growled at Tala. Where was Kai in this? He should be defending me!

"_Miss. Aria Hart please repot to the counselors office."_ Rang the inner-com as I was arguing with Tala and Bryan.

I was confused, why again? What did they need to tell me this time? Honestly.

I had stepped into the office of Mr. Kin and I notice another person. I recognized the lady as Miss. Roy. My heart skipped a beat. "Miss. Roy, what are you doing here?"

"Aria, oh dear Aria, it's been far too long." She got up and rushed to hug me in which I gladly returned to her. She was my second mother, someone who took care of me when my mother was gone to work. She helped become who I was in performing music as I do now.

"What are you doing here?"

"Your mother called and told me about Juilliard! I'm so happy they are considering you."

"Me too."

"I came here for that, and for something else. I came to give Mr. Kin some papers for your audition that he'll be sending in, and I asked if they could call you in. I had to see you."

I felt so warm inside, she was my best friend, and she did this all for me. She really believed that I could accomplish such a thing. Someone of my status would only make it in because of my mother if they knew her. But I didn't want that, I wanted them to want me for me. For my talent and dedication to my music.

* * *

><p><strong>And so you have it :D Another chapter, a bit longer than the others. I think. I hope you guys enjoyed. I shall upload soon, please Review and thank you for reading my bugs :D<strong>

**Oh, and if you have Facebook or twitter look me up :) You can find me on my Fanfiction Page :) I love adding my fellow readers and writers. **

**LostAngel217**


	12. To Be

**Hola mi amigos! For your information, I do speak spanish :) It's not the proper spanish sadly. lol. **

**Alright, so here is my next chapter in my life. Thank you all for reading. I'm not sure how many chapters I'm going to do, but I think I have an idea in how I want to end this. In the last chapter I'll explain some more in what's going to happen. :) So keep reading these Notes. **

* * *

><p><strong>To Be<strong>

Miss. Roy left the same day she came. She couldn't stay any longer as she had to go back home and take care of her students. It was a far travel from here to Washington. The moment she left, I made it more of a requirement to practice hard more so than I have ever done before. It was going to be long, but within these few months, they could go by in a heartbeat.

I've been working my ass of. Studying, and working on my music. Kai and I have been fighting a lot more than we usually do, in case that he's been bugging me less and less now. And I don't know if that was good thing or not. I was feeling like one of those crazed girls who checked their phone every minute to see if I had a missed call or a text message, but that was impossible since my phone was not on vibrate or silent. I sighed as I put my head down on my pillow when I had finally finished my History essay. I was tired already, I've been doing so much, that I haven't had time for family or friends or even my boyfriend.

"I've been neglecting Kai. I should give him a call." I picked up my phone and dialed his number. "Pick up Kai."

"_Hello?" _

"Kai!"

"_You don't have to shout. What do you need?"_

I could tell by the sound of his voice that he was upset with me. I hadn't talked to him all week and now here I am feeling bad about it. "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today."

"_You want to hang out?"_

"Yes. Please, I'm sorry for not spending time with you. I want to make it up to you." I was hoping he would forgive me and that we could hang out.

He sighed over the phone and I knew he was trying to think, "_I'll be over in a few minutes. Be ready when get there."_

"Alright." We hung up and I laid on my bed thinking.

I ran down the stairs fixing my skirt as I made it to the floor. I grabbed my bag and waited in the living room for Kai. My folks weren't home. My father was at his studio teaching his class and my mother was shopping for next week. Thanksgiving that is. It was already around the corner, I couldn't believe how fast these months were going and I myself couldn't slow down for a second.

I got a text from Kai saying he was outside which was weird; he normally came to the door to get me. He must me lazy or mad at me. I walked outside and noticed he wasn't alone. He was laughing, that was not normal. I walked toward the passenger side and saw a girl with dark purple hair and piercing eyes. She was lovely. I was forced to sit in the back.

Can you say awkward? I mean I thought sitting in the back was bad, but eating at a Yogurt shop and being treated like you weren't around wasn't that awesome. Mariam which was the girls name was seemed so much more appealing than I probably ever would be. I mean this girl was head of the dance team; she was in the honor society, top of her class and pretty rich. I was just listening as she flirted with him.

"Oh Kai, you haven't changed at all." Of course he hasn't. Only difference is he has girlfriend right in front of him and he doesn't even realize it! I swear the green-eyed monster would soon be rising if not now, later for sure. "So Aria, Kai tells me you play the Cello."

"Yes, that's true."

"That's amazing. Are you any good?"

I couldn't help but want to show off. I was mad, and I was not in the mood. "Yes, I am actually very good. I have an audition in Juilliard coming up in February."

"Oh, that's sound interesting. Seems you'll have to practice a lot."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I can't take a break every now and then."

I wanted to grab at my hair. She was perfect. She had the perfect long hair, perfect smile and teeth as well as awesome body. I rolled my eyes at them. Talk about feeling like a third wheel. Her eyes shot towards me and she pierced me. And here was the old Aria again, the quiet one not able to speak up or talk unless spoken too.

When the burger I ordered arrived I felt sick just smelling it. I was lost my appetite all over again. Did Kai even mention to her that we were dating? Did he tell her that we were going to go to New York together? I don't think he did. I was growing angrier with every second I was being ignored. I dug into my bag and pulled some money and slammed it on the table.

"I'm leaving. I'll be home if you need me. No, better yet, don't even call or come over!" I stormed out not bothering to look back. It was freezing, and I huddled into my coat as my hair whipped my face. I walked for about five minutes when I heard something beside me. I looked at Kai's car that was driving besides me with Mariam in the passenger side looking at me.

"Aria, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm walking home."

"Why?"

"Because."

"That's not a legit answer Hart."

"Okay then. Maybe because you've been ignoring all day since you went to pick me up. You haven't asked how my day was; you just flirted with Mariam this whole time. I'm sorry if I've been practicing this whole time. But this is important to me and if you can't handle that, then maybe we shouldn't be together."

"You know what, fine! Maybe we shouldn't be."

I glared at Kai, "Fine then!"

* * *

><p>"The last thing I wanted to do was get in between you and your girlfriend."<p>

"Ex-girlfriend."

"You're not very good at this are you? The least you could have done for her was tell her we used to date and that it was over. But you just had to go and piss her off."

I slid my hand down my face as I relaxed on the sofa. "She didn't have to act like that."

"If you ask me she had every right to act like."

"I didn't ask you. Just forget it. She's pissed me off for the last time."

Mariam sighed and began flipping through the channels of the TV as we waiting for my folks to come back. "I don't know how girls put up with you."

"You sure as hell did. For about a year."

"I sure did. And it still amazes me today. But you know what. You've changed, and not in a bad way. That girl is good for you, and I think maybe you just lost her."

"Lost her? As if. I think I'm better off without her."

"Ha! If that's what you want to believe go for it. But I know for a fact, just by how you've been reacting that you really like her."

"You don't know shit!"

Putting her hands up in defense Mariam laughed at me. "If you say so."

* * *

><p>"You don't need him Aria!" I watched as Hilary stuffed her face with a burger as I took a drink from my chocolate milk. "I mean, what an ass flirting it up with his ex!"<p>

I raised a brow, "His what?"

"Yeah, Mariam his Kai's ex. They broke up maybe a year ago when she moved."

"Really now?"

"You seriously didn't know this Aria?" Max gave me this dumb look like I had two heads attached to me. I shook my head to indicate to him that I was totally lost with all this.

"Yeah, they had been dating and then when Mariam was moving they decided to break up."

"Huh, I had no clue about this. Well, good riddance. They can be a happy couple together, without me being around to ruin it for them." The table stayed quiet for a while and I stared at everyone, "What?"

"Don't act like you don't care. You aren't over Kai just yet. We can see it on your face." I blinked a few times at Hilary as she gave me that look.

Oh please, as if I could care about him. No way in hell did I care about him, you couldn't tell me that, and I wouldn't allow myself to be fooled by it. Kai was just a stupid crush, a high school affair as I so saw it. He just wanted to use me, and that was fine by me it was a faze.

Everyone got up once the bell rang. I was sliding from the table when I dropped my bag. I waved at the gang to continue without me. They did so. I was going to have to put up with Kai once again before the end of the day.

"Nice bag." I recognized that voice. "Hello Aria."

"Hi Mariam, what are you doing here?"

She grabbed my bag quickly from the floor and dusted it off for me and she held on to it. "I came to see and talk to you."

"Well, that's going to have to wait, I have to class to get too, and my teachers aren't so grand about students being late."

"Oh, c'mon, I'm sure you can be a little late, or better yet miss class. I just really need to talk to you. And you better make up your mind before Kai gets here." She motioned to the boy that coming our way. She grabbed my arm and we took off out the cafeteria and outside of the school.

Once we stopped we sat behind a pillar where benches were located and where we were isolated from everyone. "So what is it that needed to tell me."

"I'm sorry for what happened yesterday. I came for a visit with my mom and brother Joseph. The Hiwatari's are good family friends, and this was the last thing I wanted to do to you."

"You say it likes it's a bad thing."

"Isn't it? I mean aren't you in love with the guy?"

"No."

I could see Mariam growing frustrated with me, "Well, do you want to get back with him?"

"No."

"You know what? You remind me of him. His seldom talk, how just by observing you can figure anyone out. You want to know something? When I saw you the first time, I can see why Kai never mentioned you. He was scared, intimidated of you." I guess she could see that what she said caught my attention.

We stayed quiet for a while, both of us and I stared at her, waiting for her to continue talking, but she too was in deep thought. "You're different than any girl he's used too. And you were right to get mad at him. What he tried doing was wrong. Making you jealous in the wrong way, and me being a part of it was wrong too. I'm sorry."

"I'm not mad at you. If anything you showed how he really is."

"It's not how he is. It's what he used to be. Kai is different, and it's all because of you! I'm jealous of you; you accomplished something that I couldn't after being with him for a year. He's calmer; he thinks more than he acts. He listens now. And it was all because of you!"

I had to think for a moment. Did I just hear right? Mariam was jealous of me, me of all people, and I wasn't even that great. I was last girl anyone would want to be jealous of. "I'm not all that special. We just met and there we had it."

"It's how you are. The way you talk. You don't use words; it's your body, your eyes. He told me yesterday that you speak without talking. When you play your Cello, it's like you're in another world. It's just you and the Cello together creating music."

"Who told you that?"

"Who else? Kai did. Give him a second chance. But let me take care of it. It looks wrong when a girl begs for a guy back. It should be the other way around."

"I don't know…" I had to admit it, I do want him back. And maybe I do miss him; Kai seemed to be the only guy that could understand me.

"Oh, c'mon, it's the least I could do!" I Mariam jumped off the bench holding my hands in hers. "Let me do this!"

"Alright fine."

"Thank you! I promise, I'm not a nasty bitch as I come out to be!" Squealed Mariam as she jumped up and down in such excitement.

"No, you're not."

I didn't really know what made me think that Kai would want me back. Especially with the way I snapped at him. Even if Kai was a pain in my ass and he was annoying and acted like he was an all might God, he had something in him that made me just want to be with him with all his bad attitudes, which I tried to figure out where he got them from.

After all day of doing nothing, just skipping class like nothing I sat on brick seats outside the school waiting for my dad to show up. I looked at my Cello case next to me, getting the temptation to take him out and play for a bit. I started doing what I always did. I played a song on my leg, allowing the rhythm to play in my head as I glided my hand back and forth.

"So, having fun waiting for someone who isn't going to show up?"

I nearly jumped out of my seat. "Kai! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" I slapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey, you know for a girl you sure can hit hard." He rubbed the area in which I hit.

I looked away from him. I didn't want to see him. "What do you want?"

"Yeah, I know. I'm the last person you would probably want to see."

"That's right."

"Alright, I'm just going to say it, and don't expect me to repeat myself. I'm sorry for yesterday, I shouldn't have asked Mariam to go along with it. And I should have told her about you. But I did, in the end, after you went home mad."

"Finally."

Lighting a cigarette he stared into the sky. "Can you forgive me?"

I stayed quiet for a while, not sure why I was doing this. Why was staying quiet, I didn't have anything to think about. "No, I won't forgive you."

"What? Why the hell not!"

"Turn off that damn cigarette then we can talk."

"You and your rules." Kai flicked the cigar away from him and popped a mint into his mouth. "Now can we talk?"

"Yes, we can. Now, as for the forgiveness, I guess I can forgive you one more time."

"One more time?"

"Yup, you heard me." I looked at Kai, "When were first had our fight and we weren't even together, remember?"

Kai put a hand on my cheek and caressed it softly. His touch was gentle and the look he gave me was a different look, it was a special look that only I would receive from him. "I remember." He kissed me, and it was sweetest kiss I could ever get from him. It wasn't those intense kisses, it was sensible and it drove me insane more than his usual kisses.

I looked out toward the parking lot. "My dad was supposed to have been here already."

"He was, but I called him and told him I was taking you home today, so you have no choice but to come with me." No, he was right, I had no choice unless I wanted to walk home.

"What about Mariam. I took her home earlier then came back for you."

I stayed quiet as he grabbed my Cello and we held hands on our way to his car. Something was different about Kai, like he had opened something up that only I would be able to understand. It was the good kind of difference, like he realized something had happened, he came to terms with something.

"Don't expect me to come running back to you like this. It was all Mariam; she knocked some sense into my thick head." Nope, he hasn't changed that much.

"Well then, I guess I owe her a thank you."

Yes, even if we were only separated for a day it didn't feel right. I don't know what it was, but I didn't understand it. I remember I told my father about Kai and us, and he was just as thrilled as my mother was when I told her. And when Kai told his parents they seemed pretty content with it, like it was expected.

I was never going to admit to Kai that I missed him, and that I felt hurt when we broke up, like my other half had left, like the one who understood me wouldn't return, and that's what I feared the most knowing that Kai might not have come back if it wasn't for Mariam who had spoken to him. And I had to ask myself, was I falling for Kai? It was a question that's been running around in my head for a while, and not even I knew. I didn't know.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh what a nice chapter, don't you think? Do you really think with such differences that Kai and Aria will stay togehter? What if she really does get accepted to Juilliard? Oh, what will they do? o.O I can't imagine! D; <strong>

**LostAngel217**


	13. Blast

**Hell again my fello readers! :D I'm sorry for the forever wait on this story and chapter. I'll updating more and more, so keep reading, and keep reviewing! :D **

**IMPORTANT NOTE: I have not decided if I will be ending the story. I've gotten more ideas. but, I will be making a second story to this, I promise it will be just as good, but it might be rated T after this. Maybe, perhaps. I'm still thinking about it. So please give some insight if you're okay with that. Thank you.**

* * *

><p><strong>Blast<strong>

And all through the house we were running around like mad chickens with our heads cut off trying to get ready for today. Because of all the days that we forgot to mark on our calendars was this very important day, Christmas! Time slipped by us so fast last couple of weeks. It seemed that yesterday was just Thanksgiving and we were eating turkey and pumpkin pie. For the past two weeks since school has been out we've been getting ready for Christmas. But the only problem was that Christmas was today! And we were spending it with the Hiwatari's and I assume my parents forgot about my birthday as well. Yes, that's right, not only was it Christmas, but today also marked the year of my 17th birthday!

Yes, today was my birthday, and my parents seemed to have forgotten that it was. They were too busy to even bother telling their own daughter that today was the day she turned seventeen years old! I was a junior in high school and already worrying about my future. I remember how when I was younger, just coming into high school how none of this affected me at all, and I was okay with that. I kept telling myself that I still had plenty of time, but always in the back of my head I was worried, afraid that when the time came, I wouldn't know what I wanted to do or be in life.

I wasn't at all mad with my parents for forgetting. In all honesty, it being my birthday, I didn't care. It's just another day in my life, and this day just so happened to mark my existence in the world. I was just a little closer to adulthood.

I was startled by my mothers voice, "Sweetheart, why don't you head on over to Kai's place?"

"Are you sure? I can help with cleaning or cooking that needs to get done."

My mother touched my cheek and smiled, "I'm alright. Your father should be back from his work, so I'll be done with his help."

I shrugged and did as I was told by my mother. I walked out of the house and headed over to Kai's place to see what he was up too. Maybe he would wish me happy birthday or something. I kicked some rocks while walking and when I came up to the door step I stayed huddled close to my jacket to keep warm; I hated the cold. I hated how it made my skin crack and itch. I wasn't much on appearance, but I did find it unattractive to some point. Especially when playing the Cello. These cold months made it harder for me to do, but I learned to toughen through it. Most days were fine, it was chilled, but when it was freezing, with snowflakes falling, yeah that was a different story. I rang the doorbell and waited. As non dramatic as I was, I could have frozen solid with the amount of time the person took to open the door.

"Oh, Aria, didn't expect you to show up!" I gave Mrs. Hiwatari a strange look.

"Well, I came to see Kai, is he home?"

I tried to peak at the very little open crack of door she was speaking from. "He's not home now. He took my car, he'll be home in a few hours, he's running some errands for me."

"Oh, I see. Well, do you mind if I stay here?" I could have sworn I saw some sweat rolling off her forehead.

"Oh, well, yes I do. You see, I'm kind of in the middle of something. Cleaning and getting ready for tonight. But, hold on." She closed the door on me and I heard her shout out Tala and Bryan's name. She opened the door and out walked the two boys, both giving me a very weird look.

"Tala, Bryan?"

"Mrs. Hiwatari wants us to take you out." He said in a very annoyed tone.

I frowned, "It sounds horrible from the way you say and look."

Tala put an arm around my shoulder and guided me towards his jeep, "We'll take you out. Where do you wanna go?"

"Can I go home?"

"NO!" Both teens shouted. I stared at them more confused than ever.

"Alright, let's go somewhere else then."

"I know where to take Aria!" Shouted Tala and he grabbed my arm and shoved me in the back of his jeep as Bryan sat in the front and we drove off.

I watched the little shops pass by. What I loved about this little town was being in the open, and once you continue driving, you start seeing restaurants and super centers for food and then the little city of stores. I always like that they had little stores that held antiques, jewelery or clothing. No store was a like here. It was its own personal town. I always come out here with Kai. Sometimes I had to beg him to bring me. When the Jeep came to a stop, I noticed we stopped at the music store.

"Is this the only place you could think of to take me too?"

Tala shrugged, "It's better than anything else I could think of."

Bryan stared at the store, "If we're here to listen to music, I'm in. I could go for a new CD."

"Aria, is going to play for us."

I gawked at Tala, "I don't think so!"

"C'mon Aria, we have yet to hear you play."

I laughed a bit, "And you honestly think that just because you ask me, I'll play for you guys?" Both boys looked at me and I laughed again. "I guess today is a good occasion. Let's go inside, I'm freezing out here!"

It was warm in the center and we walked straight to where they carried the Cello's. I looked around the instruments you could test. I grabbed a beautiful oak Cello and its bow. We opened a room to go in and Tala and Bryan grabbed some chairs and we sat down. I strummed the strings to hear them play and smiled to my satisfaction. I wasn't exactly a social person when it came to playing music. But, after these last couple of months, my shyness was slowly going away. And, believe it or not, these boys I've gotten to know have become my closest friends.

"Do you guys like Bruno Mars?"

"Yeah we do. Why?" Replied Bryan giving me a look. "You can play his music on a Cello?"

"You can play almost anything on a Cello. It's pretty amazing." I poised the Cello between my legs and started gliding it as I had them make out what song I was playing. "Do you know what song it is?"

"Just the Way You Are, right?" I smiled at Tala and nodded as I continued to play. It's not a hard piece; this was something that I did for fun to take my mind off classical songs and performances. I collected sheet music from artists and play them. I moved to the motion of the music as I, Tala and Bryan got into the song.

I put the bow down and wiped my hands on my jeans and bowed my head as I put the cello on the floor to stretch. "That was awesome!" I laughed at Bryan. "I honestly didn't know you could play like that."

"I would have thought Kai would have told you."

"Believe it or not, Aria is really good." I stared at Tala confused. How he knew I could play, I don't ever remember playing for him or even telling him that I could play. "Oh, I kind of heard you playing one time when Kai started spying on you."

"Oh, I guess." I laughed, "How does it feel to be spending the day with me? Just sitting in a closed room that's sound proof and getting to know me. Or beginning to know the real me?"

"Not the most ideal place on a very cold day. So why don't the three of us head to the café and have a nice drink and we can chat." Tala insisted. " We have to be back soon anyways, and I could really go for something warm in my stomach."

* * *

><p>I sipped my peppermint drink and stared outside as a few kids ran around trying to get inside to keep warm from playing in the cold.<p>

"So tell me Bryan, Tala, how did you guys meet Kai, or how did you guys become such good friends?"

"I would have thought he told you by now. We all met when we were kids, growing up here. Kai and I were buddies when we were kids. Our folks went to university and then we were born after a few years. We met Bryan back in middle school along with Spencer and Ray and the others."

"Interesting." I said looking at the both of them. "You're not much of a talker, are you Bryan?"

"Not as much as you are. So why are you quiet? Don't you have like, Hilary and the others? And what about friends from where you lived before?"

"Hilary, is a really good friend and so are the others, they are really funny. And my friends back at home, I miss them, but they were just friends. I have a cousin I'm very close to though; she went to a different private school. "

"Oh, you have a cousin, is she same age as you?" Bryan asked getting closer.

"Her name is Addie and we are the same age. We don't talk much at all since I left; she has her own personal things going on."

I never really talked about my friends from back home. It was never really a conversation brought up. Of course, I could honestly say that, I do have good friends here. Of course, I might not say much, but I think in their own way, they understand me. They understand me in my few words.

I had to smile to myself, getting along with these guys, it was weird, I never dreamt of doing this, spending time with these two delinquents of my school. They weren't bad people. Just different. Like, me. If others got to know them, the way I have, they would want them as true friends. And Tala, being Kai's best friend and all, I've gotten to know him better, and I've gotten closer to him as well.

We were heading back home and I was hoping to be dropped off at Kai's but we stopped at my place instead, "What are we doing here?"

"Dropping you off what else would we being doing?"

"Tala, I'm supposed to be at Kai's, the party!"

"Not now, now get out Aria." I got out of the jeep and Tala sped off leaving me in the cold, outside my house.

I walked in my house to total darkness. I looked around for the light switch and flipped it on. "Mom, dad where are you?" I walked around the house but no one was around. "Perfect I'm all alone on my birthday and on Christmas."

I was a bit mad at Kai for not calling and having me spend my time away from him. I really liked this guy and here he was ignoring me. I heard my phone go off in my pocket and I grabbed it looking at my message. It was from Kai telling me to come to his house. About time, the party started a long time ago and I'm sure my parents were there. I was still irritated that Tala, instead of taking me over there, dropped me off here.

I decided to get dressed. It was a party after all, and going in plain, jeans and a sweater wasn't going to cut it at all. I rushed into my room and into my closet pulling out grey skinny jeans, a long sleeve black blouse that went slightly above my knees and my combat boots. I pulled my hair into a loose braid as locks fell around my face. I fixed my make-up to it's bearable look. It was simple, and quick. I grabbed my coat and walked out of the house back into the cold weather heading to my boyfriend's house. I walked up to the door once again as I had done earlier and the door opened before I could even knock. I stared at Kai who gave me his glazing smile that I could melt in. The moon above us only landed on us and us alone and I was lost.

"About time you showed up."

"What do you mean?" I asked in a daze.

Kai stepped aside and took my hand, "come in and you'll see."

I was trying to figure out why I was so nervous. Wasn't Tala and Bryan still here? "Kai."

The lights flipped on. "SURPRISE!" shouted a large group of people as I jumped back in shock. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY ARIA!" The people shouted once again, as if they had rehearsed this over and over.

"Wow, what is all this?"

"It's a surprise party silly. For you that is." said a chirping voice that I knew all too well.

"Addie, it's you!" I ran to my cousin and hugged her. She still smelled like spices. And not the bad spices that old people smell like, it was sweet spices that you just couldn't get enough of. Her long lustful light brown hair swayed in its high pony tail as she hugged me back. "I've missed you so much."

"Me too, it's been far too long."

I hadn't seen my cousin in forever, we had honestly stopped communicating since I moved, and I did get the occasional text from her now and then, but that was about it. "How did you get here? What are you doing here?"

"Oh geez, I flew here and I'm staying for the rest of break."

"So my folks called you?"

Addie shook her head, "Nope, that guy did." She turned me around, and faced me towards Kai. "He's one hell of a boyfriend. I say he's a keeper. He bought my plane ticket after he got my number, and literally forced me here."

"He did?"

"Oh yeah, I couldn't say no at all, he was very persuasive to me, saying I wouldn't regret it, and I honestly don't. Bunch of good-looking guys here." Addie winked at me and I laughed at her. She hasn't changed a bit. She was my first best friend. I loved how she portrayed herself, the tough well to do girl, as my aunt was very strict on her, so Addie always rebelled against her. But seeing that Addie never did anything wrong, she loosened the chains a bit on her, allowing her to do as she pleased in hopes she made the choices on her own; in which she did.

I walked towards Kai and slid my arms around his waist from behind as he was talking to Tala. Tala took the hint and walked off waving at us. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. You've told me about your cousin, and I wanted to do this for you."

"So, the ruthless Kai has a generous heart." Kai smiled at me and turned around to hold me. "You don't give yourself enough credit sometimes."

"You don't give yourself the opportunity to see how great you are."

I let go of him and kissed him on the lips and walked off as I left to attend the rest of the party. I guess being seventeen wasn't going to be so bad. It was my junior year, I should try to live a little and not underestimate myself as often as I did.

I spent my time with friends and my cousin and then I caught a glimpse of Kai and Mariam. I frowned at this; I could have sworn we've been over this already. I mean we practically broke up, but it was the way he smiled at her that bothered me. I wouldn't doubt he still had feelings for her. But, I could be wrong. It could be that they are friends. And the Green-eyed monster, was just playing a trick on me.

I walked away and went out on to the porch and sat on the patio swing looking out as the stars starting peeking out.

"Planning a grand escape?"

"No, just needed some air. And you?"

"Came to see how you were doing. I hope you're not mad I made you spend the day with Tala and Bryan."

I laughed and turned to face Kai, "If you tell them any of this, I'll kick your ass. But hanging out with those two was pretty fun."

"I can see why you don't want me telling them. I won't" Kai wrapped his arms around me and nuzzled his face into the crock of my neck as I moved my head to allow him more access. I could smell his Axe body wash and his shampoo. I always loved how he smelled.

A cold breeze hit us and I shivered into Kai's warm embrace as he held me. These kinds of moment that Kai was just quiet, were moments that I enjoyed very much. We didn't have to speak to show our affection. He could be a jerk half the time, but it was something like this that made me see how much I enjoyed being with him.

"Aria- Oh, I'm sorry love birds." Kai released me when Addie giggled. "Aria, your dad is calling you."

"I'll be there in a bit." As soon as Addie left I gave Kai a long kiss. He brought me closer to his body as I wrapped my arms around his neck. When I pulled away I said, "I better get going."

We walked in together and I saw my Cello leaning on the sofa and my dad smiling at me. "I hope you don't mind. I was hoping that we could continue our tradition here?"

I looked around the room as everyone stared at me. I began blushing and fumbling with my fingers. "I, well…no I don't mind…" Who was I kidding? I was freaking out! I had never performed for friends before, minus Kai, Tala and Bryan. But, my shyness was coming back once again.

"Good. The only thing is, I won't be playing with you." I gave my father a questioning look. "Addie will."

I saw Addie walk up to my father holding her Cello case. "I know we haven't played together in a long time. But, I am willing to try it again if you are."

I smiled, "Of course I'll play with you." I grabbed my Cello and I sat in a chair fixing my sheet music Addie gave me. She sat next to me getting ready. O Holy Night would be a simple piece to play. Addie and I were excellent performers even if she didn't like the Cello. She wasn't much of a music performer, but that never stopped her mother from sending her to Cello lessons a few years after I started.

We looked at each other and nodded. I was playing the melody as she followed with the chorus. My hands glided so smoothly across the neck as my bow was so gentle with the playing. I smiled as I concentrated on how Addie was playing. When she moved her hand across the neck of the Cello I could tell she had worked on trying to keep it from shaking. She had never tried comparing herself to me; she would always tell me how I was made to be a world class Cellist. She told me that I was made for this; the Cello was my calling, that's why I was always so quiet so I could listen to the music speak to me.

We put our bows down and we both stood to take a bow as the crowd applauded for us. We smiled and hugged. Addie could be just as good if she would continue. I would love to perform with her if we went to the same school. I couldn't ever describe how I felt for my cousin. She was the best, she was my best friend, the one who I always spent the night with and we would talk about life and boys and the future.

This birthday was amazing. My mom and Mrs. Hiwatari made me a huge cake with an editable Cello on top of the cake. I received presents from friends, including my grandparents from back home. I believe this was better than any Christmas and birthday that I had ever had. I secretly didn't want this night to end at all; this was the most fun I've ever had.

The house was just crowded with food and sweets, with music playing and people just mingling around. I kept watching Addie flirt around with Tala. I honestly couldn't see what she saw so attractive about him; then again if he does end up dating her, she'll put him in his place. I stayed close to Kai as the party continued on through the night. Now and again, we would sneak a kiss. Our hands intertwined together. And in that moment, I felt something. I stranger surge in my heart. A unknowing feeling that made me nervous, yet hungry to know what it was.

I felt like something was about to happen. Like the calm before the storm. Something that is going so right, and at the end of the day something goes wrong. But even I couldn't pin point what it was. For the most part, I would just enjoy what I can. I only live once.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you again for reading! :D Please Review, I love when you guys do, it always helps me. Or send me private messages, I get a lot of those :D. Thank you my fellow readers. <strong>

**-LostAngel217**


	14. Authors Note: I have not stopped writing

**Hello, to all my readers.**

**I'm so sorry for the huge delay in the writing. Please, I'm actually writing the next few chapters, so I can have them updated in the next few weeks to come. I'm hoping to post 3 new chapters, if not in a few days, then in the next few weeks. (Next week) that is. I don't want to keep any loyal readers waiting anymore. But, I'm also multitasking by writing the chapters and going through previous chapters. I've come across a few errors that were not in my folder, that I DID notice while reading them on here. So, I want to fix them, so as not to confuse any of you or any future readers.**

**I do hope I haven't lost any of you, and reviews are more than welcomed…they are encouraged! Your reviews inspire me, and they do help me out when you point out errors. Please, don't give up on me. I love you all so much. Thank you to my loyal readers and to future readers! XOXOXOXO**


	15. We Admit

**OMG! It's been freaking forever! Here is my newly, updated, better version of this chapter. I'm sorry again for the longest, dead update guys. This chapter just wasn't happening, so I had to rewrite it I don't know how many times until I was finally satisfied. Please review my love bugs. XOXO **

* * *

><p><strong><span>We Admit:<span>**

"I'm still so excited that you, my cousin will be auditioning at Julliard." Addie hung upside down over my bed texting her new found love, Tala. "Are you excited that you only have about two months left before you take off?"

"Yes, I am very excited. Why wouldn't I? It's everything that any musician could ever imagine." In all honesty, it didn't feel like two months where left, for me, it was only one month left. Here, at this time, it wasn't even a month, more like just a few weeks, and in those few weeks, my music should be flawless. But with Addie here, I won't be able to get things done. My parents have been busy, my dad working with his studio making money, and selling his paintings. My mom has received calls from commercial producers for make-up auditions, so she's been in and out of the house. She takes longer to get home when she travels because she refuses to take the plane around this time of month when the snow is strong.

I don't think many can say they have the opportunity to audition at Julliard the way I can. It was a dream becoming reality, and I don't want anything to take that away from me. And even if I don't make it into the school, at least I had the chance to walk through the halls of the greatest school ever to be.

"I swear Tala is a pain in the ass!"

"You guys aren't even together and you're already fighting with him."

Addie moved her bangs out of her eyes, "Yes, and the problem with that is?"

I shrugged, "Nothing, just that the only person he ever really fears is Kai. But I think he fears you more than he does Kai."

"He should. He has three minutes to text back and only three minutes. Unless he's driving of course, then he shouldn't text." If there is one thing I admire about Addie, it's the way she takes control. Not many guys can say they find it attractive in a girl; the ones being so demanding and act so crazy. But Addie wasn't crazy, she just knows what she wants and that she doesn't take crap from anyone says a lot about her. She's very independent and that makes her awesome in my book, because she's everything that I had secretly wished of being. Addie wasn't the controlling, obsessive girl. But her way of controlling was showing that person that she wasn't to be messed with.

"I'm amazed he's put with you this long. He normally doesn't do that."

"I know right. I say he's a keeper. Just like that boyfriend of yours."

I looked over my music that I was trying to perfect before I take off. Addie hasn't yet been able to leave Kai out of a conversation. "He is a keeper. But he's just as bad as Tala ever will be."

"Aria, you don't sound so excited to have a hunk like Kai." I laughed at my cousin.

"As much as I try not to admit, because he'll never let me live it down, I really am crazy for him."

I put my music away and I heard Addie shift closer to me. I peered at her and she was giving me a smile that I knew too well of. "So, do you love him?"

"What kind of question is that?" I fumbled with my fingers and began blushing. My shyness was creeping over me and I hung my head low so my hair could cover me.

"I knew it, you do love him! Why haven't you told him? I can see it all over your face, even if I can't see it at the moment."

"Why tell him? He doesn't even feel the same way."

"How long have you guys been together, at least two months? I say that's long enough."

"Yes. But don't you think that's not enough time?"

"As your cousin, I say that's more than enough time for both of you to realize how you feel for each other." She sat next to me, "I know you love him, and your face says it all, so why don't you just admit it to yourself?"

I couldn't admit it. I've never loved a guy. I've never even been in a long term relationship like this. And Kai was the type of guy who wasn't into that. He's dated so many girls, and the last relationship, I'm sure he ever cared for some as much was Mariam. "I don't know."

"Ugh, you never know! That's why you have to take a chance. Just tell him. In this generation you can't wait for a guy to make the move."

"Have I ever told you how much you remind me of Hilary?"

Addie gave me a grin, "Yes, I know her and I are alike, I think that's why we get along so well."

"Addie, you can do all this, I can't. I'm not like that. I would really prefer if he told me."

"So you do love him!"

I closed my eyes so tight my head started to hurt. "Yes, I do love him! I admit it, I do."

"Listen Aria, he does love you. I'm sure. When I saw you guys at the party just being together, I could tell. Even strong mysterious guys have feelings. And the way you two are with each other, I know he loves you. All of it though, is just a matter of time."

Maybe Addie was right. And I was right. But my question was; how am I going to tell him? I'm as shy as they come, but I guess I should take charge for once. If I just say it, I'll feel better about it all. But what if he rejects me, I would be crushed.

"Alright, I'll tell him. But I can't tell you it'll be pretty. I don't know how Kai is going to react."

"Kai is going to be fine. I'm sure he will." Even if Addie was confident, I was still unsure. But the most I could do in her part was to believe her, or at least try too. But believing Addie was kind of like putting my life in her hands. Or in this case my heart.

"Thank you Addie."

"I swear Aria; I don't know what you would do without me."

I turned away from Addie and stared into nothing. My pale room, where in the morning the light shown right through the curtains and made the room glow. What would I do without my cousin? Who would I have become without her actually?

"She has you wrapped around her pinky."

"Shut up, Kai!"

I watched as my friend texted his not even girlfriend every three minutes. I believe she is actually the first girl to ever do this to Tala. Not once have I ever seen him so attached to one girl. Ever since Addie showed up Tala had not once been able to concentrate on anything, she set him straight and won most arguments in which I found amazing of Tala to put up with. I guess she was something different to him, she was more controlling and they tested each other, she was also very independent from what Aria told me.

"She's good for you."

Tala growled at me as I pulled out a smoker. I lit it up as we sat on my back porch. "She's annoying, won't take no for an answer and always has to be right."

I chuckled at his comment, "so why put up with it? I say leave her ass then. But then again you would just be bored with another girl."

"Say's you. You complain about Aria almost every day. I say you dump her and go off with another girl. Then again you wouldn't, because you're too madly in love with her."

"I'm not going to dump her!" I growled at my so called friend.

"The Kai I know would have taken advantage of the girl the night of Homecoming, but you didn't do that, now that says a lot. She's something to you and I want to know what."

I hate to admit that I hated when Tala obviously made sense, the way he was now. I would have dumped the girl right on the spot on the many dates we have been on. I would never have taken a second glance at her, but I did. To many people they wouldn't have seen Aria as an attractive girl, but she was attractive, in her own ways. In the ways I could only understand.

"And what if I do admit that I love her, what then?"

"Then you fucking tell her man. Tell her you love her, like in those sappy romance books and movies." Tala swiped his phone screen and madly text Addie back. And he said I had it bad, Aria's cousin who could control Tala with only a few words had him. And he liked it.

"I'm not going to just come out and say it. It's not that simple."

"You're not that simple, you make things more difficult than they already are. You're trying to compare this relationship with the Mariam one. Those two are completely different. Aria is different, and you love it."

I brushed my hair away from my eyes, "She's difficult, she keeps to herself, but she has such a mouth."

"You've got yourself a girl my friend. And if you don't tell her, someone else might. I'm not saying now or whatever, but what if she finds someone in New York?"

For some odd reason, I think Tala wanted to piss me off today, as if he marked the calendar saying that he was going to piss me off. "She's going to be with me the whole time. I'm the one taking her, remember?"

"Oh, I know. But you know she can always say you're a friend, or something of the sort." Tala gave me a smirk. "Say she does get into the school. She's going to leave you behind. She's going to meet guys that share the same interest as she does. And unless you keep your mouth shut, some lucky guy is going to tell her.

"You love to piss me off."

"Comes with being a buddy to you, it's my job."

I could tell Aria that I loved her, but knowing how she is, she would freak out on me and avoid me. She would go into hiding until we had to leave to New York and I would look like the idiot as it got around school. And even if I did tell her, what happens after that? We act like nothing; we can run off and get married. And what if she tells her folks, the last thing I wanted was a lecture from Joseph. And I would even assume that Cassandra would talk to me as well, giving me the birds and the bee's talk. That's the last thing I ever wanted.

"So are you going to tell her?"

"Why must you pester?"

"Because Aria and Addie are on their way over as we speak."

"Damn it Tala!" I popped in a gum because I know how much Aria hates it when I smoke, "Tell Aria I'm in the barn."

"That's not very romantic now, Kai. The barn smells of animals."

"Just do it!" Tala held up his hands and smiled at me.

I watched as Kai jogged his way towards the barn from where he was at the porch. Addie kept pestering me she wanted to go over because Tala was around and refused to go alone because it looked wrong. The whole point in vacation time was to not see my boyfriend everyday as I worked on my music. Time was crucial.

"So you and Tala are together right?"

"No. We're just dating; he has yet to ask me to be his girlfriend, which better be soon! I leave in a few weeks."

Addie promised to visit in the summer for at least a month or so, depending how nice my aunt was feeling. I suggested that my mom talk to her sister about this. With summer coming along my mom wouldn't be home as much, she would be filming soon and my dad would be at his studio for summer classes and that meant I would be home alone.

"Just be safe with Tala, he can be a bit flirtatious with the girls." Addie had this sort of gleam in her eyes, her beautiful copper eyes as she winked at me. She knew how to handle her guys, and Tala was no different as from what I can see.

We made it up to the porch swing where Tala was at. He gave us smirk as he jumped down from the railing trailing his way to Addie. She folded her arms playing hard to get with him. "Kai had to run to the barn; he said if you showed up to point you that way."

I questioned this motive. In all honesty, I was wondering if Kai was trying to avoid me because he knew how much I hated the barn smell even when I tried to get used to it. I shrugged it off and made my way towards the huge red barn.

Yes, it defiantly smelled of horse poop and I swiped it away in hopes that it would fade away. I think it just made it worse. I saw Romeo and thought that maybe Kai was around, but he was nowhere in sight. "Kai, where are you?"

"Up in the hay stall, come up here I have something I want to tell you."

I was hesitant at first, but I climbed the ladder until I was able to see Kai in full body as he helped me on to the loft. He gave me his quirk smile and I repaid with one back. He laid on the hay with his eyes closed, and I gave him an annoyed look.

"I didn't come here to watch you be a lazy ass. What did you need to tell me?"

Kai gave me this look, as he stared. He seemed as if he was trying to find something in me, and it made me a little uncomfortable to say the least. For the past few days he's been acting different, not the bad different…but as if he was fighting with himself. And then Tala has given me these awkward looks that only made me wonder more about what was going on with Kai.

"Aria, I've done some thinking… about us." Alright, that's not what I had in mind. "I guess that's why I've been acting a little different around you. It's hard to explain really."

Wait, I've seen this happen before…in movies. This was how guys spoke when they try to break up with a girl. Was Kai trying to break up with me? But if he was, why was he. Were things just not working out between us? That's when I felt it. I felt a little break in my chest. My body had cold sweat sliding down my back and I felt a little light-headed. I put my hand up, "You don't have to say anything. I get it."

I saw that it caught him off guard. "You do? You know what I'm trying to tell you?" He sat upright looking at me.

"Yes. I get it. You don't have to say anything." He wasn't acting different in a good way, but in a bad way. I should have known. I have bad judgment in character like that. "Look, if you wanted to break up, all you had to do was just tell me, not keep me waiting like some kind of idiot girl."

"Break up with you?"

"Yeah, break up with me." I started climbing down the ladder not waiting for a response. I don't think I could wait for one. I wanted to run home and cry as I locked myself in my room. I hit the floor and took off running, not caring who was in front of me. I could hear Addie calling to me, but I refused to stop. I was actually glad to be alone for once at home. Being alone in my room hadn't felt this good in a long time.

Out of instinct I had grabbed a chair, poised it out the window with my Cello and bow in hand ready to play. But for some odd reason, no music came out. My hands were shaking in an odd way, my insides doing these weird movements that I have never felt before. And all at once, it hit me; the tears came rolling down as I leaned my head against the neck of my best friend. My body was shaking as I tried to regain self-control of my body. I couldn't understand why I was crying and after a few minutes it hit me; I felt hurt, and heartbroken. I have never felt like this before and I didn't like it one bit.

I stiffened when I heard a creak on my floor. I sensed I wasn't alone and I sensed who that person was. He was unwanted here, in fact he wasn't allowed here ever again. "Go away, Kai."

"I'm not leaving until you hear me out."

I gripped my cello tighter as I filled with anger. "Hear you out? That's all I've ever done,' is hear you out'. All I've done is try and stay away from getting into arguments with you!" I could feel my blood boiling even more now. "I've listened to you and I've let you push me around without a single complaint. I try not to argue with you, but it's hard not to. It's hard when your boyfriend thinks he's a know it all! I've done so much for you and I'm trying my hardest to please you but it never feels good enough. And I honestly thought that playing for you would have been enough to show you how in love with you I am, because I don't just play for anyone. I never have before, and you were the first one!" I huffed and puffed getting a better grip in myself as I quickly let go of my bow and cello.

Kai doesn't say anything, or do anything; he just stares at my Cello. _Oh no. Have I gone too far with this? _He's so calm, not a crease on his face. He's expressionless.

"Are you done Aria? Have you let it all out?" I nod, afraid to say anything. "I wasn't going to break up with you. I don't know where you got that idea from." He finally looks at me. "I've just been doing something thinking about us. Nothing bad, it's all good things."

I feel a blush spreading across my cheeks. "What kind of _things_ are they?"

Kai walks toward me, grabbing my hand and then grabbing my cello with the other as he places it on the bed softly. I get up when I feel him tug at me. I place the bow on the bed and I feel myself being wrapped into his arms. I haven't felt such comfort from anyone in a long time. While he held me against I felt his warm body rising up in me. I instantly relaxed myself as I leaned more into him, placing my hands on his chest.

I felt as if we were the only two together here. I felt Kai shift, but I didn't bother to look at him, I was too peaceful in his arms. "Aria, I love you." I felt Kai stiffen after that, then relax as I nuzzled myself closer to him.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>I really do hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I've been doing some brainstorming, and I've had to change the story a good amount, and I really think it'll come out better than what I had previously thought of. Please review if you can. I love to hear what you guys thinks. :) <strong>


End file.
